


Let's Do The Time Warp

by 22_Ti



Series: Conrad-Posen Family or When Bella Takes Over a Fic [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Audience Participation, Cult Film, F/F, Leather, Motorcycles, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Theatre, Time warp, hot patootie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: Beca convinces Aubrey to go to the Saturday midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show. Aubrey becomes obsessed with one of the live-cast members and does whatever it takes to get her attention.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Conrad-Posen Family or When Bella Takes Over a Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944736
Comments: 86
Kudos: 67





	1. The Film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortstack_posen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortstack_posen/gifts).



> Rocky Horror Picture Show is a cult classic from 1975 that is steeped in the long-standing tradition of substantial audience participation. If you are an RHPS virgin (read the fic to learn what an RHPS virgin is), once COVID-19 is put to rest, I highly recommend you find that unique theater and attend a screening. Until then, Google and YouTube are your friends. Since you are a PP fan, I know you like music and dancing. Come on!
> 
> [Audience participation lines are represented by brackets.]
> 
>  **Characters and Local Cast**  
>  Brad Majors, hero – Ashley  
> Janet Weiss, heroine – Jessica  
> Riff Raff, handyman, Magenta’s brother – Flo  
> Magenta, domestic, Riff Raff’s sister – Stacie  
> Columbia, groupie who is in love with Frank – Chloe  
> Dr. Frank N Furter, transvestite scientist – Fat Amy Note: This term is an integral part of the film. The lead character is a cross-dresser. Please remember this film was released in the mid-’70s.  
> Rocky, a creation – Lilly  
> Eddie, ex-delivery boy – Cynthia Rose

“Are you serious?”

Beca grabbed her buddy’s shoulder and gave her a playful shove. “Yes, I’m serious! You are going to have fun, Aubrey. I insist.”

“Why can’t we rent the DVD and have a movie party here?” Aubrey had no interest in going to the midnight showing of Rocky Horror Show.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Then you’d still be a virgin. And **that** just won’t do. Unless, of course, you want to face my endless teasing.”

“A virgin? What?” Aubrey scoffed. “I am **not** a virgin.”

“It’s a cult thing, Aubrey. Until you experience the movie in a theater with an audience and a live cast, you are a virgin. Seeing it on DVD or T.V. doesn't count!”

Aubrey opened the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of cranberry juice, then opened the cabinet and got a bottle of vodka. “Whoa!” Beca snatched the vodka away from her friend. “What do you think you are doing?”

“It’s called pre-party, Beca. I have a feeling I’m going to need to be wasted to suffer through this.”

Beca put the alcohol back in the cabinet. “As a virgin, you need to have your first experience sober. You’ll be more in-tune to pick up all the clever things going on around you.” The tiny brunette continued digging in the drawers around the house as she dropped items in a bag.

“What on Earth are you doing? What’s in the bag?”

“Props! I’ll explain on the way.”

* * *

“So this whole ‘experience,’” Aubrey made air quotes with her fingers, “is about audience partici…”

“SAY IT!” Beca loudly interrupted her friend, laughing hysterically.

“… pation.” Aubrey finished listlessly. “This is going to be one weird night.”

Beca explained how audience members would be yelling lines at the screen during the extended pauses between dialogue. “They dress up in costume and even throw things at various times during the movie. Thus, the bag of props in the back seat.”

“Rocky Horror Picture Show, eh? Ugh.” Aubrey crossed her arms. “I hate horror flicks.”

“It’s not a horror movie, Aubrey. It’s a rock musical. You like musicals, right? This one is just like non-traditional old sci-fi films.” The friends pulled into a parking spot, and Beca got her prop bag out of the backseat. “Oh, one other thing. Whenever you hear the name ‘Brad Majors’, yell ‘ASSHOLE,’ okay? And ‘Janet Weiss’ yell ‘SLUT’.”

Because Beca was dragging Aubrey to the theater somewhat unwillingly, the brunette bought the tickets. There were two oddly dressed people taking tickets, and when Beca and Aubrey approached, the brunette handed over the pair of tickets and slightly nodded towards the blonde. “We have a _virgin_ here tonight,” the man gleefully announced. Beca gently grabbed Aubrey’s elbow while the ticket taker took out a tube of bright red lipstick before grasping the other elbow. Before Aubrey could protest, he had drawn a large _V_ on her forehead.

“What the hell, Beca?” Steam was literally rolling off Aubrey. “Just for that, you are buying the concessions, too!” Beca chuckled as she went to get in line for drinks and snacks. They arrived early enough to have a good seat selection, so Beca picked two center seats about four to five rows up. “This way, you are high enough up to see the film over the actors.”

“Wait? What do you mean, actors?” Aubrey was quite confused.

“I told you. People literally act out the movie _during_ the movie. In full costume. That’s why I like this theater best. There’s a small stage where the cast members can play out the scenes.”

“Lord have mercy. You weren’t kidding when you said this was a cult movie.”

“Forty-five years and still going strong.”

* * *

“Now, my fellow moviegoers, it is time for the _Virgin Selection_.” The male ticket taker acted as M.C. He motioned towards the audience and encouraged them to get their virgin friends on stage. Aubrey lined up with the other two reluctant virgins. They first had to introduce themselves so that the entire audience knew the virgins’ names were Jesse, Emily, and Aubrey. Then, the M.C. had them repeat a pledge, line by line.

 _I virgin scum,  
_ _do hereby admit,  
_ _in front of all these people,  
_ _that I am a Rocky Horror Virgin.  
_ _I wish to lose all my morals  
_ _and accept decadence into my heart.  
_ _In the name of the Frankie,  
_ _and the Rocky,  
_ _and the (the host had them swivel their hips) hooooly Riff Raff!  
_ _(next, they had to thrust their pelvis before the audience shouted) FUCK YOU!  
_ _Bump’N’Grind_

“Now that you have been sworn in as virgin scum… let the virgin games begin! Our first game is called, _What’s in My Pants?_ ” Two cast members, one male, one female, came on stage with something hidden in their pants. The male cast member placed his hand on his hips and walked forward to present himself. The three virgins each took a few seconds to feel from outside the pants.

Then the virgins guessed. Emily was blushing so hard that she refused to look up at the audience. Jesse was laughing so hard, but he managed to squeeze out the guess, “a rocket ship!” The audience laughed. Unfortunately, Aubrey was taking the game seriously and pronounced the hidden object to be the turned leg of a piano bench. The male cast-member made a considerable show of extracting the object to reveal a very large peppermill. Points were given to Aubrey for the closest guess and to Jesse for the funniest answer.

“The next game,” the announcer exclaimed, “is Old McDonald.” He went down the line and had each virgin state their favorite farm animal. “And now we find out what the fox _really_ says!” The virgins had to mimic their favorite animal in the heat of passion. Aubrey had chosen a horse and decided to get her embarrassment out of the way quickly. She pulled her arms to her chest, whinnied and trotted around the stage like a stallion was chasing her. Jesse had selected a chicken and absolutely could not keep a straight face as he totally made up weird chicken noises as he strutted around the stage with his hands tucked under his armpits. Poor Emily had folded into herself and still could not bear to look at anyone other than the group she’d come with. She obviously was mortified.

Imagine Emily’s surprise when Jesse and Aubrey were dismissed from the stage while she was ‘forced’ to stay for one last activity. “Emily, Emily, Emily,” the M.C. said teasingly. As a Rocky Horror Virgin, your reluctance to participate has won you the right to participate in the Virgin Ritual!” The crowd went wild and climbed to their feet. “What is the Virgin Ritual you are wondering? You get to be fucked by the entire audience.” Emily’s saucer plate eyes showed her terror as the M.C. had her turn around and bend over, her ass facing the crowd. Her weak legs were quivering.

The M.C. gave a silent count down to the audience, and the entire audience yelled FUCK as loud as they could. He then put his hand on Emily’s shoulder and announced she’d just been fucked by sixty people at once and was no longer a virgin. Still embarrassed but relieved, Emily ran off the stage to take her seat with her friends.

Aubrey made her way back to her seat with Beca and reached up to rub off the lipstick V that had been drawn on her forehead when she came in. Beca knocked her hand down. “Nope, it’s a badge of honor, Aubrey. Leave it.”

Suddenly the theater lights dropped, and Beca settled down in her chair. “Gawd, I love this next part,” she muttered.

* * *

Aubrey wasn’t quite sure of what to think when huge, bright red lips appeared on the movie screen. Then her attention was directed by a spotlight to [a woman lying on her back; legs bent straight up in the air](https://youtu.be/KFs6zCL8ZII) and arms stretched out to her side. The blonde tilted her head sideways as she watched the woman’s stunningly trim legs spread out to the side. Aubrey’s attention was split between the gorgeous woman’s burlesque outfit and her routine. She leaned over to Beca and whispered, “oh my god, Beca. Is this a strip show?”

Choking down her laughter Beca just motioned Aubrey’s attention back to the stage. As the woman made her way to her feet, Aubrey’s eyes flitted up and down the tall woman’s frame, from her stiletto heels, up her slender, lace stocking covered legs, all the way to the woman’s wavy brunette hair. As the woman peeled off her shirt, Aubrey was wholly convinced she was indeed watching a strip show.

The shirt coming off exposed the garter belt that attached the lace stockings to a matching teddy. As the lips on the screen sang the introductory song, the dancer spun around like a ballerina, demonstrated her supple flexibility, and mesmerized every audience member. Many of them called out catcalls while others sang along with the song, ad-libbing at specific points.

The further the song went on, the more sensual the dance became. Aubrey shifted almost uncomfortably as she realized how aroused she was becoming. At one point, the dancer reached behind her chest and unsnapped the clasps of her bra. Once the offensive article of clothing was pulled free from her breasts, the brunette massaged her tits in beat with the music. Another cast member brought out a wooden straight-back chair which the dancer used in her routine. At one point, Beca reached over and closed Aubrey’s gaped mouth. “Down boy,” she whispered to the blonde.

Aubrey felt as though she had held her breath during the entire four and a half minutes intro song. She felt as though about halfway through the song, the dancer began staring in her direction. As uncomfortable as this thought made her, Aubrey couldn’t tear her eyes from the performance. As the song was ending, the dancer unexpectedly unsnapped the back of her teddy, releasing her full breasts to full view for a split second until she quickly covered them with her hands. As she marched off stage, she stared at Aubrey and gave her an animated wink.

* * *

After the introductory song, the scene switched to a church with a group of people exiting from a chapel. When the couple descended the stairs on the screen, Aubrey felt something hitting the back of her hair and her neck. “What the h…” Aubrey looked around her.

Beca leaned over and whispered. “It’s rice. You know, people throw rice at weddings?” Aubrey brushed white grains from her hair and shirt. She then crossed her arms and watched the B movie knowing she’d have to get over the use of props. And since Beca had insisted they watch this at the theater, Aubrey knew she needed to pay attention to the audience participation. Knowing Beca as she did, there’d be a quiz later.

Beca dug in her bag and pulled out some newspaper to hand to Aubrey. Watching others for clues, Aubrey unfolded the paper and waited for a hint as to what to do next. The narrator announced, “I would like,”

The crowd responded. [You would, would you?]

“If I may,”

[You may…]

“… to take you on a strange journey.”

When the audience shouted [How strange was it?], Aubrey jumped since that line was louder than she expected. She tried to settle her nerves as she split her attention between the show on the screen, the cast members on stage, and the lines being yelled out by the audience. Aubrey started feeling water on her hair and neck before she realized it was raining on the big screen. She harrumphed, wrapped the newspaper around the back of her neck, and draped it over her head.

“I’m going to get you for this, you little hobbit,” she hissed at Beca. When she turned to look at her friend, Beca was aiming a massive water gun at their neighbors. “Children,” she muttered under her breath.

As Brad and Janet made their way to the castle to see if they could borrow a phone, Aubrey studied the cast members a little harder. She realized that the ‘man’ playing Brad was actually a brunette woman with her hair slicked back into a tight bun and heavily greased. Janet was a blonde female about an inch taller than her fiancé which was comical. One thing for sure, the rabid fans knew their lines, the stage blocking, everything to do with the movie just as the audience was in sync with their lines. She even thought she heard some of the cast members singing.

As the movie’s song continued with a hunch back man standing in the window on the screen, a slender Hispanic woman came to stand center stage. As Brad knocked on the door, the woman acted as though she was opening the door and leaned against the jamb.

Some of the audience lines were silly. [Say Jello in Spanish.]

The hunched over butler, Riff Raff, greeted the couple, “Hello.”

“Hi! My name is Brad Majors.” Aubrey knew she should be used to the audience yelling [asshole] by now, but she wasn’t. “And this is my fiancee, Janet Weiss.”

[Slut!]

“I wonder if you could help us. You see, our car broke down a few miles up the road... do you have a phone we might use?”

“You’re wet,” Riff Raff responded dryly.

[No shit, Sherlock!] The audience yelled, followed by, [Janet, are you a slut?]

“Yes,” Janet responded.

[Why?] The audience timed their lines perfectly.

“It's raining,” Janet innocently responded.

[You're a slut because it's raining?] The audience shouted. Beca was rolling by this point. [Brad, are you an asshole?]

“Yes.”

The dialogue continued on-screen with the audience chiming in at just the perfect places as Riff Raff led them inside the castle to the sounds of an on-going party. When Janet asked if they were having a party, the servant responded, “You've arrived on a very special night. It's one of the master's affairs.”

Janet nervously spoke, “Oh... lucky him.” She and Brad both jumped when they heard a cackle behind them. They turned and saw Magenta standing halfway up the stairs leaning over the railing.

“You're lucky; he's lucky,” she cackled as she threw her leg over the railing and slid down. “I'm lucky; we're all lucky!”

At the same time she laughed, ‘we’re all lucky,’ the audience yelled, [the banister's lucky.]

Beca leaned over and whispered to Aubrey, “that’s got to be my favorite participation line.”

But Aubrey wasn’t listening to Beca, nor was she paying attention to her friend pushing her out to the aisle and tugging her hand to make her crouch down. Aubrey’s eyes were pinned on the cast member portraying Magenta, who had just slid down the banister. She was the same woman who had danced the opening number with the red lips on the screen. Gone was the long brunette hair. Presumably, the hair was now under a frizzy, bright red wig. The garter belt and lingerie had been replaced by a maid’s costume that was frumpy yet sexy at the same time.

“Aubrey,” Beca yanked on her friend’s arm. “Snap out of it. This is the best, well maybe the second-best song in the movie.”

Riff Raff began the song by drolly singing, “It’s astounding, time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll,” but the tempo of the song quickly picked up from there. As the “[Time Warp](https://youtu.be/umj0gu5nEGs)” played out on screen, all the cast and audience members danced and sang along in sync with the film.

Aubrey had to admit the song was catchy as were the dance moves. And then Columbia, the short, red-haired woman wearing black and gold sequin, started tapping. The cast member tapped in perfect synchronicity with the actress on the screen. Being a dancer herself, Aubrey was impressed.

Right about the time that Aubrey was catching on to the dance moves to the “Time Warp,” the song was over. The next scene had an elevator coming down with what sounded like a stomping boot. No new cast member had come out, so Aubrey concentrated on the strange actor on screen who had started to sing.

_How do you do, I  
See you've met my  
Faithful handyman.  
He's just a little brought down  
Because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
Don't get strung out by the way I look.  
Don't judge a book by its cover.  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover._

Suddenly the small spotlight used for focusing attention on cast members lit up a new person on stage. The rather large woman was wearing a leather bustier, elbow-length black gloves, and black lace stockings held up with a garter belt.

_I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania._

While the lyrics and music were catchy, Aubrey couldn’t keep her eyes off Magenta. At one point during the song, Columbia leaned back against a throne. Magenta grabbed her leg by the calf and held it sensually. Aubrey didn’t know what irked her about someone she didn’t even know touching another person she didn’t know, but it did. Magenta needed to back off from Columbia! Aubrey mentally kicked herself for her jealousy.

During a later song, Columbia and Magenta were watching Janet flirt with Rocky. Columbia was painting Magenta’s toenails. While Columbia’s hands were all over Magenta’s legs and Magenta was doing questionable things to a hairdryer, Aubrey almost had a hard time taking the scene seriously since Columbia had on Mickey Mouse ears. Until… the chorus of the song sent both women – both the actresses on the screen and the cast crazy.

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me  
I want to be dirty.  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,  
Creature of the night._

Columbia playfully felt up Magenta while Magenta blew the hairdryer down Columbia’s open shirt. Now Aubrey’s jealousy was right back at a high peak. She knew she had to get a grip on her emotions, especially before Beca realized how she was feeling, or her friend would never let her hear the end of it.

* * *

Once the movie was over and the lights came up, Aubrey took a look around the theater that was in shambles. “So, what’d you think?” Beca was curious to hear Aubrey’s reaction to the cult movie.

“It was… interesting.” Aubrey wasn’t quite sure how to phrase her response, especially since her mind was fixated on the theater character who played the domestic named Magenta.

“I normally grab a bite to eat with some of the cast members after the show. Want to join me? They are great people.” The café was close, only a few minutes' walk from the theater, and before the pair knew it, they were at the door.

Beca stepped ahead of Aubrey to open the door for her. “'I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey.” Beca threw her head back and laughed as they entered the café and headed back to the group, many of whom were still in costume for the most part. “Hey, everyone, this Aubrey. Aubrey, everyone.”

A Hispanic woman stood up and motioned to an empty chair. “You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs.”

A blonde with wavy hair rolled her eyes. “Oh, lucky her.”

The woman with the maid outfit spoke up with a high-pitched voice. “You're lucky, she's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!” She then gave an evil cackle. Aubrey froze when she realized who that cast member was. ‘Magenta’ had taken off her bright red, frizzy wig, which left her long brunette hair flowing down her back. Going to see the live-action cult movie was one thing, but the weird behavior of these people was creeping Aubrey out some.

An African-American woman wearing a black motorcycle cycle jacket jumped up and shouted, “'hot pootie. Bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll.” She looked Aubrey up and down suggestively.

“Beca,” Aubrey whispered. “Can we leave? I don’t like this.”

“Oh, shit; I’m so sorry, ‘Bree.” Beca grabbed a few napkins out of the holder, twisted them up, and dipped them in a water glass. When she reached towards Aubrey’s face, the blonde leaned back. Beca put one hand behind her neck and held her head still while she used the damp napkin to clean off the lipstick on Aubrey’s forehead. “There. The V is gone now.”

She tossed the napkin to the table. “Very funny guys. Aubrey isn’t a virgin anymore. She made it through the entire movie. Now can you act normal? Well, as normal as you weirdos can get?”

The women all around the table began to laugh. One by one, they introduced themselves to Aubrey, including their real name as well as their cast name.

A rather large woman who played the role of Dr. Frank N Furter introduced herself as Fat Amy.

“Fat Amy?” Aubrey’s voice was incredulous. “You call yourself Fat Amy?”

“Yeah, so twig bitches like yourself don’t call me it behind my back.”

Next was a brunette woman who had her hair slicked back. Aubrey recognized her as the male hero character. “Hi! My name is Ashley, and this is my fiancee, Jessica aka Brad and Janet. I wonder if you could help us. You see, our car broke down a few miles up the road... do you have a phone we might use?”

“Stop it, Ashley.” The blonde sitting next to her shoved her playfully. “I’m Jessica. When we see someone come in with their virgin brand still on, we can’t resist teasing.”

Aubrey learned that the handyman’s real name was Flo. Eddie, the motorcycle driver, was C.R. Rocky’s was Lilly, but she couldn’t quite make out what Lilly said. She thought it was something like, “I’m building a man in my basement.” When Columbia introduced herself as Chloe, Aubrey felt a tinge of jealousy much like she had when she saw the woman hanging all over Magenta when they sang the song about touch.

As the cast members took their turn around the table, introducing themselves, Aubrey was trying hard to concentrate, which was difficult because Magenta’s eyes were boring into her the entire time. Somehow her skin was on fire by the intensity of the woman in the maid outfit. When she didn’t immediately introduce herself, the other cast members began to chit chat amongst themselves. When everyone had turned their attention elsewhere, she stood and strode over to Aubrey, who couldn’t take her eyes off the tall brunette. The woman must have been easily three inches taller than herself, which Aubrey found kind of sexy.

She leaned down and whisper-sang into Aubrey’s ear, “it’s so dreamy, oh fantasy free me. So you can't see me, no, not at all.” Her sultry voice made Aubrey feel things in places she hadn’t felt in quite some time. She swallowed her desire for this unknown person. “I’m Stacie,” the woman said as she went to sit back down across the table. Chloe, giggled as she pulled Stacie into her and whispered into Stacie’s ear as she ran her hands up and down the taller woman’s arms. Aubrey did her best to tamp down her jealousy.

Beca was in an animated conversation with C.R. and Fat Amy, so Aubrey took advantage of the time to watch the rest of the group interact. She thought the dynamics were quite interesting, much like the show. Aubrey tried to avoid staring at Stacie despite the woman not avoiding staring at her one bit.

Some cast members tried to pull Aubrey into the conversation about what she thought about the movie, the cast, and the audience. Aubrey begged off most of the conversation, saying that it was a fun but overwhelming experience trying to keep up with everything.

While this was true for the most part, she couldn’t admit that she was more distracted by Stacie and Chloe, who were being just as flirty and giggly with each other as Magenta and Columbia were in the movie. Now that she saw how the couple was acting off stage, she realized their energy fueled their on-stage interactions as a couple. Aubrey had to swallow her jealousy as she couldn’t help but watch the two interact.

One by one, the cast members excused themselves for home or other destinations. “You ready to go?” Beca nudged Aubrey with her shoulder then the two got up to leave.

“It was nice meeting all of you,” Aubrey always tried to be polite. She avoided making eye contact with Stacie as best she could. Stacie stood and reached over the table for Aubrey’s hand and lifted it to her lips.

Chloe smirked and quietly sang, “Well, I was walking down the street just a-having a think, When this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook me up; he took me by surprise.” The lanky brunette flashed her a warning look before turning her attention back to Aubrey. Before she could say anything else, Chloe spoke again. “Oh, slowly, slowly! It's too nice a job to rush.”

Apparently, these were lines from the film because Stacie began to laugh. Aubrey was confused and pulled her hand from Stacie’s then rushed out the door. Beca shrugged at the other cast members before following her friend out the door.


	2. It’s Just a Jump to the Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey gets sucked into the cult that is Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Beca caught up to Aubrey about halfway back to their car, which they’d left back at the theater. “You okay, Bree? I know they can be a little intense, but they seriously get into their parts. This crew has been together for well over a year.” Aubrey assured her things were alright; she only needed time to ‘acclimate to the weirdness.’

As Beca drove Aubrey home, she cautiously teased Aubrey about Stacie, claiming to be able to see the steam rising between them. “I thought you two were going to exchange numbers. I think it’s a shame you didn’t.”

“Beca Mitchell! I would never do such a thing.” Aubrey’s tone of voice showed how offended she was at the suggestion.

“What? Get a number from an incredibly sexy woman who is obviously into you? Oh, spare the indecency!” Beca pressed her hand against her chest and fluttered eyelids. She loved mocking her friend since Aubrey got so riled up about things she perceived as injustices.

“Beca, she may have been flirting with me, but she’s also obviously into her girlfriend. She and Chloe were all over each other. What Stacie does is her choice, but I refuse to be ‘that woman’ who comes into between a relationship.”

“A relationship?” Beca was now laughing. “That’s rich. Chloe and Stacie aren’t dating. They are best friends, with benefits maybe, but they sure aren’t together. Chloe is all over the map with who she goes out with.”

Relief washed over Aubrey as she learned that Stacie was not with Chloe. But now she wished she had gotten the woman’s number.

“Wait, she’s your friend; I’m sure you have her number.” Aubrey held her hand out for Beca’s phone. “Gimmee.”

“No way,” Beca laughed. “I’m not helping you with this one.”

* * *

Back at home, Aubrey began to contemplate her late-night experience at the movie. The midnight showing coupled with the after-movie trip to the diner meant Aubrey was exhausted. Once she crawled into bed, Aubrey immediately fell asleep.

Sundays were Aubrey’s day for relaxing. Because of her late-night out, Aubrey managed to somehow sleep a little bit later than usual. If you count half an hour later than normal. Once she woke up, she lay in bed, revisiting the cult movie she’d seen the night before. More accurately, she envisioned every move Stacie had made, starting with her seductive opening dance.

She managed to roll out of bed and took a shower to help clear her brain some of the thoughts she was having about Stacie. As she went about her day, Aubrey couldn’t help letting her mind drift back to the night before in bits and pieces. She finally turned on her computer and began to research the history of Rocky Horror Picture Show, learning about it’s long, rich history as well as how the movie became such a cult icon.

Aubrey launched YouTube on her SmartTV and began watching clips. She watched scenes from the movie, letting the catchy songs become earworms – not knowing which one was her favorite. Aubrey then searched for the Atlanta RHPS opening scene. And then she saw it. Stacie. Someone had uploaded a video of Stacie’s opening scene during the "[Science Fiction/Double Feature](https://youtu.be/KFs6zCL8ZII)" song. Aubrey sat watching the video, mesmerized.

Each time she watched the video, and yes, she did watch it multiple times, Aubrey felt she was being sucked more deeply into the cult pit known as Rocky Horror. Once she finally pulled herself away from the addictive videos, she made herself a late lunch and uncorked a bottle of wine. “This is going to be a full bottle afternoon.”

Aubrey sipped on wine as she tried to absorb everything she read. She even found a few versions of audience participation scripts. Bookmarking those, she switched back to YouTube and found several song clips that drew her in. She remembered how the entire crowd was on their feet and in the aisles and dancing during the “Time Warp.”

She decided to push her coffee table out of the way and watch YouTube on her television. She found an [instructional video.](https://youtu.be/O8hTJKfjyq) After watching it and learning the central portion of the dance, she switched to the full version of the song. Once she went through several rounds, Aubrey felt she was getting the hang of the dance moves. Frankly, she was having a blast and was excited about going to see the film again.

* * *

Throughout the week, Aubrey kept practicing “Time Warp” to make sure she didn’t make a fool out of herself on Saturday. She considered calling Beca to go with her but decided she didn’t want her friend to make fun of her. She’d fought going the weekend before, and she wasn’t about to admit to Beca that she’d had a great time, enough to go again.

The blonde was not daring enough to dress in character and decided to stay discreet by wearing a pair of snug jeans and a pullover yellow sweater. She kept in mind that she was still new to the community if she was even a part of the community yet. At least she wasn’t a virgin. She only grabbed a water gun and newspaper for the rainstorm at the beginning of the movie, and some toast to toss for when Frank proposes a toast at dinner. Aubrey also tossed in a roll of toilet paper to throw when Dr. Scott enters the lab, and Brad cries out, "Great Scott!"

* * *

Aubrey’s nerves were on edge when she pulled into the theatre and got out with her bag of props. The same male ticket taker gave her back her stub and grinned. “You’re horse-girl from last week, right?”

Aubrey nodded and blushed as she thought about the virgin activities she had to endure the weekend before. She stopped at the refreshments area and bought a package of Skittles to stuff in her pockets, a small bucket of popcorn, and a soda before headed to her seat. Beca had chosen an excellent place for them before, so she sat in the same area, right on the aisle.

When the pre-show activities start, Aubrey remembered how mortified she was during the Virgin Selection. However, now she found it quite humorous. Funny as hell, if she were to be honest. She felt terrible for the virgins, but not really.

The lights dropped, and Aubrey began to get antsy in her seat. She wasn’t sure whether to lean back or forward. The giant red lips appeared on the movie screen as "[Science Fiction/Double Feature](https://youtu.be/KFs6zCL8ZII)" began to play. The spotlight lit up Stacie, who was lying on her back like last weekend. Aubrey's attention was riveted on the woman's lithe figure as she went through her burlesque routine.

The blonde had practically memorized Stacie’s dance and found herself salivating as she imagined those lace stocking covered legs wrapped around her body. Aubrey caught herself quietly singing the song under her breath as Stacie continued her sexual routine.

Midway through, Stacie again saw Aubrey staring and locked eyes with her for the rest of the dance. In the end, Aubrey could have sworn that Stacie left her breasts uncovered a bit longer than last time before heading off stage.

Through the wedding scene and getting pelted with rice along with the water gun sprays during the rainstorm, Aubrey found herself with the giggles as she was becoming more comfortable with the major audience lines as well as throwing things when appropriate.

As the movie came to a close, Aubrey stayed in her seat, eyes glued on the stage area. Her heart began to pitter-patter when she saw Stacie look her way. The tall cast member pulled her friend, Chloe, into her chest and nodded towards where Aubrey was sitting. The blonde expectedly shifted in her seat, hoping Stacie would approach her.

Chloe stood on her toes and whispered in Stacie’s ear. After sharing a good laugh, they turned and walked away, not giving Aubrey a second look. The blonde was disappointed Stacie didn’t come over to say hello. She had hoped that her showing up and perfectly performing the “Time Warp” would impress Stacie enough to get her to come over and talk.

* * *

The cast members headed to the dinner for their after-show ritual. The conversation was casual until… Fat Amy got a wicked grin on her face as she cut her eyes over to Stacie, “I saw your woman in the audience tonight?”

Stacie began to protest and was interrupted by the group. Fat Amy continued, “I saw the way you stared at her during “Science Fiction/Double Feature.”

“And she was eyeing you the entire time you were on stage,” Chloe teased. “Why didn’t you talk to her after the lights went up?”

“You were mocking me, Chloe! Plus, she’s not interested in me.” Her friends all scoffed. “Maybe she had a good time last week and was coming to see the film again.”

Fat Amy’s milkshake was almost empty, and when she slurped, her straw made an obnoxious sucking noise. “Whatever.”

“I say you call her.” Chloe hooked her arm through Stacie’s elbow and kissed her on the cheek.

The group chimed in with, “yes!” “Yeah.” “Go for it.”

“Whatever,” Stacie murmured as she rolled her eyes. “I don’t even have her number.”

* * *

The next morning, Stacie had some time to think about not only what her friends said but also the blonde she’d seen a few times now. She couldn’t help but believe that Aubrey had come to the theatre to see her, especially because Beca wasn’t with her. She decided to see what her friend had to say about things.

[To Short-Stuff: Morning midget!]  
[To Legs: Shut it]  
[To Legs: Hi]  
[To Short-Stuff: Someone interesting showed up at RHPS last night]  
[To Legs: Intriguing people are always there]

Stacie sent her friend an eye-rolling emoji.

[To Short-Stuff: Lunch?]  
[To Legs: You buying?]  
[To Short-Stuff: Sure]  
[To Legs: I’m in]

After deciding where to meet, Stacie tossed her phone on the bed and went to shower and get ready.

* * *

As Aubrey went about her regular Sunday morning business, she went over the previous evening repeatedly. She thought she’d done pretty well dancing with the live show for the first time. But Stacie hadn’t seemed impressed. In fact, she and Chloe looked her direction and laughed. She was utterly hung-up on Stacie. Otherwise, she’d ax the idea of attending the film again.

She decided to put her thoughts of RHPS aside and go shopping. Aubrey was a record aficionado and decided to head to her favorite neighborhood record store and peruse the stacks. She was incredibly picky about which vinyls she added to her collection but loved to browse. The spring weather was beautiful, so Aubrey decided to ride her bicycle to the shop.

The trip took about fifteen minutes. Upon arrival, Aubrey she chained her wheels up outside, pulled a bottle of water from her backpack, and entered the store. “Hey, Mikey.” She put her backpack on top of the glass counter and leaned against it. During the time it took the clerk to check-in her bag, Aubrey had drained her bottle of water. “Any interesting records come in?”

“We just finished stocking a new shipment of movie and film memorabilia. There are some treasures mixed in.” He knew how selective Aubrey was when it came to the vinyl and tried to guide her to the more interesting selections, but she was an excellent customer nonetheless.

Aubrey meandered through the aisles as she made her way back to the section of the store that the clerk mentioned the new content. She did not have soundtracks in her collection so was looking forward to adding a few. As Aubrey flipped through the albums, she immediately came across two 1973 “American Graffiti” albums. The movie was a classic, and Aubrey immediately knew she had to add this to her collection. Her only decision now was which one to choose. The color on the first was a brighter orange, but two of the corners were dogged. The other’s physical condition was pristine but was a bit more faded. After examining the records, she chose the second cover.

Now that she’d found an album to purchase, she excitedly skipped to later in the alphabet looking for a record matching one of her all-time favorite movies, Purple Rain. As luck would have it, in the P section, she found an album with a near-perfect cover. She may have a difficult time admitting it to anyone, but Prince was one of her beloved musicians of all time. She’d grown up on his music, and Aubrey knew most of his songs by heart. Now Aubrey had two movie vinyls for her collection when a few hours ago, she had none.

The blonde leaned against the stacks appreciating her new additions. Then, she froze. With her next thought, she wondered if she should even bother looking for the next album. “Might as well. I’ve already went down the rabbit hole.” She walked over to the R section and placed her albums on top of a stack. Aubrey took a deep breath, blew it out as she rolled her shoulders back, and wriggled her fingers before flipping through the albums.

Score! She quickly found what she was looking for. “Rocky Horror Picture Show.” She excitedly pulled the album from its resting place. She wasn’t surprised that the cover depicted the bright red lips on a black background from the opening and the film title in bright red letters that looked like they were dripping, precisely what she’d envisioned. She laid the cover aside and flipped through some more covers. She found several versions, including special anniversary covers. Then she saw [_the_ one](https://www.amazon.com/Rocky-Horror-Picture-Show/dp/B00E66C6JM/ref=sr_1_1?crid=62HJQJ91R3QU&dchild=1&keywords=rocky+horror+picture+show+vinyl+record&qid=1597537785&sprefix=rocky+horror+picture+show+viny%2Caps%2C191&sr=8-1). While this one was from 2013 and not an original release, the artwork was in 70’s style and featured Frank and Riff Raff front and center with other characters around the perimeter, all in 70’s drawing and colors.

Aubrey continued to flip through covers to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. At the very back of the R section, she came across another. Aubrey began to chuckle under her breath as she quickly added it to her stack. The [Rocky Horror Picture Show Audience Par-Tic-I-Pation Album](https://www.amazon.com/Rocky-Horror-Picture-Audience-Par-Tic-I-Pation/dp/B00008FOFA/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=rocky+horror+picture+show+participation+vinyl+record&qid=1597538307&sr=8-1) She didn’t have to check its condition or think twice. If her learning “Time Warp” in one week wasn’t impressive enough to capture Stacie’s attention, her learning the script surely would.

She took her selections to the front counter to the surprised clerk. “You are going all out today, Aubrey. Nice records,” he exclaimed as he flipped through. “Wow, two “Rocky Horror Picture” albums. You must be a huge fan.”

The blonde blushed as she admitted she’d only seen in twice but had quickly fallen victim to the cult culture. “Wait right here.” He held up a finger and went to the back of the store. When he came back, he had a nicely-bound, soft-cover book. “This is a collectors’ version of the script from a New York City theatre.”

“Youch. Pricey.” Aubrey carefully examined the book. After the clerk cut the price almost in half for his “favorite customer,” she added it to her purchase stack. To protect all the edges and corners, the clerk gave her two pieces of cardboard to sandwich her purchase as Aubrey slid it into her backpack. Pleased with her afternoon purchases, she unlocked her bike and headed home.

* * *

Beca was already waiting for Stacie in the restaurant. “Hey, Legs. Glad you could join me.” She stood up and hugged her friend.

“Hush, you little pipsqueak.” She lifted her tiny pal off the ground and gave her a spin around. “Thanks for making time for me.”

“I’ll never turn down a free meal, especially from you,” Beca teased. After the pair ordered their drinks and lunch, the smaller of the brunettes asked, “so what’s so important that you are willing to foot the bill for food. Who’s this interesting someone who showed up at the theatre last night?”

“That blonde you brought last week, yeah, she showed up. Alone.”

“What?? Aubrey was there?” Beca was caught entirely off guard since she had to drag Aubrey there in the first place.

“Yep. And she’d been studying. She danced the “Time Warp,” almost flawlessly I might add.” Stacie ran her hands through her hair.

“She used to be a dancer. Aubrey likes you if you couldn’t tell. Did you get her number?” When her friend hung her head in apparent shame, Beca couldn’t help but to lean back in her chair and give a deep belly laugh. “Why not? Nerd.”

“I’m a loser?” Stacie laughed at herself along with her friend. “Thus, lunch for my bestie here who is going to slip me Aubrey’s phone number to save me the embarrassment of finding her if she doesn’t show up at the theatre again.”

“Stacie. As much as I love you and as much as I love free food, I’m not handing over Aubrey’s number. That’s between the two of you. So… if you want to talk to her, I suggest that you approach her next time she shows up and get her number yourself. Like the grown-up you are.”

Stacie made an audible gasp and clutched at her chest dramatically. “You slay me, Mitchell.”

Beca put her hands up and shrugged. "Now how about dessert?"


	3. And Then a Step to the Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Audience participation lines are bold and in brackets]**

After lunch, Beca decided to hear Aubrey’s side of the story. She also wasn’t missing an opportunity to tease her friend for going to the midnight showing alone, especially after taking all week to learn the moves to the most famous audience participation song in the film. As she climbed up the front steps, Beca could hear what sounded like a crowd in Aubrey’s living room. The notes of “Time Warp” wafted through the front door and front windows.

Beca paused outside and listened for a few moments.

 **_[“Hey Riff, how’s your sex life?”]_ ** _Riff Raff sings, “It’s astounding;_ **_[“No, it’s a skeleton”]_ ** _  
Time is fleeting;_ **_[“What’s your favorite rock group?”]_ ** _Madness_ **_[“They suck”]_ ** _takes its toll._ **_[“Fifty cents, please.”]_ ** _But listen closely…_ **_[“For how long?”]._ **

_Magenta’s voice answers, “Not for very much longer”_

**_[“How many balls have you got?”]_ ** _Riff Raff picks up again. “I’ve got to_ **_[“I’ve got three”]_ ** _keep control._ **_[the crowd echoed “smoke a bowl” over “keep control”]_ ** _I remember doing the time warp_ **_[“Kick! Kick!”],_ ** _those moments when the blackness would hit me._

 _Riff and Magenta sing together, “And a void would be calling…”_ **_[ up and time warp!]_ **

Beca used her emergency key to let herself in to Aubrey’s house quietly. Her friend was going to kill her, but she **had** to catch the blonde in the act. She had a perfect line of sight to the living room from the front door and watched as Aubrey danced to the song. She also had somehow learned most of the lines.

 _The entire case of Transylvanians began to sing the chorus, “Let’s do the time warp again. Let’s do the time warp again._ **_[How’s it done?] [Here are the instructions: DO IT!]_ **

_The narrator’s voice is heard next. “It’s just a jump to the left.”_ **_[“Boom chug-a-lug-a-lug-a boom]_ **

_The entire cast responds, “And then a step to the right.”_

_“With your hands on your hips._ ** _[the audience echoed “tits” over “hips”]_** **_[“Or somebody else’s”]_** _“You bring your knees in tight. But it’s the pelvic thrust_ ** _[“oooo ahhh” with each thrust]_** _That really drives you insane. Let’s do the time warp again.  
_

Beca couldn’t stand it anymore. She raced forward and began to sing at the top of her lungs as she positioned herself next to Aubrey.

 _Let’s do the time warp again._ **_[they clapped to the rhythm]_ **

Aubrey shrieked in surprise as her friend appeared behind her. The record continued to play as the blonde clasped her chest.

 _Magenta’s voice drawled, “It’s so dreamy, oh fantasy free me. So you can’t see me,_ **_[“Do you douche”]_ ** _no, not at all._ ** _[“Where do you fuck?”]_ ** _In another dimension,_ **_[“How do you fuck?”]_ ** _with voyeuristic intention,_ ** _[“Where do you keep your tits?”]_ ** _Well secluded…”_

Aubrey got her wits about her and rushed over to turn off the record player.

“What, pray tell, my friend, are you listening to? I thought you had a ton of friends here.” Beca went over to Aubrey’s phonogram and picked up the album cover. “Rocky Horror Picture Show Audience Par-Tic-I-Pation? What the hell, Bree?”

With a towel in hand, wiping off her sweaty face, Aubrey went to her refrigerator and poured a glass of water from her filter. “You want some?” She poured Beca some water before crawling atop a barstool to catch her breath. “You scared the hell out of me, Becs. What gives?”

Beca chuckled as she responded. “I heard from a little birdie that you went to the theater last night. Without me.” She made a clucking sound with her tongue. “I’m crushed. I came over here to see if my birdie was telling the truth. Imagine my surprise to hear you in here, dancing away. To an audience participation album to boot. What gives?”

Fighting her blush, Aubrey admitted she’d gone to try to catch Stacie’s attention and failed. “I suppose the little birdie who told you was Chloe. At the end of the show, she and Stacie were laughing at me. I guess I didn’t master the dance as well as I thought I had.”

“Bbbbbnnnnppppp.” Beca made a honking noise. “Wrong answer. Stacie told me.” Aubrey’s eyebrows shot up. “She took me to lunch as a bribe to get your number.”

The blonde grinned. “And?”

“Same as I told you. Nope. You two need to be adults and address this on your own. I feel like I’m in middle school, passing notes. ‘Do you like me? Check one: Yes, No, Maybe.’”

Aubrey stuck out her lower lip. “Gawd, Becs. Why don’t you just put us both out of our misery and give up a phone number?”

“Nope.” Beca shook her head. “I was through being match-maker in college. You are such a perfectionist; I felt you always found fault with the guys I set you up with. I’m not going through rejection again.”

“Duh, I found fault with them because those were _guys_. This is different, Bec. Stacie’s fucking hot.” Aubrey huffed out a breath. “That’s alright. She doesn’t seem that into me anyway. She and the _real redhead_ were watching me after the lights came up, laughing at my dancing, I suppose.”

Beca explained she felt Aubrey misinterpreted what she saw. “Believe me, Stacie is interested and was quite impressed. So now, what’s this?” She tapped the audience participation cover. “You weren’t singing and dancing in here alone, were you? Because it sounded like you had a crowd in here.”

Her friend explained how she ran across the Rocky Horror albums during her trip to the record store. “And check this out.” Aubrey got up and went to her bookshelf and gently pulled out the collector’s script from New York.

Beca gingerly flipped through the yellowed pages. “Wow. You’ve totally geeked out in the last week. I’m impressed Bree.” Beca’s tilting lilt to her voice slightly embarrassed Aubrey.

“Hush.”

The tiny brunette prodded her friend for her plans to try to catch Stacie’s attention (despite already having it). “Do you want to go with me Saturday,” Aubrey asked. “Maybe we can coordinate our routine like Riff Raff and Magenta.”

“No way am I going to play Riff Raff. He gives me nightmares. Plus, I’m too short for a hunched back. Besides, that’s a little creepy – you showing dressed as Magenta when you have the hots for Stacie.”

Aubrey playfully pushed Beca’s arm. “I don’t mind taking Riff Raff’s part of the routine.” Aubrey let her know she wasn’t thinking about dressing as Magenta or Riff Raff, for all that mattered. She went to her laptop to a page she had bookmarked. “I want to go as a Transylvanian, [Annabel Leventon](http://www.rockymusic.org/showimage/093c727771869fea49459374fbd60c61.php).” She showed Beca the picture. “I know a resale shop that stocks used tuxedos, and I’m sure I can find a gaudy pink silk cummerbund.”

Beca gave a low whistle. “Damn, you are going to look hot in a tux.” She fanned her face with her hand. Aubrey shoved her a little harder this time. “Alright, so I’m pretty damned good at the [Time Warp](https://youtu.be/umj0gu5nEGs) in general. But this will be my first time dancing as a specific character. So on your feet, Mitchell.” The friends spent the rest of the evening with the YouTube clip pulled up on Aubrey’s television, going through the dance through the eyes of the two characters.

While Aubrey’s adrenaline was pumping hard, Beca eventually lost her steam and refused to move from Aubrey’s couch. “No! No more. In fact, you owe me dinner for this. Delivery tonight and again at a real restaurant!”

* * *

A few days later, Aubrey found the perfect pieces to her Transylvanian tuxedo. The jacket arms and pants legs were a bit too short, and she found a shirt that fit perfectly. Aubrey had to visit a few tuxedo rental stores, but she finally found the perfect cummerbund – shiny and pink.

Aubrey also picked up two new pairs of bright white socks and shiny black wingtip shoes for both her and Beca. The brunette was procuring her own suit but didn’t have time to find the accouterments. Aubrey also got a pillbox party hat for Beca and a cone-shaped one for her self.

Excited that she had found the perfect clothes to wear, Aubrey texted Beca and told her to come over on Thursday so they could see what wardrobe adjustments were needed and practice a few more times as Magenta and Riff Raff. When Beca balked, Aubrey texted again.

 _[From Aubrey: AND dinner, your choice]  
_ _[From Beca: Steak and lobster, I’m in!]_

Aubrey chuckled because she knew Beca despised seafood. They’d probably end up at the Indian restaurant a few blocks from where Aubrey worked.

When Beca arrived at Aubrey’s, they changed into their costumes and admired each other’s new look. “You _do_ look smoking in that ill-fitting tux, Bree. Then again, you could make a potato sack look sexy.” She adjusted the the elastic strap of her pillbox party hat. “Do I seriously have to wear this?”

“It’s the band or bobby pins,” Aubrey teased.

After the two did two run-throughs of the song, Aubrey declared them ready for Saturday. She then pulled out her props bag. “Here’s what I took last time. What else should I take?”

“Addict,” Beca chuckled. “That’s good enough.”

* * *

On Saturday, the friends drove to the theater together. Since Beca had paid last time they went together, Aubrey only thought it was fair to pay this time. As they handed their tickets over at the door, the same man said, “ohhhh horse-girl. You are becoming quite the regular, I see.”

Aubrey drew herself up to her full height and said, “address me as Annabel Leventon from here on, please, sir.”

“As you wish, Annabel.” He bowed and let her and Beca into the theater.

After getting their refreshments, Beca and Aubrey again sat in the same area. Beca started shoving handfuls of popcorn in her mouth. “Have you thought about what you are going to do after you get her attention,” she mumbled around the buttery kernels.

“That’s up to Stacie. She’s the one who’s been playing hard to get. She can make the first move.”

Beca laughed. “Okay, ice princess.”

As the virgin sacrifices started, Aubrey caught Stacie and Chloe peeking out from the side stage. When she looked over, Stacie quickly pushed Chloe back. The blonde chuckled, knowing that at least she’d been seen. After the sacrifices, the lights went down, and Stacie’s routine for [Science Fiction/Double Feature](https://youtu.be/spmOo9cv1gs) began. ([Audience participation version](https://youtu.be/KFs6zCL8ZII), not as sexy)

“Bree,” Beca hissed. “You have to quit drooling.” Aubrey responded by grabbing the shared popcorn box out of Beca’s hands and dumping what remained over her head. “Hey,” Beca protested. “I wasn’t done.” Aubrey just rolled her eyes.

When the [wedding scene](https://youtu.be/yM8YrhwjWMU) progressed outside, Aubrey nudged Beca with her elbow and whispered, “Betty, the bride, that’s Hillary Farr.”

“Who?”

“Come on; you know Hillary Farr. She’s on HGTV. That show _Love It or List It_.”

Beca squinted at the screen. “I’ll be damned. It sure is. Your knowledge scares me.”

“Yeah, and Frank is the pastor, and Transylvanians are the churchgoers.”

“Oh, stop it,” Beca teasingly responded.

Soon, the time came for the Time Warp and the audience moved into the aisles where they’d have room to dance. A couple was crouched in front of Aubrey and Beca, waiting for the Time Warp to start. Beca nudged Aubrey and pointed at them.

As the music started up, the friends advanced on either side of the couple to use them as ‘props’ for the first part of the song. Then Aubrey went racing around the aisle and back to Beca as Riff Raff raced around the room. Catching on to what Aubrey and Beca were doing, the couple played along during the verses in between the dancing parts of the song.

While Aubrey was trying to concentrate on dancing Riff Raff’s part, she couldn’t help but cut her eyes to Stacie, who was dancing on the stage. Each time she looked, Stacie had her eyes glued on Beca and Aubrey. Of course, Stacie knew her part so well, she could do it blindfolded. Regardless, a warm feeling rushed through Aubrey as she realized that Stacie was genuinely paying attention to her.

After everyone in the theater fell to the grimy floor at the end of the song, Aubrey bounced up as they hurried back to their seats for [Sweet Transvestite](https://youtu.be/bc80tFJpTuo%C2%A0). “I love this song,” Aubrey whispered.

“Think you’d put on a leather outfit and a cape for me?” Beca wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Aubrey rewarded her with a hard poke. “Seriously, I love you in a tux, but I’d marry you in leather.”

“Fucker.” About that time, Frank thew off his cape. “Ohhh, another fun fact. The film was originally to start in black and white. Then when Frank throws off his cape, the film would have switched to color.”

“Walking encyclopedia right here, everyone,” Beca said in a droll voice.

Throughout the movie, Aubrey thought about ways she was going to go about getting Stacie’s phone number. Now that she knew Stacie had the hots for her, this might be an exciting cat and mouse game. About halfway through the film, she got Beca’s attention again.

“Geesh woman, do you even want to watch the show?”

“Hush. I have an idea. Can we cut out of here right before the movie is over?”

“What?? After all this, you don’t want to talk to Stacie? Geesh, woman.”

“I have a better idea. Besides, Stacie ignored me last week.” Aubrey gave her a quick rundown of her possible plan, and they agreed they’d discuss it more after they left.

Right as the movie was ending, the friends gathered their things and snuck out of the theater.

* * *

“Damn, Chloe. They were sitting right here. I know it. She and Beca were dressed as Transylvanians.” Stacie was despondent as she sat in the seat Aubrey had watched from.

Chloe sat next to her tall friend. “I know, Stace. I saw them. Hell, during the Time Warp, they didn’t just dance, they did yours and Flo’s routine. Pretty good job, too.”

Stacie was confused as to why Beca didn’t stay. She’d told Stacie that getting Aubrey’s number would be up to her. But how could she get it if the pair left early? “Fuck. I don’t think Beca knew what she was talking about when she said Aubrey was into me.”

The redhead laughed as she started taking the bobby pins out of her hair and running her fingers through to break up the gel. “Oh, she’s into you, alright. I saw her staring at you during your lips performance, and she couldn’t keep your eyes off of you the entire show.” Chloe laughed. “Come on; it’s Beca. There’s no telling what’s up.”

Chloe and Stacie made their way to the café to meet the other live cast members for their after movie traditional short-order food. As soon as they walked in, the teasing started.

“Ahhhhh yeah. Get it, Stacie.” Fat Amy was always the loudest of the group. “You have a hottie, blonde Transylvanian after you.” She kept her leather teddy on for shock value, but sometimes she kept her cloak on in public to not expose herself as much.

“No, no, no!” Stacie whined.

“Girl, she lurvs you, my sister!” Flo laughed. She never stayed in costume simply because the hump was uber uncomfortable. Lilly just grunted like Rocky as the group laughed. “She had my part of Time Warp down pretty pat if you ask me.” Flo threw her hands back and fro like during the song.

“Come on, Stace. Did you get her digits?” Cynthia Rose’s biker outfit made her seem as tough as she was. Stacie found it humorous that she rode “Eddie’s motorcycle” every Saturday night.

“Guys shut the hell up. Chloe and I went to where she and Beca were sitting. They were both gone.” Stacie continued telling the group how she’d had lunch with Beca the weekend before and that Beca had assured her that Aubrey liked her. “I guess Beca just said that so she could con me out of free food. Figures.”

About halfway through Stacie’s explanation, Cynthia Rose’s phone started buzzing with messages. She fiddled with it a bit, responding with rapid-fire texts. Suddenly she stood up and grabbed her leather jacket off the back of her chair. “Sorry, guys, something came up, and I have to go.”

“It’s almost three am on Sunday morning. What’s so important that you are leaving our after-party?” Chloe made a face at C.R.

“I… I just have to go.” With that, Cynthia Rose rushed out the door. She trotted around the corner of the building, pulled her phone back out, and dialed a number.

“Hey, Becs, it’s me.” …. “What? Oh, yeah. Stacie is bugging out a bit. It’s kind of funny, to be honest. Why’d you guys leave?” … “I see. So let the games begin.” … “How can I help?” After listening to Beca’s brief explanation, C.R. burst out laughing. “That’s a righteous plan. I’d _love_ to help. See you guys tomorrow.”

Beca disconnected the call and looked at Aubrey. “Cynthia Rose is in! Eleven am in the morning. Have lots of coffee and a pastry assortment from that bakery you know I like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months ago, I came across this YouTube video somewhere or the other. It was posted about a month into quarantine. I’m sure you remember how stir crazy things got there for a while and maybe still is for you. A father and daughter got together and did this rendition of The Time Warp. The actual movie clip is in the lower right for reference. I’ve watched it countless times, in awe of the detail this family pair went into to recreate this scene. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> [Time Warp in Quarantine](https://youtu.be/_4Gl_zEyjTE)


	4. Put Your Hands on Your Hips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three videos are linked at the end. For those of you new to the RHPS cult, they'll help set the stage.

Aubrey heard a roaring burrrooomboomboom outside her house. She raced outside and saw Beca climbing off an old, beat-up motorcycle where she’d been riding behind C.R.. Cynthia Rose had on a flat black half-helmet and stayed seated as she revved her motor a few times before cutting her bike off.

“Hot pootie. Bless my soul! Love the bike, C.R.” Aubrey trotted over and examined the motorcycle. “It’s Eddie through and through, for sure!”

Cynthia chuckled, “I really love that rock and roll!” She grinned at Aubrey. “You are giving my friend Stacie a run for her money. It’s good for her – to have to work for something, you know. She’ll appreciate you more. I’m glad I talked to Beca last night. This ‘reveal’ is so going to be amazing.”

“Beca said you had a passion for motorcycles. Hang on; I have a surprise for you.”

C.R. hadn’t noticed that the small brunette was missing until she heard a guttural, thunderous retort coming from up the drive. The sound was crackling with a thud, thud, thud in sync with a heart-beat. She whipped her head around to where the unmistakable sound was coming from. Beca had opened the garage door and began rolling down the driveway on a bad-ass Barracuda Silver Denim Iron 883. 

C.R. gave a low whistle. “Damn, girl, I never read you for a Harley Davidson girl.” She motioned towards the bike, so Beca put down the kickstand and climbed off. Cynthia Rose threw her leg over the seat and gave the throttle a few twists to hear the rumble and feel the bike vibrate between her legs.

“Go ahead,” Aubrey shouted as she motioned to the street. C.R. grinned from ear to ear as she took off on the Iron 883. The blonde turned to Beca. “You’re right. She had no clue I’m a biker chick.”

“You don’t exactly read like a leather jacket chick.”

Aubrey raised her eyebrows. “Oh, just you wait, my friend. Just you wait. She'll find there's more to me than meets the eye.”

“Don’t I know it?” Beca muttered.

After a bit, the friends could hear the Harley thumping back to the house. When C.R. pulled up the driveway, she was somehow grinning wider than before. She twisted off the key. “Damn, girl. Now I know you can pull this off.”

Aubrey invited Beca and Cynthia Rose inside, where they had some coffee and munched on the pastries she’d brought. Beca dumped the contents of her backpack on the table. Silver chrome military helmet with black chinstrap, a black Elvis wig, some fuzzy sideburns, and a pair of black sunglasses. Beca also unslung the beat-up saxophone from around her neck.

C.R. chewed on the croissant she’d plucked from the assortment Aubrey had. “Those are parts of my costume you can use. What are you wearing?”

“Hey, Bree. What about the black sexy lingerie you bought for that costume party?” Beca had an evil glint in her eye thinking about it.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “In your dreams, Mitchell. I’ll be on a motorcycle.”

Aubrey held up a finger and excused herself to the bedroom. When she returned in the outfit she’d selected, C.R. and Beca looked her up and down.

After examining the outfit, C.R. tutted. “Jeans, nice. Top needs work.” Aubrey changed clothes and tried again. “You need something more ‘Eddie-esque.’”

“What about this?” Beca emerged from Aubrey’s bedroom with a men’s leather jacket.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “That’s Joey's jacket, my ex.”

With a mischievous look on her face, Beca smirked. “Great. He doesn’t need it anymore. I never liked him anyway - he was dork. We can modify it to be exactly how it needs to be. Consider the modification to be my contribution.”

“Hey, Becs?” Aubrey looked at her friend with a curious look on her face. “Your phone has been blowing up. What’s up?”

Beca laughed as she checked some of the latest messages. “Nothing’s up. Stacie is bugging me, wanting to know why we disappeared last night. She’s getting irritated, I think.” Beca went on to say that she was pretty sure Stacie would forgive her. “I’ll avoid her this week. Just hope she doesn’t show up on my doorstep.”

* * *

Cynthia Rose and Aubrey went through Eddie’s song several times in the living room. Aubrey lived on a cul-de-sac, so the trio headed outside. C.R. tossed Aubrey her bike keys so she could practice riding around a bit like she was on the set. “I come in on my motorcycle. The manager allows that much, but not much more. The exhaust doesn’t mesh well with the audience,” she laughed. “So, I just race around the stage instead.”

Beca connected her phone to her wireless speaker and played the song Aubrey would be performing to, and Aubrey had a ball belting out [Whatever Happened to Saturday Night aka Hot Patootie](https://youtu.be/PO6c6NJgdvQ). Overtaken with the role, C.R. found herself racing around the street with her, laughing the entire time.

Once Aubrey was satisfied that she’d picked Cynthia Rose’s brain enough, they made plans to get together Saturday evening to perfect Aubrey’s look. She then took her Harley key out of her pocket and dangled it in front of Cynthia Rose. “Wanna trade for a week?”

“WHAT?” C.R. grabbed the key. “You’re kidding, right?” Aubrey shook her head. “I love my bike and all but a Harley? Hell yeah, I’ll trade you for a week.” She handed her key over to Aubrey. “Sweet.”

* * *

Beca spent the better part of her free time that week working on Aubrey’s leather jacket. She did her research online to make the vest as close as possible to the one Meat Loaf wore in the movie. She still thought it hilarious that Aubrey was going to try to pull off Eddie, but if anyone could do it, Aubrey could. Cynthia Rose played Eddie in her unique way, which worked well for her. Aubrey would bring something different, and shock the hell out of Stacie at the same time.

As the tiny brunette leaned over the article of clothing, her doorbell rang. Without thinking, Beca got up to answer the door. Much to her surprise, Stacie was standing there. She quickly slammed the door and ran back to her table to gather all her supplies along with the jacket.

Stacie began banging on the door and yelling. “Open the door this instant, Beca Mitchell. Don’t make me break-in, and you know I can.” Beca threw the jacket in the materials in the front closet to keep them hidden before opening the door to let Stacie inside.

“What the hell, Beca? You ignore my texts _and_ my calls, and then when I come over, you shut the door in my face. What kind of friend are you?”

Beca went to the refrigerator and opened it. “Beer?” She casually asked over her shoulder, ignoring Stacie’s rant.

“Got tequila?” Stacie was in a snarky mood. She rolled her eyes then replied, “sure, beer is great.”

The friends made their way to the living room. “Okay, Becs, spill. I thought you said Aubrey was into me.”

“I did.” Beca was being cautious and not volunteering any information. Stacie glared at her. “What? It’s true.”

“Then where the hell did you two disappear to after the show on Saturday? I finally got the nerve to talk to her, and you two were nowhere to be found.” Beca didn’t speak. “And then you ghost me all week. Come on, Beca.”

“What can I say? Something came up.” Beca drained her beer to buy time to think of what to tell Stacie. She knew she’d been evasive with her friend ever since leaving the theater. But what they had planned was going to be epic. Stacie was going to be dumbfounded.

Stacie kept nudging her friend for more information, but Beca wasn’t giving her any more information. “I’m disappointed in you, my friend.” After a bit more unsuccessful begging for Aubrey’s number, Stacie got disgusted and left. “You owe _me_ lunch or dinner now. I won’t forget this.”

Once Stacie left, Beca messaged Aubrey to let her know how riled up Stacie was and that they had to hit it out of the park.

* * *

When Beca showed up Saturday, she had torn the jacket to shreds. Beca had cut the sleeves short, leaving the short edges ragged. Leopard skin fabric lined the collar. A belt at the front waist had silver grommets punched on it. On the yoke, Beca had painted “BABY” in flaming red letters and somehow distressed the word so it looked like it was peeling.

Aubrey came out of the bedroom in extra tight skinny jeans with holes ripped in the knees. She had tucked her pants into cowboy boots that came about halfway up her calves. A skin-tight black t-shirt completed her ensemble. Beca handed her the leather jacket to put on. When she heard a knock on the door, she went to let C.R. in. “So? How do I look?” She modeled her clothes for Cynthia Rose.

C.R. gave a wolf-whistle as she looked Aubrey up and down. “Sexy as hell. Stacie's going to shit. Let’s do your make up and make you perfect.” As they settled in Aubrey’s living room, Cynthia Rose chuckled, “I looked up some things to make sure we get it right. We,” she motioned between them, “don’t exactly have the same complexion.”

Using pink and purple eye-shadow, C.R. gave Aubrey a mean-looking black eye under her left eye. Using spirit gum, she attached the broad sideburns. Then she used black and red pencils to draw the forehead scar. C.R. built up the scar that stretched across Aubrey’s forehead with some theater latex.

Cynthia Rose pulled out some temporary tattoos which she placed on Aubrey’s skin. “I ordered gobs of these online. They easily come off, or you can wear them until they wear off like me.” She presented her right forearm that had a skull ‘tattooed’ on it. She applied the same tattoo to the blonde then placed a black and red flapping banner beneath that —finally, the word “MOM.”

The words LOVE and HATE were written on the knuckles of Aubrey’s fingers. She then declared Aubrey ready for her performance. “Just like Eddie, but sexier."

"We need to make sure nobody sees you, especially none of the cast. Come through the back door, and I’ll show you where to hide until it’s your time to shine. Any questions?”

* * *

At the theater, Cynthia Rose went to the cast area, as usual, hoping nobody would miss her not having her helmet and Elvis wig. Meanwhile, Beca took her seat in the audience. Aubrey was waiting in the back. Everyone was in their place.

Beca riveted her attention on the side stage, watching for any cast member to peek out. Sure enough, both Stacie and Chloe peeked out and found Beca in the audience. Stacie’s eyes searched for someone else, and Beca swore she could see disappointment cross across her friend’s face before she turned and stomped off. Chloe crossed her arms and huffed before she marched over to Beca.

“What on Earth are you doing to Stacie? She’s so disappointed.” Chloe was chewing Beca out since Aubrey wasn’t there. Not answering, Beca shrugged. “BECA!” The redhead held her hand out for Beca’s phone. “I want Aubrey’s number.” When Beca refused to entertain any conversation or to give up the blonde’s number, Chloe, too, stomped off.

* * *

When the [Science Fiction Double Feature](https://youtu.be/GKhPVHoodrU) song started, Beca was surprised to see another performer making a feeble attempt at Stacie’s routine. Of course, not many people could duplicate the sexiness of her friend’s performance. Apparently, Stacie wasn’t into her performance. Beca was relieved to see Stacie playing the role of Magenta; however, she could tell that Stacie was thrown off, no doubt by Aubrey’s absence.

Right after [Sweet Transvestite](https://youtu.be/bc80tFJpTuo), Cynthia Rose went to find Aubrey to get her in her position since her part would be after the next song. During Frank’s song, [I Can Make You a Man](https://youtu.be/tEx8__ie6bg), Fat Amy was humping a cellophane-wrapped pommel horse as only Fat Amy could, singing to Lilly, who stood by mutely. Towards the end of the song, the Deep Freeze alert started sounding on the big screen. Aubrey was in place on top of C.R.’s motorcycle waiting off stage. The dry ice smoke on stage was Aubrey’s key to start the bike and get ready for her [Hot Patootie, Bless My Soul](https://youtu.be/pMRl55U0eDw) song.

As Columbia shouted, “EDDIE!” on screen and ran to Meat Loaf, Chloe stood in shock before Ashley pushed her forward towards “Eddie.” Aubrey rode the motorcycle to the mark on the stage. Stacie stood behind Jessica and Ashley, dumbstruck at the person who was taking Cynthia Rose’s place.

After turning off the engine, Aubrey took off her shades and threw them to the side as she jumped off the bike and began singing. She leaned against the windshield and looked over at Stacie, winking as she belted out the song with the big screen. As Aubrey flirted with the various cast members, including Chloe, Stacie was seething. Chloe played her part and jumped into Aubrey’s arms to be placed on the motorcycle seat, While Stacie was happy and surprised to see Aubrey, but she couldn’t get past the attention Aubrey was showering on Chloe.

Chloe had quickly recovered and was dancing with Aubrey as hard as she could, now understanding why Beca had been acting so strangely towards Stacie the past week. During the saxophone solo, something Chloe had whispered in her ear made Aubrey decide to improvise and move closer to Stacie rather than Chloe. Aubrey put her back against Stacie as the sax solo continued before moving back to the center of the stage.

Aubrey again ad-libbed after the solo as she handed the sax off to Ashley. Rather than strutting up to Chloe, Aubrey sauntered to Stacie and flirted with her, much like Eddie did with Columbia. Fortunately, Stacie knew Columbia’s part as well as Magenta’s and played along when Aubrey tossed her on the ground to dry-hump her. While she expected it, Stacie about lost her shit with Aubrey on top of her. Stacie had always teased Chloe for doing the dirty with C.R., but this was crazy. Chloe shifted parts as well as she went off with Flo to dance in the ‘freezer’ area.

Stacie and Aubrey continued to roll around on the ground as the rest of the cast sang and did their line kicks. Aubrey blew Stacie a kiss and began to race around the stage as Eddie rode through the Transylvanians on his bike. When Flo accosted Aubrey with her rubber pick ax, despite having seen this scene countless times, Stacie could feel her heart pounding out of her chest as if she was watching Aubrey being murdered for real.

Then, as quickly as Aubrey appeared on stage, she was gone. Chloe and Stacie ran back to their regular places. Stacie felt like she had run a spring and was floating on a cloud – at the same time.

* * *

Her adrenaline pumping from the song and her performance, Aubrey quickly went to the theater’s restroom and began to take off the fake scar and other make-up Cynthia Rose had applied. She decided to keep the tattoos for the time being for shock value. Besides, she kind of liked them. They helped her stay tough, like Eddie. As Beca burst in, she was all in a twitter. “Oh my gawd, Aubrey. You nailed it! You should have seen Stacie’s face.”

The blonde grinned at the praise from her tiny friend. “She was so jealous when you were dancing with Chloe at the beginning of the song.”

“I know,” Aubrey exclaimed. “Temporarily changing Magenta and Columbia’s role was a stroke of genius. During our first dance, Chloe whispered the idea in my ear. Damn, she thinks fast on her feet.”

“I can’t believe we pulled this off, well _you_ pulled this off.” Beca was incredibly giddy. “So, what’s next? We haven’t even talked about that.”

Aubrey explained her thoughts to which Beca wholeheartedly agreed while laughing her ass off. “Genius.”

After Aubrey had cleaned her face and applied her makeup, the friends returned to watch the rest of the performance.

* * *

Stacie’s performance immensely improved after Aubrey appeared onstage; her energy level shot through the roof. As the show ended and the lights came up, Stacie grabbed Chloe’s hand to drag her to the audience. “Holy fuck, did you see Aubrey? Talk about H.O.T. Now I understand why Beca was such an ass all week.” Stacie was rambling a hundred miles an hour. “Wait! C.R. had to be involved. That was her motorcycle. What was your part?” She eyed Chloe suspiciously.

Chloe held up her hands. “I knew nothing. During our first dance, I _may_ have suggested Aubrey do the rest of the flirting with you. But that’s it. I promise.” She crossed her chest, happy to see how tickled Stacie was at the turn of events.

As the two exited the curtains, Stacie froze. “ ** _Mo.Ther.Fuck.Er_.** They’re gone. Again.” She made fists so hard her nails were cutting into her palms. “What kind of games are they playing?” If Stacie was disappointed the previous week, she was livid this week. Beyond livid. Aubrey had made a grand entrance on stage as Eddie, and then she was a no-show. Again. “This time, I’m seriously going to put a hurt on that midget.”

Chloe didn’t understand but did her best to console her friend. Stacie’s anger quickly turned to her being upset, and she announced she was skipping the after-show café mingle. Despite Chloe begging her to join the cast, Stacie claimed she was in no shape to be around anyone. “Here’s my keys. I’ll catch an Uber after I close up the theater.” Chloe knew not to push her friend, so she found the rest of the cast, and they walked to the café.

* * *

As the group got into the front of the café, Fat Amy put her arms out, blocking everyone’s path. “Well, look at that.” She pointed at Beca, Aubrey, and Cynthia Rose, who were sitting at the group’s regular tables with coffee and slices of pie. “Chloe, get hold of Stacie. Get her here now. Just don’t tell her why.”

Chloe grabbed her phone. As she thumbed out her message to Stacie, she told the group. “Everybody. Let’s blow up her phone. She can’t resist all of us.”

After each cast member texted Stacie no less than three times each, they all piled inside and started talking over each other, trying to understand what had happened that during the show. C.R. motioned them to be quiet. “Let’s wait on Stacie. We aren’t explaining this twice.”

As Beca’s phone rang, she told everyone to hush. “It’s Stacie.” As she answered the call, the group could only hear her end. “Don’t be mad at me, Stacie. I didn’t have them all text you.” … “God, maybe they have a good reason to want you at the café. They're your friends, too.” … “Oh, for chrissake, just come over here.” … “Yes, you heard me right, come over here. I’m here, too.” … Beca rolled her eyes. “I’m hanging up now, Stacie. Haaaaaaaaaaanging up.” Beca disconnected and grinned at the group. “I think she’s on her way.”

Sure enough, Stacie soon came waltzing into the door. She stood at the end of the tables that were shoved together. “All of you,” she exclaimed as she shook her finger at them. “All of you are evil people and very much in trouble.” Then she pointed to Aubrey. “Except you.” Then she went on scolding her friends who were now loudly protesting at her mock anger.

Cynthia Rose banged her butter knife on the table to get everyone’s attention. “Hey!” The cast quieted so C.R. could address Stacie, who had sat down next to Aubrey, trying to hide her surprise. “Nobody knew about this other than myself, Beca, and Aubrey. We hatched the plan last week and thought it would be funny since you two,” she pointed at Stacie and Aubrey, “have had the hots for each other for weeks now, and neither of you had the guts to step up.”

The group went on to talk about Aubrey’s premier performance, gushing at how well she did. Many of them went as far as to ask Aubrey if she was joining the cast. “Now guys, settle down. She’s not taking my spot, although I may have found a substitute now.” Cynthia Rose wanted to make sure that they knew that this was a one-time deal – mostly.

Stacie couldn’t keep the ear-to-ear smile off her face and directed her next question at Aubrey. “And whose idea was it to flip the script and flirt with Magenta rather than Columbia? RHPS live cast is pretty strict, you know.”

“Whatever,” Chloe called out. “I’ll take the blame for that. I saw how jealous you were when she sat me on the motorcycle, so I told her to do it.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, thank you. And I’ll never tease you about C.R. dry humping you again.”

While the group continued their mindless chatter, Stacie moved her chair closer to Aubrey’s. “Hi,” she softly said.

“Hi, back.” Aubrey flashed a smile towards the woman sitting next to her. “Surprised?”

Chuckling, Stacie replied, “pleasantly so. Is that why you left early last week?” Aubrey nodded. “I had finally gotten the nerve to come to talk to you, and you were gone.”

Aubrey explained that this idea struck her after the song had come on, and she’d convinced Beca to leave so the two couldn’t officially meet. “I hope I’m forgiven?”

“Maybe.” Stacie’s mischievous grin let Aubrey know she was up to something. Aubrey raised her eyebrows. “What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?”

Aubrey didn’t respond. She unlocked her phone and slid it over to Stacie for her to add her number. After taking her phone back, Aubrey fiddled with the keyboard some, and an alert came across Stacie’s phone.

_[Unknown: Having lunch with you?]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter if you didn't watch the videos as you read.
> 
> [Sweet Transvestite](https://youtu.be/bc80tFJpTuo)  
> [I Can Make You a Man](https://youtu.be/tEx8__ie6bg)
> 
> [Hot Patootie, Bless My Soul](https://youtu.be/pMRl55U0eDw)
> 
> Thanks to ilovetoread2019 for the excellent tutelage in hyperlinks in End Notes. Now I'll go crazy!


	5. And Pull Your Knees in Tight

Once the after-show party broke up, Stacie lingered back, talking to Aubrey. Finally, Chloe and Beca decided to switch rides so Stacie could take Aubrey home. Beca and Aubrey would return in the morning for Cynthia Rose’s motorcycle.

“Come on, let’s blow this popsicle stand.” Stacie stood and offered her hand to help Aubrey up. The moment their fingers connected, Aubrey could swear she felt sparks before a warm feeling shot up her arm. She smiled as she stood and walked with Stacie to the car.

“It’s so quiet without everyone around,” Aubrey murmured, enjoyed the feel of Stacie’s soft skin against her palm.

“Yeah,” Stacie admitted. “Takes me a while to wind down after all this. I mean, it’s only a few hours to dawn on Sunday when I get home, but I’m too hyped to go to bed. Don’t get me wrong; I love Rocky Horror and all. It can be draining, though.”

As Stacie’s car pulled into Aubrey’s driveway, the blonde invited her in. “I can make some herbal tea, maybe help you wind down some.” Aubrey hoped her request had come off as innocent as she honestly only wanted to spend some more time with Stacie. If that meant quiet time, so be it.

“I could use some hot tea.” Stacie flashed a shy, soft smile and turned off the car.

Inside, Aubrey put a tea kettle on to boil and brought Stacie a box of tea from which to choose. “Fancy.” She selected chamomile and handed the container back to Aubrey.

“Honey or milk?” Stacie shook her head. While she waited for Aubrey to return, she lazily looked around the living room for clues about the woman who she’d been obsessed with over the last few weeks. Tasteful artwork adorned the walls. The built-ins were full of books and scattered knick-knacks from travels. Also in one corner was an old phonograph and a wooden crate filled with vinyl records. Stacie made a note to take a closer look later.

Not long after, Aubrey took a seat next to Stacie and handed her a cup of steaming chamomile tea. “I hope you don’t have sensitivities to odors. I put some lavender essential oil in the diffuser.”

The two women sat in silence, enjoying the peace, the tea, and the smells. “You have a much better way of winding down, Aubrey. I usually just go home, have a beer, and play with my roommate's cat.” After a bit more silence, Stacie spoke again. “I’m still surprised you pulled that act off tonight.”

Aubrey reached over and silenced Stacie by placing a gentle finger on her lips. “Shhh. No talking about it tonight. Relax.” Stacie had finished her tea, so Aubrey took the cups and put them on the coffee table. The brunette leaned against her, snuggling into her side. Aubrey unconsciously started running her fingers through Stacie’s hair, gently pulling out the small tangles caused by Magenta’s wig.

When she realized what she was doing, Aubrey froze. Stacie mumbled something and shifted slightly. After a few more minutes, Aubrey realized Stacie had fallen smooth asleep. Not wanting to disturb the woman, she carefully eased up and lay Stacie down on her couch. Aubrey retrieved a pillow and blanket from her linen closet and did her best to make the brunette comfortable before heading to bed herself.

* * *

The next morning, Aubrey padded into the living room to see a ruffled Stacie sitting up on the couch with the pillow and folded blanket stacked next to her. “Morning,” Stacie mumbled. “Guess I fell asleep. You could have woke my sorry ass up, you know.”

“Seeing that it’s nearly eleven in the morning, you apparently needed the sleep.” Aubrey started some coffee for both of them.

“It’s seriously that late? Guess I needed the sleep, that or I was super relaxed. I choose the latter.” She got up and went to stand next to Aubrey while the coffee brewed. “Thanks for letting me stay. Last night was relaxing.”

She put her hand on Aubrey’s arm as a gesture of thanks. Aubrey could feel the chill bumps form instantly despite Stacie’s warm skin. Aubrey attempted to push certain thoughts of Stacie out of her mind by closing her eyes but gathering her wits about herself was difficult.

The women decided that Stacie would take Aubrey back to pick up the motorcycle then they would meet for lunch around one. That would allow time for both of them to freshen up and get ready.

As Stacie stopped her car to let Aubrey off at the theater, she grabbed Aubrey’s hand before the blonde could get out of the vehicle. Stacie started to say something, then stopped herself. After gently squeezing Aubrey’s hand, she simply said, “See you at one.”

* * *

During her ride home, Aubrey’s mind raced with a thousand thoughts. But her main ones were the feelings she felt when Stacie’s skin connected with hers. Electric.

While the last few weeks had been crazy, Aubrey’s behavior had been entirely out of character. She thought of herself as a carefully controlled person, living her organized life with little change or variation. Yet here she was, addicted to a cult movie she’d only seen three, well three and a half times in the theater. And she’d dove headfirst into the world of Rocky Horror Picture Show, all to get the attention of a woman whom she’d had the attention of from the first showing.

Back at home, Aubrey got ready for her lunch date and brushed aside her thoughts of being out of control. She was attracted to Stacie, without a doubt. And since Aubrey was enjoying the cult classic, so she decided to revel in things as they came.

Ready with time to spare, Aubrey decided to call Beca, who picked up immediately. “Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy Aubrey. I drove by your house this morning to take you to get C.R.’s motorcycle. Yeah, when I saw Stacie’s car, I decided not to stop.”

Aubrey explained how Stacie had fallen asleep. “I covered her up and let the woman get some rest. That’s it.”

“Uh, huh. Sure. I’ll go with what you tell me, but you can be truthful with me, Bree.” Beca loved it when she could tease Aubrey. The blonde had been loosening her prim and proper ways during the last few weeks.

“Hush!” Aubrey explained she was meeting Stacie in a bit for a late lunch. “I’m not quite sure how I feel about that. I mean, I like her and all. But…”

“Aubrey.” Beca’s voice had a warning tone to it. “Stop. Don’t second guess yourself. Your world has been turned upside-down recently. Just go with it. You deserve to enjoy Stacie. Lord knows you’ve worked your ass off to get her attention.”

Aubrey chuckled. “I suppose that’s true. Hey, Beca…”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for everything.”

* * *

Aubrey decided to dress casually in a pinkish maroon t-shirt and loose jeans. She had some short brown lace-up boots with a zipper along the side. This was a lunch date after all, and she didn’t want to go overboard with her clothes.

When Aubrey got to the restaurant, she saw Stacie walking towards the door. She put her fingers in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle to catch the brunette’s attention. As Stacie looked her direction, she gave an innocent wave as if Aubrey had just called out Stacie’s name. She waited for Aubrey at the door, and they entered the establishment together.

Stacie, too, had dressed casually in a navy t-shirt and jeans. She had a houndstooth checked jacket slung over her forearm. “I tend to get cold in these places,” she explained as she motioned to the light jacket. “Fancy meeting you here.”

As the women were seated with water and menus, the waiter hurried over to take their drink menu. “What’s good here,” Aubrey asked?

“I have yet to find anything I didn’t like.” When the server returned with their drinks, Aubrey ordered a grilled salmon salad and Stacie an order of fish tacos.

As the pair waited on their food, their conversation was random. “So before Beca brought you to the show four weeks ago, you’d never seen Rocky Horror before?” Stacie seemed surprised. “Not even in college?”

“Nope.” Aubrey shook her head. “I was pretty studious and serious about my life. I didn’t leave myself much time for frivolous things like cult movies,” she replied teasingly.

Stacie gasped and clutched her chest. “Frivolous? How dare you!” Her eyes danced with amusement. “You obviously enjoyed it since you kept coming back.”

“Yeah, something like that.” Aubrey was enjoying their banter. “And this actress there caught my eye, you see.” She winked at Stacie. “Of course, I kept going back. And I kept trying to do things to get your attention.”

“Oh, you had my attention that first night in the café. I thought I was obvious.”

“And I thought you and Chloe were partners.” With this, Stacie began to laugh. “What? I did. You two are so flirty.”

“Chloe is flirty with everyone. She’s Columbia through and through. Okay, my ego is begging to know. What about me caught your attention?”

“Well,” Aubrey could feel the blush of embarrassment crawling up her neck. “Your performance as Magenta is fabulous, but if I’m honest… your opening act during the Science Fiction Double Feature. I was mesmerized at how your lithe body moved. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen anyone that limber.”

“Blame it on the Pilates and yoga. By day, I’m an instructor. I run a small studio over on 4th Ave.” As they continued to visit, Aubrey asked Stacie how she got involved in fitness and if she had aspirations to open more studios. “Meh, maybe. Right now, I’m happy with where I am in life.”

Aubrey learned that Stacie was born in Pennsylvania. “But when I was around five, my parents moved us to the Outer Banks. They owned this colorful little beachside hangout. The locals loved the food, and I loved the beach. I quickly learned to surf and spent most of my spare time catching waves.”

“A little beatnik, eh?”

“You have no idea. When my parents would make me come in off the water every so often, I’d grab my paintbrush and add to the murals around the building. I loved my childhood!” Stacie paused. “Wait, why are we only talking about me? I want to know more about you.”

“There’s not much to know, really. I’m an Army brat. My father is a retired Major General and now does contract work with the Pentagon. So, you can imagine my upbringing was fairly rigid and dull, just like me.”

“I don’t believe a word you say, Aubrey. I don’t see you as rigid or dull.”

Aubrey was saved by their food coming out. “Trade?” Stacie offered up a shrimp speared on her fork. When the blonde nodded, she reached across and put the crustacean on Aubrey’s plate and cut off a small corner of salmon. “I _love_ their salmon.”

“These shrimp aren’t bad either,” Aubrey admitted after popping the shrimp into her mouth.

A typical hour lunch stretched into upwards of two hours. Aubrey and Stacie weren’t even aware of the time until Stacie saw the server standing with his arms crossed, looking at them. She pointed and giggled. “I think his shift has ended. Think we should put him out of his misery?” She motioned for the check.

“Oh my, we’ve been here over two hours, Stacie.” Aubrey managed to snatch the bill from the server’s hand as he walked up with it. Stacie immediately protested. “No arguments. You can get the next one.”

“Ahhhhhh so there will be a next time. Interesting,” Stacie teased. “You pay, I’ve got the tip.” Once Aubrey signed the credit card slip, Stacie tossed some cash on the table, and they left.

* * *

Outside, Stacie grabbed Aubrey’s hand and turned her where they were facing each other. “I’ve enjoyed talking with you, Aubrey. Is it wrong of me to say that I’m not ready to go home yet?”

Catching her breath from being so close to Stacie’s mouth, Aubrey looked down to do a quick search on her phone before replying, “me neither. Come on.” They slowly meandered down the street, apparently towards a destination Aubrey had in mind. “Do you like ice cream? This place churns their ice cream daily and has a pretty odd assortment of flavors.”

When they got to the small shop, they looked at all the selections, getting sample spoons as they wished. Aubrey ended up ordering ‘Grape Nut Vanilla’ while Stacie got ‘Jalapeño Peach.’ They took their cones to go and continued their walk. Before they realized, they were nearing the beach. Neither were really dressed for walking on the sand. So they sat on the stone wall that separated the sidewalk from the sand.

As the sun began to set, the conversation between the women slowed. They sat in silence and watched as the glowing sun sank beneath the horizon, illuminating a swath of color across the clouds and ocean’s water. Stacie had wrapped her jacket around Aubrey’s shoulders, then her arms around the coat, swaddling the blonde against her. “This is nice,” she murmured in Aubrey’s ear, causing chill bumps to travel down Aubrey’s neck.

Aubrey turned her head slightly, looking at Stacie. Her burning desire to kiss the brunette was only held back by her uncertainty and over-cautiousness. When Stacie simply pressed her lips against Aubrey’s cheek, Aubrey decided to not push Stacie any further.

As the color of the sunset faded into darkness, Aubrey stood and pulled Stacie to her feet. “I should probably get going. Work comes early tomorrow.” They slowly walked back to the restaurant where they’d both parked their cars.

When Stacie released Aubrey’s hand to fish her keys out of her pocket, Aubrey immediately felt the loss of heat and connection. “Don’t think I have forgotten we didn’t talk about you. Next time, it’s going to be all about Aubrey.” She gave Aubrey a hug and another quick kiss on the cheek before unlocking her car. “Night, Aubrey.”

“Goodnight.” Aubrey kicked herself all the way to her car for not at least trying to kiss Stacie. She wanted to but wasn’t sure what Stacie wanted. After the last month of salivating over the yoga instructor, Aubrey wanted that first kiss. Bad.

* * *

At home, Aubrey went about her nightly routine, getting ready for bed. No sooner did she crawl beneath the covers, her phone went off. She smiled at the text from Stacie.

_[From Stacie: I had a good time tonight]  
_ _[From Aubrey: Me, too. Thanks]  
_ _[From Stacie: Are you sure?]  
_ _[From Aubrey: Of course, I’m sure.]  
_ _[From Aubrey: Why? Aren’t you sure?]  
_ _[From Stacie: Positive.]  
_ _[From Stacie: Why didn’t you kiss me?]  
_ _[From Stacie: I thought you were going to]  
_ _[From Aubrey: I wanted to]  
_ _[From Stacie: So?]  
_ _[From Aubrey: Nervous maybe?]  
_ _[From Stacie: Hey Aubrey?]  
_ _[From Aubrey: Yeah?]  
_ _[From Stacie: Next time, kiss me]  
_ _[From Stacie: Night]  
_ _[From Aubrey: Good night]_

Aubrey held her phone to her chest, smiling at the warm feeling flooding through her. “Okay, Stacie,” she whispered to herself. “Next time, I just might do that.”

* * *

Monday morning came bright and early, and Aubrey had a busy week at work. She had a pile of work on her desk, and several depositions to take. Aubrey hadn’t wanted to tell Stacie that she was an attorney because many people were immediately intimidated by her profession. She worked at a small but busy private law firm that specialized in family law. Aubrey knew she’d eventually have to tell Stacie; she just hoped the woman wouldn’t run off because of it.

The moment Aubrey stepped into her office, she began working non-stop. Her first deposition was in a child custody dispute. A father claimed his ex-wife was unfit and wanted full custody of their two children. Aubrey often wondered how two people who were once married could turn against each other. After the court report swore in the witness, Aubrey began.

“Good morning, Mr. Landon. Today we are going to take a deposition. Have you ever been involved in a deposition before?” He shook his head. “Well, do you know how a deposition works?”

“No.”

“Mr. Landon, I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions about your ex-wife, your marriage, and children, and you'll have to answer them under oath. The other lawyers here are allowed to ask you questions, too, if they so choose.” She paused to see if was understanding.

“The court reporter is taking everything down and will prepare a written record of everything that is said, which we lawyers refer to as "a transcript." If you want to, you can review the transcript to check if it is accurate and make any corrections before signing it. Do you understand?”

The witness said that he did, and Aubrey started her questioning. The deposition took almost three hours for her to get all the answers she needed. The wife would be coming in later in the afternoon. When Aubrey returned to her office, she smiled when she saw messages from Stacie.

_[From Stacie: Good morning]  
_ _[From Stacie: I know you are probably working]  
_ _[From Stacie: Too bad I don’t have a clue doing what. Ha ha]  
_ _[From Stacie: Just wanted to say hi and let you know I’m thinking about you]_

“This is silly,” Aubrey mutter to herself. “I think my heard just went pitter-pat.” She rolled her eyes at herself and decided what to text back.

_[From Aubrey: What a pleasant surprise]  
_ _[From Aubrey: My Monday has already been … well a Monday]  
_ _[From Aubrey: But I’ve been thinking about you, too]_

Aubrey was startled by someone standing at her door, clearing her throat. “Beca Mitchell! You scared me. What are you doing here?”

Chuckling, Beca responded, “bringing you sustenance. I know your Monday habits leave you with no time to get lunch.” She held up a bag with plastic containers inside. “Chef salad?”

After checking her watch, Aubrey let her friend know she only has about forty minutes. She cleared off some room on her office meeting table for her and Beca to eat then went to her mini-fridge for some bottles of water. As the friends dug into their lunch, Beca didn’t waste any time tackling the elephant that could possibly be in the room. “Spill the beans, Bree. How did yesterday go?”

The blonde told Beca all about their lunch and how they later went for ice cream. “I learned a lot about her past and her life now. She has an interesting background.” Beca asked what all Aubrey shared about herself. “Not much, you know I don’t like to open up. People tend to shy away from my job. Occupational hazard.”

“Not true! Don’t sell yourself short, Aubrey.”

“If they know anything at all about family law, I’m often seen as the ‘bad guy’ in the situation, trying to separate parents from their children. I’m just not ready to take a chance of her running yet.”

“Have it your way, Bree. But I think Stacie might surprise you. Hey, maybe we can take a beginner’s class at Stacie’s place. I’ve always wanted to try yoga. You game?” Aubrey agreed to check her calendar and find some time where she and Beca could attend a session. “So, did you kiss her?” Aubrey ducked her chin as she shook her head. “What? Oh geesh, Aubrey. I thought you liked this chick.”

“I wanted to. I did. And Stacie even texted me last night and asked me why I didn’t. Nerves got the best of me, I suppose. There’s always next time.”

* * *

Aubrey finished her second deposition and was wrapping things up for the day. The paralegal brought in some papers that needed to be filed at the courthouse. “Can’t we get a courier to deliver them?”

“These are for the Simon’s case, which is in Judge Michael’s court. You know he’s more likely to side with you if you’ve taken the time to file the documents personally. With this case, I think you need all the help you can get.”

Aubrey arranged her desk for the next day and put what she needed in her leather briefcase. “I’m off to the courthouse then. Have a good evening.” Luckily for Aubrey, her office was only a few blocks from the courthouse, well within walking distance.

The courthouse was a grand structure that was built in the 1930s with the Art Deco style of architecture. The building was blocky and angular, with abstract geometrical decorations at the entrance and corners. Aubrey could appreciate the 30’s style as she walked through the doors and up the stairs to the second floor where the Family Law clerk’s office was.

As she turned the corner, a woman standing at the door to a courtroom caught her eye. A small child was holding on her hand, looking around her surroundings. Aubrey gasped, and the woman turned her direction.

“Stacie?”


	6. But It's the Pelvic Thrust

“Aubrey? What are you doing here?” Stacie reached up and picked up the little girl who bore a strong resemblance to the yoga instructor and walked towards Aubrey.

“Filing some paperwork.” Aubrey glanced at her watch. “I only have a few more minutes. Wait here?” Stacie nodded as Aubrey rushed into the clerk’s office. When she came out, Stacie and the little girl were sitting on one of the wooden benches.

“Hi.” Aubrey smiled at the little girl who shyly buried her head behind Stacie.

Stacie leaned forward and pulled the child out. “Bella, this is Miss Aubrey. Can you say hi?” Bella gave a small wave, and Aubrey waved back.

“I didn’t realize you had a kid, Stacie.”

“I don’t.” Stacie explained that Bella was her niece. “My older brother can be unstable at times, so Bella lives with me during the week. He’s kind of…” Stacie paused. She pulled out an iPad and a small set of headphones so Bella could watch a cartoon. “I don’t like for her to hear anything bad about Samuel. He’s her dad. Sammy can be a little nutso. I meet with her child advocate monthly then we report to the judge. He decides if Samuel still gets to see Bella. Right now, he has weekend visitation – and some holidays.”

Aubrey was nodding. She’d seen family arrangements far too often. Often the parent was indeed unfit, and a family member stepped up, which was undoubtedly a better placement than foster care. But judges were slow to entirely sever the connection between the child and parent. “What about Bella’s mom?”

Stacie shook her head. “Who knows. She took off right after Bella was born. Nobody can find her.” Stacie pulled the little girl into her side, protectively. “Why are you here?” She looked Aubrey up and down. “Not that I mind seeing you this dressed up.”

“I had to file some paperwork. I’m a family law attorney.” She winced, waiting for the whiplash from Stacie that never came.

“Why was that a big secret on our date yesterday?”

Aubrey explained that people who knew anything about family law often felt she was the bad guy who encouraged judges to separate families. “I didn’t want to run you off before you get to know me.”

“Absolutely not. Right now, with this one,” Stacie pointed to Bella, “I work with only the child advocate and the judge. However, if Sammy gets any worse, I may consider full guardianship of Bella. If that happens, I’ll be asking your recommendation for a good attorney.” The brunette chuckled. The pair talked for a bit longer before Stacie said she needed to get Bella home for dinner and bedtime.

When they stood, Aubrey hesitated and waited for Stacie to make the first move. She wasn’t sure how open Stacie was in front of Bella. Stacie gave Aubrey a warm hug and another kiss on the cheek before taking Bella’s headphones off and putting the device back in her bag. “Tell Miss Aubrey bye.”

Aubrey watched them make their way to the elevator as Bella excitedly hopped up and down as she got to push the call button. Learning that Stacie had partial guardianship over her niece gave Aubrey newfound respect for the woman. She knew what the woman faced and what was coming ahead.

* * *

When Aubrey got home, she immediately texted Beca.

 _[From Aubrey: Stacie’s got a niece, eh?]  
_ _[From Aubrey: Why didn’t you tell me?]  
_ _[From Beca: Bella’s awesome and it’s not my story to tell]_

Aubrey didn’t feel like having an all-out conversation through text and called Beca.

“How did you find out about Bella?”

“I ran into them at Family Court. Imagine my surprise. Stacie gave me a little background. I must say I whole-heartedly respect her for what she’s doing. Relative guardianships are good for the child but can get complicated. Anytime family is involved, there’s always the chance for a mess.”

“I told you Stacie might surprise you and understand your profession.” The friends talked a bit longer before disconnecting the call.

That morning, Aubrey had pulled a portion of frozen lasagna she had cooked the previous week and put it in the refrigerator to thaw. She popped the glass container right in the oven and set her kitchen timer for an hour. Aubrey loved left-over lasagna. Sometimes the day after cooking, she’d take a cold lasagna sandwich to work. But her favorite was reheating lasagna until it turns bubbly and melty.

With work papers spread across her table, Aubrey tried to make some headway on her cases for the next day. Alas, her concentration was shot, and she was unable to focus. Something inside her wanted to check on Stacie, ensure the brunette, and herself, that things were okay after their chance meeting.

She decided to chance a phone call. Surely Stacie wouldn’t answer if she was busy.

“Hey, Aubrey. What a surprise.”

“We both seem to be full of those today. Did you get the munchkin fed?”

Stacie chuckled. “Yeah, we just finished. Bella is taking her bath.” Aubrey could hear the little girl singing in the background. “I know I owe you a better explanation than I gave you today.”

“Stacie, you don’t owe me anything. I, of all people, understand. I work with situations like this daily.”

Stacie let out a sigh. “Well, maybe I want to explain then. Normally I wouldn’t do this so soon, but seeing as how you already met Bella, albeit by accident. Would you like to come over for dinner on Wednesday?”

“Is Bella’s advocate going to be okay with that?” Stacie explained that the judge hadn’t placed any restrictions on Sammy or her. “Then I’d love to join you two. What do I need to bring?”

“Just yourself.”

Aubrey could hear a little voice calling from afar. “Aunt Staaaaacieeeeeee. I’m done.”

“Guess that’s my cue to hang up. See you Wednesday, Aubrey.”

* * *

Now that Aubrey had something to look forward to, the next two days dragged. She found small chunks of time in her busy day to message Stacie, and Stacie always responded in between her fitness classes. Having those tiny bits of regular interaction helped Aubrey settle her nerves and alleviate her stress about being around Stacie and Bella on Wednesday.

Wednesday afternoon could not come soon enough for Aubrey. Staying in her routine, she organized the papers on her desk for the next day. She didn’t bother to pack her briefcase since she knew she wouldn’t be getting any work done. Despite Stacie telling her to not bring anything, Aubrey knew she couldn’t arrive empty-handed. After agonizing about her decision, Aubrey stopped by a few places before heading home.

Her work clothes seemed a bit too much for a casual dinner, so Aubrey quickly changed into something a bit more comfortable. As she sat outside of Stacie’s house, she calmed herself by taking several deep breaths. Standing at the door, her nerves came racing back as she lifted her hand to ring the doorbell.

Stacie opened the door with a broad smile on her face, and a kitchen towel slung over her shoulder. “Welcome to my humble home. Come on in.” She stepped aside and motioned Aubrey in. Aubrey stepped in and offered Stacie the bouquet of yellow roses she’d brought. “These are beautiful; thank you.” She called Bella over. “Do you remember Miss Aubrey? She brought us these pretty flowers.” Stacie bent down and let the shy girl smell the roses.

“Hello, Bella. I love your blue dress.” The little girl smiled. “Do you like Trolls? You look like Poppy.” Bella’s smile grew as she nodded. Aubrey squatted and held a bag in front of her. She pulled out a coloring book and a box of colors. “Do you like to color? I brought you a book.” Bella tentatively accepted the coloring book and the Crayons. “Good thing you like Trolls and coloring then!” She smiled as Bella scurried off to start coloring.

“I think you just gained a friend. She goes through coloring books like crazy.” Stacie leaned forward and gave Aubrey a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. Aubrey froze because Stacie was close in. She longed to kiss the brunette but wanted their first kiss to more special than a greeting at the door.

Stacie stretched up and got a vase from the top of one of her kitchen cabinets. “Would you take care of those, please?” She motioned towards the flowers. “I hope spaghetti is okay. That’s Bella’s favorite meal, and her dinner vote usually outweighs mine.”

“Sounds yummy.” Aubrey trimmed the tips of the rose stems at an angle. The flowers went into a vase with water along with that little packet of powder that the florist always staples to the cellophane wrap. “How old is she?”

“Four. I’ve had partial guardianship over Bella since she was one. My brother takes her on weekends and holidays. He does a good job – when he takes his medication.” Stacie had diced some onions which were sweating in a stock pan and was chopping plum tomatoes.

“Wait. Are you cooking tomato sauce from scratch? With fresh tomatoes?” Aubrey lifted her eyebrows and pursed her lips, impressed.

“Yup. It’s surprisingly simple.” She dumped the tomatoes in the pot and gave the ingredients a stir. “This and some basil. Maybe a touch of sugar, and viola, we have sauce. Would you like some wine?” She poured two glasses of wine and handed one off to Aubrey, who had perched herself on a barstool at the kitchen island.

As Stacie continued to stir the sauce, Aubrey helped by buttering slices of thick-cut toast and smearing them with roasted garlic. The conversation between them was light, this time focusing on Bella and her antics. “That child is four, going on fourteen. She’s a handful, but I love having her here. Her dad taking her on weekends frees up my time for Rocky Horror and dates with beautiful women.” She winked at Aubrey and flashed a big smile. “But I’d give up Rocky Horror in a heartbeat if I needed to for Bella.” _But not beautiful women,_ she mouthed silently.

Aubrey’s heart was slowly melting at the love Stacie displayed for her niece, which only added to her attraction for the woman. Aubrey had been trying to not ogle Stacie while she cooked but found it difficult since the longer she spent time with Stacie, the more attracted to her she felt. Aubrey was definitely kissing the other woman tonight if nothing but to put herself out of her misery.

Stacie got out plates and silverware and stacked them on the table. Aubrey went to arrange them but was waved off. “Bella!” She called out. “Time to come set the table.”

The little girl came scurrying in with a piece of paper in her hand. She shyly handed the page to Aubrey before arranging the plates and placing the silverware in place. She found the napkins in the drawer and put those out, too. 

Aubrey looked at the page from the coloring book she’d been given. “Bella. Is this for me?” Bella told her it was. “Thank you so much. Would you mind if I put this on my fridge at home?” Bella grinned as she shook her head proudly.

“Spaghetti is my favorite, Miss Aubrey. Auntie Stacie makes the best sauce.” When she saw that Stacie and Aubrey both had wine, she screwed up her eyes and scrunched her nose. “Auuunnnnttttt Staaaaaciiiiieeeeee, where’s mine?” She pointed at the wine glasses.

Stacie gave her niece a smile. She pulled a thick-rimmed stubby glass from the cabinet and poured the child some apple juice. “Here you go, little bit.” Bella grinned and climbed into her chair, sitting on her knees so she could reach the table. “Baby, why don’t you get your booster seat?”

Soon the trio was comfortably seated and enjoying their meal of a salad, garlic bread, and spaghetti. Through dinner, Aubrey learned that Spongebob Squarepants was Bella’s favorite cartoon because Paw Patrol was for babies. Her favorite ice cream was strawberry with gummy bears, and her favorite color was blue. Aubrey listened intently since Bella had shed her shy shell and was jibber-jabbering away.

Bella politely waited for both adults to finish then dutifully took her plate to the sink. “May I have an ice cream sandwich, please?” Aubrey declined one but agreed to sit back at the table while Bella finished her dessert. Stacie rinsed off the dishes for the dishwasher and packaged the left-over sauce and noodles for left-overs.

“Okay, munchkin. Bath time.” Bella jumped up and scampered to her bathroom, leaving the two adults to talk.

* * *

Aubrey excused herself to the half bath. She had a small bottle of mouthwash in her purse, so nervously washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. Aubrey put both hands on the sink and steeled herself. “You got this,” she murmured to herself. When she came out, Stacie had refilled her wine glass and was waiting for her on the couch.

The blonde took a seat next to Stacie, as close as she dared. “I see why you enjoy her so much.” Aubrey’s voice hitched as Stacie scooted closer. She rested her hand on Stacie’s thigh.

“She can be a pill, but for the most part, she’s a good kid.” Stacie put her arm around Aubrey and pulled her close. “Dinner okay? I know it wasn’t an elaborate feast, but I have to make sure Bella will eat. She’s not exactly a blackened jerk chicken kind of kid.”

“Dinner was great. I’m still impressed you made your sauce by scratch.” Aubrey stretched over and pressed her lips on Stacie’s jawline, letting her lips linger on the brunette’s skin.

Stacie slowly turned her head down as she shifted Aubrey back a little bit. They locked eyes, then Stacie’s eyes drifted closed as she moved her lips down and found Aubrey’s. When Stacie’s lips touched hers, Aubrey felt her soul open up as if she was tasting, feeling, and seeing all the colors of the rainbow in their own unique way. If a smile could be caught in a bottle, with all its softness and sweetness, this is what it would feel like. She breathed in Stacie’s essence, relishing the softness of her flesh and plushness of her lips. Getting lost in Stacie’s kiss was easy.

Aubrey turned to face Stacie and placed a hand on Stacie’s cheek. Time stood still as she got wrapped up in Stacie’s touch. Finally, Stacie broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Aubrey’s, breathing heavily. “Wow,” is all she said. Aubrey gave a small smile.

About that time, Bella’s voice came echoing down the hallway. “Aunt Stacieeeeeeeeeeee. I’m done.”

Stacie ran her fingers through her hair and put her fingers under Aubrey’s chin to kiss her again. “Can you stay a bit longer?” Aubrey nodded, and the brunette went off to put her niece to bed.

She was only gone a few minutes before she returned. “Bella wants to know if you’ll read her a bedtime story. She really likes you.”

Bella decided she wanted Aubrey to pick the book. Aubrey perused the massive shelf of books and selected “The Princess and the Pea” and “Three Billy Goats Gruff.” Bella was snuggled into bed, and Aubrey sat in a small chair next to her and started reading. Once she finished the first book, Bella opened her sleepy eyes and looked at the blonde. So Aubrey began to read the second. She wasn’t more than three pages in before Bella was sound asleep.

* * *

Stacie had been watching from the doorway and slipped her hand into Aubrey’s as she crept out of the little girl’s bedroom. They closed the door to keep Bella from waking up as they visited. “You’re good at that.”

“My brother has two kids. I’ve spent a lot of time reading at naptime and bedtime.” She slipped her hand into Stacie’s as they made their way back to the living room.

“I can’t believe Bella’s taken to you like she has. She is normally cautious around new people, well most people, in fact.”

Aubrey fluttered her eyelashes at Stacie. “I’m just a likable person, I guess.”

“That you are; I know I like you.” Stacie reached over and pressed a long, open-mouthed kiss against Aubrey’s lips and guided her back to the couch.

The blonde moaned as she leaned into Stacie and began to hungrily kiss her back. As she drew her knees towards her chest, Stacie gently pushed her back so that the two were lying on her couch “Mmhhmmm, I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, Aubrey,” she mumbled against the kiss. Stacie wriggled her thigh in between Aubrey’s legs and settled down as she explored Aubrey’s mouth with her own.

The women remained wrapped up in each other for quite some time. Stacie breathlessly pushed back and looked down at the blonde. She sat up and pulled Aubrey next to her. “Let’s not go too fast.”

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie’s neck. “Is making out too fast?” She teasingly kissed Stacie again.

“No. Too fast for you?”

“Never.” Aubrey pulled Stacie closer to her and kissed her again. “Alas, I should probably head home. I have work in the morning. Again.”

* * *

As she made her way to her house, Aubrey’s mind kept running through the evening – everything from the adorableness that was Bella and the lusciousness that were Stacie’s lips. Mostly Stacie’s lips. Despite kicking herself on Sunday (and Monday and Tuesday) for not kissing Stacie on their date, the wait was well worth it. Worth it many times over. She didn’t want to go too quickly with Stacie but knew she’d have a hard time holding herself back.

When she got home, she texted Stacie to let her know she made it home safely.

 _[From Aubrey: I’m home]  
_ _[From Aubrey: Thanks again for dinner]  
_ _[From Stacie: I’m glad you came over]  
_ _[From Stacie: Thanks for humoring Bella, too]  
_ _[From Aubrey: She’s a doll]  
_ _[From Stacie: Bella’s dad picks her up from daycare on Fridays.]  
_

 _[From Aubrey: And?]  
_ _[From Stacie: And I thought you might want to get together again]  
_ _[From Aubrey: Only if I get to choose what we do]_

The two texted a bit longer before admitting they both had to go. Neither woman wanted to say bye but eventually called it a night.

* * *

Aubrey had a little over a day and a half to come up with a fun date with Stacie. She had always been good at planning and had no problem coming up with an activity Stacie would love. Aubrey would pick up Stacie around six. “Dress very casual,” is the only clue Stacie received.

Stacie opened her front door to find Aubrey standing there in a plaid shirt with the tails tied around her waist, clam digger shorts with the cuffs rolled up, and flats. Her hair was wrapped with a red gingham retro hair wrap. As she chomped on a piece of bubble-gum, she looked Stacie up and down then pulled out a black polka dot hair wrap similar to the one she was wearing. “Put that on, darling.” With that, Aubrey blew a bubble, turned, and walked off to the car. Amused, Stacie tied up her hair as she followed Aubrey to the vehicle.

“Where are we headed?” Stacie was curious but had a feeling that Aubrey was keeping the surprise until they got there. She’d tried to get it out of the blonde multiple times over the last thirty-six hours, but Aubrey didn’t spill the beans. When they pulled into the lot of the skating rink, the old roadside message board announced ‘ _Fiftys Fridays Adult Skate from 6 - 8_.’ “Wow, I don’t think I’ve skated since I was in junior high.”

“That’s okay, me either. Come on, it will be fun.” She tossed a pair of thick socks in Stacie’s lap. “I thought if I told you to bring socks, it makes me seem like a creeper.”

Inside, Aubrey rented quad skates while Stacie went for inline ones. The music was, of course, fifties throwback music – classic songs that never seemed to lose their pizzaz. They skate-danced to Elvis’s [_Jailhouse Rock_](https://youtu.be/gj0Rz-uP4Mk), Bobby Darin’s [_Splish Splash_](https://youtu.be/hEkRnHtG044), and The Coaster’s [_Yakity Yak_](https://youtu.be/WyvxhDHuClg). The women weren’t sure if they were out of breath from dancing or singing at the top of their lungs.

Just as they were about to take a break, the announcer came on the speaker. “Couples’ dance. All single people off the floor.” The lights dropped low, and the music shifted to a slow song. Stacie gripped Aubrey’s hand to stop her from taking a break. “Stay with me?” She’d spun around to skate backward, holding both Aubrey’s hands as The Flamingos [_I Only Have Eyes For You_ ](https://youtu.be/MSbgsWH1O_E)song played.

Stacie began to croon with the singers.

 _Are the stars out tonight  
_ _I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
_ _I only have eyes for you dear  
_ _Sha bop sha bop_

Aubrey didn’t know whether her shivers were from Stacie’s voice or the words she sang. The brunette had her eyes locked on Aubrey’s until she turned around to skate beside her, arm draped over her shoulder.

Another slow song was played before everyone was allowed back on the rink. Aubrey and Stacie skated to the side and took a seat on the benches. “Thirsty?” Stacie nodded, and Aubrey skated off to get a couple of bottles of water. When she got back, she glanced at her watch. “Wow, it’s after 7:30 already. Adult skate will be over soon.”

“And I’m not exactly in the mood to deal with teenagers,” Stacie chuckled.

The women decided to change into their own shoes and head to dinner.

Aubrey had already decided where they were going and didn’t offer Stacie options, which amused Stacie to no end. She could tell Aubrey was a take-charge type of woman, and that was fine with her. “Skating was a fun idea, Aubrey.”

Praise from Stacie made Aubrey’s heart double in size. “I’m glad you enjoyed your time.”

* * *

“Sushi? This is where we are eating? Uchi?”

“Ummm, I guess sushi is kind of out there. I should have asked if you eat sushi?” Aubrey’s voice expressed her nervousness for assuming Stacie liked the delicacy.

“Do I? I love sushi. I don’t exactly get to eat it a lot with a four-year-old, and it’s not something one exactly eats by themselves. Wow, Uchi. Are we dressed alright? Don’t you have to have reservations for this place?”  
  


“You look fine. Along with the check. That’s all been taken care of.”

“We agreed last Sunday that I was getting our next meal,” Stacie protested.

“You did. Spaghetti. Besides, I could never expect you to spring for this place without discussing it first. Like I said, everything’s been taken care of.”

Aubrey gave her name to the maître de, who led them to two stools right along the sushi bar rail overlooking the main chef’s work area. “I love sitting here.” Stacie gave her a questioning look. “Wait, you’ll see. First, are there any types of sushi you dislike?”

After thinking for a moment, Stacie replied, “scallop. I love them cooked, but the texture of raw is off-putting.” About that time, Stacie noticed the maître de hadn’t given them menus. She decided to not say anything and let Aubrey work her magic. After a bowl of edamame beans magically appearing with two glasses of wine, she was beginning to understand ‘everything’s been taken care of.’

The chef came up and slid two small plates of sashimi. “Akami,” he said. “Tuna loin.”

“Haruo always treats me well. He gives me tastes of different things when I sit here.” Aubrey used her chopsticks to pop the slice of fish into her mouth. “I told you I’m an Army brat. My father was stationed on Torii Station Army Base in Okinawa, Japan, for three years, beginning when I was in eighth grade. He insisted on us learning local customs and eating local foods. I fell in love with sushi then and haven’t ever looked back.”

Stacie filed this information in the back of her mind in “Interesting Things About Aubrey.”

Haruo brought another pair of small plates and announced, “boquerones. Cured Spanish anchovy.” He eyed Stacie with a gleam in his eye. Stacie had never eaten anchovy before but ate the sashimi out of respect for the chef. When he saw the expression on her face, he tilted back and gave a substantial rolling belly laugh and started speaking in what Stacie presumed was Japanese. Somehow she wasn’t surprised when Aubrey rattled the language back at him.

“He says you are a brave woman. Americans are afraid of anchovy.”

Stacie smiled and gave him a timid wave. “Thanks? I think.”

Aubrey turned back to Haruo and rattled off more Japanese to the head chef as she nodded to the waiter behind the sushi bar for wine refills.

“Why do I get the feeling you just ordered for us?”

“Because I did.” Aubrey explained she ordered a signature tasting. “Six courses, chef’s choice. The small plates he brings us don’t count.”

* * *

The pair literally spent hours sitting at the sushi bar, enjoying every course Haruo served as well as the small plates in between. The chef entertained them with his fancy knife work with his delicate slices of fish flesh. All Stacie could think of was how grateful she was that they were there so long, or she would have never been able to come close to finishing the entire meal.

As they wound down their dinner, Haruo came over to say goodbye. He spoke to Aubrey in his language and motioned to Stacie. A blush rose up Aubrey’s neck as she answered him, smiled, and gave a quick bow. She slipped her hand into Stacie’s as they went to the car.

“What was that last part about,” Stacie asked.

“He wanted to know how long we’d been together.”

“And? What did you tell him?”

“That he was a dirty old man, and it was none of his business.”

Stacie had seen the chef laugh and knew that wasn’t anywhere near Aubrey’s actual response. But she let it slide.

When Aubrey pulled into Stacie’s driveway, Stacie invited her in. Aubrey quickly agreed, hoping she didn’t sound too eager. What she really wanted was to kiss Stacie again. The light touches and flirts all evening had been driving her insane.

“Cocktail? Tea?”

“Just water, please.” Aubrey took a seat on the couch. When an ice-cold, dripping wet bottle of water slid down her neck into her lap, she squeaked as she jumped. “Stacie!”

The brunette walked around the couch and put both of the bottles on the table. Without warning, she placed a knee on either side of Aubrey’s thighs, held her face, and pressed their lips together. The blonde hungrily groaned as she opened her mouth, tongue searching for Stacie’s. Both women moving with slow, calculated movements.

She slipped her hands over Stacie’s hips and pulled her closer as their kiss intensified. When Aubrey realized that her groans had turned to moans and she was gripping Stacie’s jeans more tightly than necessary, she tossed her head back onto the couch. “Gawd, Stacie.” Stacie ran her teeth gently down Aubrey’s neck and found her collar bone, nipping slightly.

“Mmm? Should I stop?”

Aubrey’s hips hitched upwards. “Don’t you dare. I’ve been waiting all night for this.” She ducked her head down to again find Stacie’s mouth. As they kissed, Aubrey ran a hand from Stacie’s hip, up her back, and found skin beneath Stacie’s shirt.

Stacie’s breath hitched as she began to kiss Aubrey more frantically as the blonde began to rub her stomach. As Aubrey moved her hand to cup one of Stacie’s full breasts, it was Stacie’s turn to throw her head back in ecstasy. Aubrey didn’t waste any time shifting her mouth to Stacie’s neck and lightly running her teeth up and down Stacie’s throat.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Aubrey.”

“Stacie?” Aubrey paused a moment, confused at what might be wrong.

“Fuck, Aubrey, I don’t want you to stop.”

Aubrey could feel her heart starting to sink. “But…”

Stacie looked down at Aubrey. “I really don’t want to mess this up. I like you, Aubrey.” She rolled off Aubrey and sat next to her. “I like you a lot. And as worked up as I am right now. And as much as my body is kicking my brain, would you mind if we pumped the brakes a tad?”

Aubrey reached over to the table and snagged a bottle of water. “No, Stacie. I don’t mind at all.” Her voice was quiet.

“It’s just that I have a lot going on right now with Bella and …” She stopped when she saw a flash of disappointment on Aubrey’s face. “Jeez, now I’ve hurt your feelings.” Stacie was struggling with her decision to slow the progression of the evening.

“No, not at all. I’m trying to catch my breath is all. Stacie, I like you, too. And if you want to slow down, I respect that. I want us to do this right.”

“Are you still coming to the show tomorrow?” Stacie had a worried tone in her voice. She feared Aubrey would lose interest in her if she asked to slow down.

“Of course, silly. I haven’t missed a performance in a month now. Besides, there’s this sexy opening act that I can’t wait to see.”


	7. That Really Drives You Insane

After reassuring Stacie that she was okay with her stopping their encounter, Aubrey drove home, trying to convince herself of the same thing. In her heart of hearts, she knew Stacie had made the right choice. Despite having initially seen each other a month ago, their first date was _only_ last week. And there was Bella to consider. For all practical purposes, Stacie was a parent, and that held a lot of responsibilities. As much as Aubrey had regretted not kissing Stacie on their first date, she refused to allow herself to have regrets for respecting Stacie’s decision about sex.

Aubrey spent Saturday morning polishing her Transylvanian Annabel Leventon outfit. She knew Stacie was still uncertain if Aubrey was actually going to show up. Aubrey avoided bugging Stacie to make sure the woman had space to clear her mind and think about things. She desperately wanted Stacie to know she’d be there, so by mid-afternoon, she decided to break down and send a short text.

_[From Aubrey: I miss you!]  
[From Aubrey: I can’t wait to see you tonight.]_   
_[From Stacie: Are you really coming?]_   
_[From Aubrey: I told you I would, silly.]_

She then sent Stacie a picture of her improved costume, which seemed to quell Stacie’s concern.

Next, Aubrey texted Beca.

_[From Aubrey: RHPS tonight?]_

Her phone immediately rang. “Scoop time.” Beca’s voice was loud and boisterous.

Aubrey chuckled. “I should have known you’d think there’s a scoop to hear.”

They talked for a while about dinner at Stacie’s and how well Bella had taken to Aubrey. “And how well did you take to Stacie?”

Aubrey blushed despite not even being on FaceTime with her friend. “We went out again last night. Roller skating at 50’s night.”

“Wow! Big spender.”

“Hush! We had sushi for dinner. At Uchi.”

“Ooooh la la. Okay, that’s better.”

Aubrey continued to talk about the evening. Without sharing too many details, she explained how Stacie had pulled back on the intimacy. “What?” Beca seemed quite shocked. “Stacie stopped you two? You’re kidding me. In our college years, she named her lady parts ‘The Hunter.’ I’m not sure how many of her tales were real, but she talked a big game.”

“The Hunter?” Aubrey couldn’t help but snicker. “Yeah, I suppose becoming a parent figure changes someone. Here’s my dilemma. I’ve reassured her multiple times that I’m okay with going slow. Yet I don’t think she believes that I’ll show up tonight. I feel awful.”

Beca said she’d give Stacie a call without revealing that she’d talked to Aubrey and try to pump her confidence some. They agreed on a meet-up time later that night that gave them enough time to grab a quick bite before the showing.

* * *

“Ms. Leventon.” The ticket taker bowed as he kissed Aubrey’s hand. “You’re looking beautiful as usual tonight.” Aubrey smiled as she handed over her ticket. She and Beca visited the concession stand and found their way to their perfect seats. Fourth row, center stage.

Beca continued to have a good time harassing her friend about her budding romance with ‘Magenta.’ “Toucha, toucha, touch me. I wanna feel dirty.” Beca sang as she goosed Aubrey like she was feeling her up. “Thrill me chill me fulfill me.”

Aubrey dropped her voice as low as possible and sang, “creature of the night.”

The friends kept watching the corner of the stage. Beca jabbed Aubrey in the ribs with her elbow when she saw Chloe stick her head out. When Chloe saw Aubrey, she smiled and gave a big wave before ducking back behind the curtains. “She probably was a lookout for Stacie,” Beca commented.

Before long, the lights dropped, and the large red lips appeared for the opening song [Science Fiction Double Feature](https://youtu.be/spmOo9cv1gs). Out strutted Stacie in what she lovingly called her “Trixie” outfit. Aubrey leaned forward in her chair in anticipation of one of her favorite parts of the live cast – all that was Stacie and her limber yoga body.

As soon as Stacie shed her bra to let her breasts hang loose in their inner garment, she marched right down the stage stairs and made her way to the fourth row, center. She bent over, pulling Aubrey’s head into her breasts as she straddled the shocked blonde. After a bit of grinding, Stacie moved on to another audience member before heading back on stage.

Beca was doubled over laughing. “Now you’ve met The Hunter. And that was cruel as hell.”

As Aubrey tried to compose herself, the usher came and grabbed her by the hand. He led her on stage to the chair Stacie always sat on towards the end of the opening song. This time, Stacie settled herself on Aubrey’s lap. Basically, she gave Aubrey a reverse lap dance, ensuring her tight ass was pressed firmly against Aubrey’s crotch.

As Stacie pulled down her top to bare her pastie covered nipples, Aubrey threw all caution to the wind and reached around Stacie with both hands and cupped her hands beneath Stacie’s breasts. Caught off guard herself, Stacie’s breath hitched as she stood, finished her performance, and ran her fingertips along Aubrey’s face as she walked off stage.

“Beca Mitchell,” Aubrey hissed when she returned to her seat. “Did you know about this?”

The brunette was doubled over laughing and shook her head. “I promise, Aubrey. I didn’t know. Are you _sure_ she said no sex?”

Aubrey slunk down in her seat with her arms haughtily crossed and pouted until the next time Magenta appeared on stage.

* * *

When Beca and Aubrey got to the café, the cast was all there, laughing up a storm as usual. Stacie wasn’t wearing her Magenta costume but rather had changed back into her Trixie t-shirt and black yoga pants. Aubrey approached her and wrapped her arms around Stacie from behind. “I’m not sure if I’m talking to you.”

“You may not be talking to her, but parts of you have got to be. Bow chicka bow bow.” Fat Amy started making vulgar rocking motions with her hips.

Stacie pulled Aubrey around to sit on her lap. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.” She gave the blonde a long, sensual kiss, which of course, set off a cacophony of hoots and wolf whistles from the cast. “Hey,” she yelled. “No cracks from the peanut gallery.” Aubrey went to slide off Stacie’s lap, and Stacie held on to her waist. She reached up to nip Aubrey’s ear and whispered, “stay, please. I like you sitting here.”

Fat Amy must have heard what Stacie whispered with her eagle ears and piped up. “Hey, you two; why don’t you take off and go play circus?” When the group looked at her, confused, Fat Amy spouted off, “oh, you know! Circus! Sit on my face, and I’ll guess your weight.” This was met with a series of boos and laughs the same.

“Okay, okay.” Stacie nudged Aubrey a bit and stood. “I think that’s our cue to leave.”

“Awwww, leaving so soon?” Fat Amy continued to harass the pair until they finally walked away and left her talking her random obscenities.

* * *

Chloe had driven Stacie and herself, so she again agreed to take Beca home. When Stacie and Aubrey got into her car, Aubrey looked at Stacie. “What you did to me on the stage was definitely mean, you know. I had a difficult enough time sleeping last night as I was thinking about you. You’re going to be the death of me for sure.”

“If it helps, I thought about you all night.” Stacie slipped her hand into Aubrey’s. “Thanks for coming to the performance tonight. Means a lot.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

When Aubrey pulled into Stacie’s driveway, the brunette said, “well, I guess this is me.”

“Yup, this would be you.” The women sat in silence.

“Ummm, would you like to come in, Bree?”

Aubrey thought for a few moments. “Are you sure that’s a wise idea?” Stacie nodded, so Aubrey agreed to come in for ‘just one drink.’

Inside, Stacie fixed Aubrey a vodka cranberry and a whiskey on the rocks for herself. After she handed Aubrey her drink, she leaned down and kissed Aubrey softly, long and sensual. “Whew, you really are irresistible.” Stacie took a seat next to Aubrey, pulling her closer. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me, too. So does this beat sitting at home, petting your roommate's cat?”

“Huh?”

“The first night at my house… you told me that’s how you wound down after a show. Drinking a beer and petting your roommate’s cat.”

“Oh,” Stacie laughed. “No cats, obviously. Bella is allergic. I have no idea why I told you that. Nerves, I guess.”

The pair didn’t talk for a bit, just sipped their cocktails, enjoying the quietness. “I know there’s no smooth jazz or essential oils, but I like this. Having you here relaxes me.” Seeing that Aubrey was finished with her drink, she took the glasses and set them aside. Without hesitating, Stacie turned Aubrey’s head towards her and gazed into her eyes.

Stacie scooted down on the couch where her mouth was closer to Aubrey’s face. She leaned over and let warm breaths float across Aubrey’s neck. Gently gathering Aubrey’s earlobe in her mouth, she sucked lightly, feeling Aubrey’s breathing quicken. Stacie kissed down Aubrey’s jaw to her neck and then to her collar bone. 

Aubrey was so turned on that she couldn’t help but squirm beneath Stacie’s touch. She gave a quiet aching moan, hoping Stacie would understand her desire. Stacie kissed her way back up Aubrey’s throat, to her cheek, then to the edge of her mouth. All Aubrey could feel was Stacie’s mouth ghosting across her skin.

Afraid to move and ruin the moment, Aubrey gave a soft whimper. “Stacie.”

“Mmm?” The brunette was running her lips over Aubrey’s face, neck, everywhere but her lips.

“Kiss me, please.” With that, Stacie’s mouth ravished Aubrey’s, sucking her lips into her mouth, leaving the blonde gasping for air with the unexpected passion. The longer they kissed, the more heated they became. Aubrey wasn’t even ashamed she’d been relegated to whimpers and moans by this gorgeous woman.

Aubrey tried her best to ignore that niggling thought in the back of her brain about what had happened the night before with Stacie backing off. Aubrey had already decided to let Stacie set the pace. And if this was the pace she was choosing, Aubrey was undoubtedly okay with it.

Without warning, Stacie stopped and pushed back to look at Aubrey. “Wait.” Aubrey’s heart sank again. The wetness between her legs caused her to squirm. “I’ll be right back.” Without another word, Stacie left the room with Aubrey wondering what the hell was up.

“Well damn it all to hell,” Aubrey muttered to herself. She went to Stacie’s liquor cabinet and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. Aubrey poured herself a healthy shot of tequila and tossed it back without as much as lime or chaser. “I can’t believe she stopped us mid-make out session. Again.” After another shot of tequila, she returned to the couch, crossed her legs, and waited.

* * *

When Stacie emerged from what Aubrey presumed was her bedroom, her mouth hit the floor as what moisture remained in her mouth went south. Stacie stood there in a dark green bustier with green garters that held up her black lace stockings. She had on heels that took her frame to nearly six feet.

Aubrey scrubbed her face with her hands and looked back at Stacie to ensure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. “Wow. Ummm, wow.” Aubrey was literally at a loss for words. Stacie’s face had been scrubbed clean of make-up, and her skin glowed even more beautiful than before. “Stacie? What’s going on?”

The brunette slowly approached Aubrey with a sultry walk like a model making a slow approach on a cat-walk. Posing in front of Aubrey, she gazed down with a sensual look on her face. Saying nothing, she motioned with her finger for Aubrey to stand. She took Aubrey’s hands and placed them on her thighs at the top of the stockings. Aubrey licked her lips with anticipation.

“Stacie, I thought we were holding off on taking things to the next step. If this is your idea of pumping the brakes, I can’t be responsible for my behavior.”

The brunette lifted one foot and kicked off her heel so she could wrap her leg around Aubrey’s waist. Capturing Aubrey’s bottom lip with her mouth, Stacie locked eyes with the blonde who was still in shock. “I’ve reconsidered my position.” Using her leg, she pulled Aubrey closer. Whispering in her ear, Stacie gave Aubrey the shivers. “I don’t want to wait. I want you.”

Aubrey ducked her head to look down as she undid the clasps on Stacie’s garters. The brunette stood still as Aubrey drew the zipper of the bustier down, letting the garment hang open, exposing Stacie’s breasts. Aubrey reached up and cupped Stacie’s breasts with both hands before dipping her head lower. She gathered one nipple in her mouth while fondling the other with her fingers. Stacie gasped as she threw her head back with pleasure.

Since she was starting to sway, Stacie planted her foot back on the ground and kicked off her other heel. Aubrey stepped back and reached behind herself to grab the neck of her own shirt to pull over her head and tossed it to the floor. Stacie quickly released the clasp of Aubrey’s bra. As it dropped, the women stood staring and appreciating the other.

Without speaking, the women’s lips met again for another kiss. This time they began to make their way to Stacie’s bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake.

* * *

“Ugh,” Aubrey groaned as she felt the bed dip down beside her. “What time is it?” She squinted as she shaded her eyes with her forearm.

“Almost noon.”

“Seriously?”

“Being that we didn’t go to sleep until after sunrise, I’d say we got an okay Saturday night sleep.”

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie’s waist. “Come back to bed.” When Stacie offered coffee, Aubrey said that she’d rather forgo caffeine for Stacie’s naked body. When worded like that, Stacie immediately complied and crawled in front of Aubrey, who began to trace light circles on her back. “Tell me, what changed your mind? About this?” She lightly ran her hand down to Stacie’s bare thigh.

“One. I wanted you from the first day I saw you. Two. Wednesday was excruciating. Three. Friday was incredibly frustrating.” Aubrey smirked behind her. “Seriously. I’ve never been unable to get myself off. Friday was the first time that ever happened.” With that, Aubrey laughed out loud. “I mean, all I could do was think of was you. So I decided to hell with it. The universe wants us to be together. So be it.”

Aubrey gently nipped Stacie’s shoulder. “Serves you right, then. What would you have done if I’d said no this time?”

“Make a believer out of you!”

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Stacie, Bella, and Aubrey settled into a loose routine. Once or twice a week, Bella would choose the menu for a ‘friends’ dinner. Since Stacie didn’t have any afternoon classes on Wednesdays, Aubrey often tried to leave work a little early so they could take a trip to the aquarium or the zoo. Each new adventure came with a new coloring book and lots of stories for Stacie and Aubrey to listen to as if they weren’t right there with Bella. On those days, they’d splurge and go out to eat. Weekends belonged to Stacie and Aubrey.

One night, Aubrey was over at Stacie’s for fish stick night. “I’ll take the easy menus if she’ll give them to me,” Stacie laughed. Aubrey went into the living room to play dolls with Bella.

“Miss Aubrey? Do you like my Aunt Stacie?” Bella’s innocence was endearing.

“Yes, Bella. I do like your Aunt Stacie. She’s nice.” 

“Good,” the little girl beamed. “When you’re around, she’s all sparkly.” Bella waved her arms and fluttered her fingers on either side of her face.

“Sparkly, huh?” Aubrey tried to keep from laughing. “Do you like that your aunt likes me?”

Bella nodded her head furiously. “I like you, too.” She launched herself towards Aubrey and latched her arms around her neck.

“What are you two in there giggling about?” Stacie called out from the kitchen.

“Nothing, Aunt Stacie.” Bella held her hands over her mouth to muffle her chuckles.

Stacie came to the door and eyed the pair suspiciously. “I don’t know if I believe you two. There’s a lot of laughing in here.”

Aubrey mimicked Bella by fluttering her hands next to her face. “Sparkles! We are talking about sparkles.”

Eyeing her niece, Stacie pointed. “This one is the queen of sparkles. Nail polish, glitter, the works.”

This made Bella giggle even harder. She looked at Aubrey and put her finger over her mouth, indicating Aubrey shouldn’t share what she’d said about her aunt. Aubrey nodded her head, agreeing to stay quiet. When Stacie left the room, the two girls burst into another fit of laughter.

* * *

One particular Friday, the pair were in Aubrey’s backyard, enjoying the refreshing fall weather. Stacie mentioned that Halloween was the next weekend. “That’s right! I bet Bella is excited. Has she picked out her costume? Let me guess. She’s going to be Columbia.”

Stacie swatted at her for even suggesting such a thing. “I think she wants to go as Barb from “Trolls World Tour.” She was Poppy last year. I think we have a theme going on. And Halloween means an end to Rocky for the season.” Stacie explained that with the holidays around the corner, the theatre presses pause on the show after Halloween weekend. “We then start up the weekend surrounding New Year’s Eve. Don’t get me wrong, I love the show and all, but I’ve been on the cast for three years running. It’s exhausting.”

Aubrey was lying on her stomach, plucking blades of grass while Stacie sat next to her, cross-legged. The blonde rolled over on her back to see the sky.

“Here we are again, relaxing and viewing a beautiful sunset.” After a while, Stacie stared at the rose-colored clouds and commented, “don’t they look like cotton candy? I can just pluck the clouds out of the sky and eat them.”

She laughed. “I love the way you think.”

Aubrey sighed, stretching her arms above her head before placing them behind her back on the soft mossy grass. She leaned on her elbows then eventually laid down entirely. Aubrey folded her hands behind her head and watched the sun rays fade as the sun disappeared below the horizon. The full moon lit up the sky – no craters or imperfections, just a polished white sphere shining down.

Stacie was sitting next to Aubrey, staring at her. “Is something wrong?” After a bit, Stacie’s gaze shifted to Aubrey’s lips, causing the blonde to feel a little nervous. “Stacie, come on. What’s wrong?” Aubrey’s voice caught.

Stacie didn’t reply, but instead, leaned in closer. She propped herself up on an elbow as she lay next to Aubrey. Her face was only a hair’s breadth away from hers. When Aubrey looked at her, Stacie pressed forward and kissed her. “This is how we ended our first date, you know. Watching the sunset, enjoying each other’s company.”

Aubrey had known in her heart a long time that she loved Stacie. Now it hit her full force. She reached up as if to ask for another kiss. Stacie complied. “I love you,” Aubrey whispered against Stacie’s lips.

Stacie froze just long enough for Aubrey to feel she’d said those three words too soon. Until Stacie settled in closer to her and kissed Aubrey again. “And I love you,” Stacie murmured.

* * *

Early the next morning, Stacie’s phone rang. “Shit, it’s Sammy. I hope nothing’s happened.” She gave Aubrey a quick kiss before answering the phone. Aubrey lazily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Hey, Sammy. What’s up?” … “Bella? Bella baby, are you okay?” … “Shhh, sweetie, it’s okay. Aunt Stacie is right here. Talk to me.” Stacie put the phone on speaker and leaped out of bed, frantically looking for clothes to put on.

“A- A- Aunt Stacie. Daddy. Daddy won’t come out of his room.”

“It’s going to be okay. What’s Daddy doing?” Stacie was starting to panic. Bella had never called her before.

“H-h-he won’t come out of his room.” The little girl was crying so hard she had the hiccups.

“Can you hear him? What’s he doing, baby?” She could hear Bella sobbing. “Take a deep breath, Bells. Shhh, deep breaths, just like we practiced, okay?” She listened to Bella’s breath slowing down. “Palms together, baby. Touch your forehead.” Stacie made a long, low humming noise. “We’ll get through this. Shhhh. Now, can you tell me what Daddy is doing?”

“He’s talking to someone. But he’s not making sense. I’ve tried knocking nicely, but he starts to yell and shout about someone coming after him. Is Daddy going to be okay, Aunt Stacie? I don’t want anyone to hurt Daddy.”

Stacie kept talking to her niece and grabbed a pen and paper. She scribbled an address. Then Call 9-1-1. Schizophrenic. Stacie shoved the paper towards Aubrey with a look of desperation in her eyes.

Aubrey called the police and filled them in as best she could then started to throw on some clothes. Stacie shook her head and waved her finger at Aubrey. “NO,” she mouthed. “Stay here.”

“No. I’m going with you,” Aubrey hissed as she pointed to herself. “Family law, remember? Plus, you need moral support.”

Knowing arguing would be useless, Stacie relented. “Miss Aubrey and I are on our way over right now, sweetie. I’m going to give the phone to Aubrey so I can drive, okay?”

“Miss Aubrey?”

“Yeah, Bells, we are on our way. I’m sorry your Daddy won’t come out of his room.”

“I’m hungry. There’s no cereal, and the milk tastes funny.” Bella’s voice was quiet. “And Daddy won’t come out of his room to feed me.”

“How about when Aunt Stacie and I get there, we go get pancakes?”

“Okay.” The promise of pancakes didn’t excite the little girl much, so Aubrey knew she must be incredibly scared and upset.

“Bella, I want you to do me a favor. Can you do that for me?”

“I think so.”

“I’m worried about you being there, and your daddy not coming out. I called the policemen to come over to help. They can drive faster than Aunt Stacie and can get there sooner. I want you to unlock your front door and go sit on the front porch until they get here. They are almost there. Can you do that, Bella?”

“Yeah.”

Aubrey stayed on the phone with Bella until the police arrived. A female officer took the phone and told Aubrey she’d take care of Bella until they got there. “An ambulance is on its way, too.”

“Please don’t hurt him,” Stacie called out. “He has schizophrenia. If he doesn’t come out, I am five minutes out. I can help. Just please don’t let them hurt him.”

* * *

When Aubrey and Stacie pulled up, Sammy was being wheeled out of the house on a stretcher. Stacie franticly looked around for Bella when a male officer approached. “Stacie Conrad?” Stacie nodded. “Your niece is next door.” He pointed. “Officer McDonnel is with her. We thought she would do better, not seeing all this.” He motioned to the ambulance, the multiple police cars, and dozens of officers milling about. “Your brother is going to St. David’s for evaluation.” The officer handed her a contact card if she needed to get in touch with him.

Stacie and Aubrey rushed next door and rang the doorbell. “Hi, I’m Stacie Conrad. I believe my niece is over here with Officer McDonnel.” When Bella heard her aunt’s voice, she came running. Stacie swooped her up and held her tightly to her chest. “Hey, Bells. I told you Miss Aubrey and I were on our way. You okay?” Bella nodded, sniffling as she tried to start crying again. “Hey, now, it’s okay. Just like I told you it would be.”

Aubrey held her arms out for the little girl and tickled her stomach. “We get pancakes for breakfast! As soon as Aunt Stacie finishes with the nice policewoman.” Bella gave a small smile and held out something in her hand. “What’s this?” Aubrey asked.

“It’s an honorary police badge. Well, it’s really just a sticker, but I’m an honorary policewoman!” Aubrey peeled off the paper backing and stuck the badge to the four-year-old’s shirt.

* * *

A phone call from Bella’s social worker ensured the officer that Stacie was indeed allowed to take physical custody of the little girl, so the trio went off to The Original Pancake House, Bella’s favorite breakfast place.

Stacie ordered a bacon waffle that had bits of bacon mixed into the batter and sprinkled on top. Bella got her favorite of silver dollar chocolate chip pancakes along with chocolate milk. “You are going to turn into a chocolate chip,” Stacie teased.

With a mild look of concern, Bella turned back to the waitress and politely asked, “may I have a small apple juice, too?” As if that would cancel out the chocolate milk.

After checking the menu, Aubrey’s eyes lit up when she saw what she wanted. After ordering, Bella asked, “Miss Aubrey, what’s a Dutch Baby? You aren’t having a _real_ baby for breakfast, are you?”

“No, sweetie,” Aubrey laughed. “Just wait and see.”

Avoiding all talk of why they were all together that morning, Bella seemed to be doing okay with things. Stacie excused herself from the table to make a phone call, leaving Aubrey and Bella to play tic tac toe. 

“Chloe, I know it’s last minute.” … “I know she’s not as good as me. Nobody is as good as me.” … “CHLOE, I have Bella, and that’s final. I won’t be at the show tonight. We both knew this day was coming.” … “I _know_ next weekend is Halloween. Don’t plan on me being there then either.” Frowning, Stacie disconnected the call and returned to the table. Chloe, of all people, should know that Bella came first.

“And, _that_ is how you can almost always beat Aunt Stacie at tic, tac, toe.” 

Bella looked up at her aunt with a gleam in her eye. “Aunt Stacie, wanna play tic tac toe?”

After a few games of Bella stomping her aunt, their food arrived. Stacie and Bella both took one look at Aubrey’s Dutch Baby pancake and gaped. 

“Miss Aubrey, that’s not a pancake!”

Aubrey’s Dutch Baby was a pancake that had been oven-baked in a cast-iron skillet. The interior of the inverted bowl-shaped pancake was then filled with raspberries, blackberries, and strawberries with a massive dollop of whipped cream. The blonde motioned to the server to bring three additional small plates so she could divvy out her special pancake. 

“I learned about these when we lived in Germany.” She cut up small portions of her breakfast for Stacie and Bella. In exchange, she procured one silver-dollar chocolate chip pancake and a sliver of a bacon waffle. “They are easy to make. I bet I could show you how, Bella.”

As Stacie dug into her portion of Aubrey’s pancake, her eyes lit up. “Bella, we definitely need to learn how to make these.”

Bella giggled as she pointed to her aunt. “See, Miss Aubrey. Sparkles.”


	8. Let's Do the Time Warp Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @shortstackposen for her help with this chapter!

Stacie took Monday off from work to meet with Bella’s social worker. Sammy was admitted to an intensive care mental health facility that could do long term care if necessary. So Stacie had to go back to court to be awarded full guardianship of Bella. At lunch, Stacie messaged Aubrey.

_[From Stacie: UGH]  
[From Stacie: This is so frustrating]  
[From Aubrey: What, babe?]  
[From Stacie: All this court stuff. Meeting with the social worker]  
[From Aubrey: Oh shit. Stacie!]_

Aubrey opened her calendar and found an open slot.

_[From Aubrey: I have an opening at 3:45]  
[From Aubrey: Both you and the social worker need to come.]  
[From Aubrey: If she can’t make it, I expect you here.]  
[From Stacie: Aubrey, I can’t afford you. This is a county arrangement, remember?]_

Aubrey sent several eye roll emojis and one of an exploding head.

_[From Aubrey: Stacie Conrad. First of all, I love you and Bella.]  
[From Aubrey: Second, my firm will take the case pro bono. I’ll clear the paperwork before you get here.]  
[From Aubrey: Please let me help you.]_

After a pause, Stacie responded.

_[From Stacie: See you at 3:45]_

Aubrey went to the partner of her division and explained the situation. “The child in question is my girlfriend’s niece.” Aubrey gave a brief rundown of what had happened with the father. “I’ll take the case on my own time if I need to since she’s my girlfriend. I just need your permission either way.” She wasn’t worried about the pro bono offer she had given Stacie. The work would count towards Aubrey’s fifty hours of pro bono services the firm required from each attorney annually.

“There is a possibility that the judge will see your relationship with Ms. Conrad as a conflict of interest, so I would recommend you pass the case to Ms. Newlin. However, I will allow you to be the second chair of Bella Conrad’s legal team. Besides, it would be a great opportunity to work with Stephanie and introduce her to the firm.” Aubrey knew he was right, but she resented the idea of not having priority over a case involving two of the people she loved most in the world.

When Stacie and Bella’s caseworker arrived, the caseworker brought a stack of files. Aubrey handed those over to a law clerk to make copies. Aubrey introduced Stacie and the social worker to Stephanie, explaining that she would be second chair to Stephanie to avoid any conflict of interest claims from the judge or opposing counsel. A few legal documents were signed to officially make Stephanie and Aubrey Bella’s attorneys. Then the conversation turned to long term goals for Stacie and Bella. 

“What do you ultimately want, Ms. Conrad?”

Stacie smirked. “Please, Aubrey. Don’t call me that.”

“You understand that in court, I’ll have to call you Ms. Conrad, right?”

Stacie gave her an evil grin. “Yes, Ms. Posen. Ultimately, I want what’s best for Bella. If Sammy is healthy, I know he’s her dad. But I won’t put her in any danger.”

They established that Sammy was admitted to St. David’s Acute Inpatient Treatment Center. He’d tried several outpatient treatments before, and those had obviously not been successful. St. David’s would provide a full range of evaluations and treatment services, and he could receive comprehensive, individualized care. Aubrey also gathered information about additional state services Stacie’s brother was receiving, such as housing assistance and food stamps.

After doing some calculations, Stephanie pushed back and sighed. “Ms. Conrad, I don’t see how your brother can provide adequate care for Bella. Even if it’s just on weekends.” The four women made some hard decisions and determined Bella’s interests would best be served by Stacie taking over full guardianship. Once Sammy was stable and in a better place, visitation could be reconsidered. “To be completely honest, I think you need to prepare yourself and Bella for a suspension of overnight stays for quite some time.”

The women wrapped up their discussion and Aubrey had her clerk prepare an emergency hearing order to file that afternoon. Since Stacie’s custody was Monday through Friday, the judge would most likely set a hearing date for that week to finalize the order, which would undoubtedly be approved. Once the social worker and Stephanie left, Aubrey shut her door and wrapped her arms around Stacie.

“We’re going to make it through this, okay?” She gently kissed Stacie’s cheek. “I need to get this paperwork filed. You’ve already been seeing Judge Michaels, so I can only assume this will go on his docket. I need to personally file this at the courthouse rather than sending my clerk. How about we take Bella shopping for her Halloween costume after I get off work?”

“She’d like that. Will you stay over?”

Aubrey promised she would because she knew both Conrads would benefit from her presence.

* * *

“You look super cool, Bella. Totally rocking!” Aubrey’s voice was chipper as she gave Bella the rock n’ roll hand symbol. The little girl was styling her Barb costume with her red mohawk wig headpiece and felt pierced ears. The Halloween costume consisted of a polyester jumpsuit with a silver foil satin detailed skull buckle. At home, she had low cut pleather boots that would perfectly complete the ensemble.

Bella spun around in circles in front of the mirror, admiring her costume. “Do you think Daddy is going to like it? He’s going to take me trick-or-treating Saturday, you know.”

Aubrey looked at Stacie, who gave a deep sigh and sat on the bench in the dressing room, pulling Bella towards her. She knew she had to talk to Bella at some point, and now was as good as ever. “Honey, do you remember what happened yesterday? When Daddy wouldn’t come out of his room?” Bella nodded.

“Daddy’s sick, and he’s in the hospital getting help to make him feel better. He can’t take you trick-or-treating on Saturday.” Stacie expected a flood of tears from her niece.

Bella thought for a moment, then turned to Aubrey. “Miss Aubrey, does that mean you and Aunt Stacie are taking me trick-or-treating?” Aubrey nodded her head and smiled. “Okay.” Bella was nonchalant with her response, satisfied spending Halloween with Aubrey and Stacie. “Do I get to see Daddy this weekend?”

“Maybe in a few weeks, sweetie. Remember, he’s in the hospital getting better.”

“Can I color a picture for him then? That will make him feel better.”

* * *

The trio decided on burgers for dinner. Bella had never been to Dan’s Hamburgers and was impressed with the diner-style seating area. She wanted to sit at the bar in the back, but Stacie insisted on one of the red and white booths. Bella wanted a junior basket of chicken tenders with fries. Stacie ordered a BLT with chips, and Aubrey ordered a small bacon cheeseburger with avocado and onion rings.

“A-a-avo-c-cado?” Bella stumbled over the new word. “What’s that?”

“You won’t like it,” Aubrey teased. “It’s green.” Bella made a face of disgust at the thought of something green. “But, I’ll let you have some of my onion rings.”

As always, Aubrey had ordered something much more interesting than Bella’s meal. So, the blonde gave the little girl a slice of her avocado and a few onion rings. “This is yummy, Miss Aubrey.” She had green smears all around her mouth.

“Maybe we can get Miss Aubrey to make something with avocados at home,” Stacie laughed as she wiped her niece’s mouth off.

* * *

Stacie’s court date was set for Thursday with Judge Michaels. “Ms. Posen, I was surprised to see your name in conjunction with this case. When I reviewed the paperwork, I realized why Ms. Conrad has retained an attorney.” When he clarified Stacie’s intentions, she told him she wanted full guardianship of her niece.

“I have no problems reconsidering custody when, IF, my brother becomes stable again. He’s my brother, after all. But after this past weekend, I don’t see Bella being safe in that environment.” The court agreed, and Stacie was granted full guardianship of Bella, to be re-evaluated in six months.

Outside the courthouse, Stacie slumped on the bench. “That was exhausting. Having an attorney made things go so much more smoothly. Of course, having you and Stephanie as my attorneys helped me, too. Thanks, Aubrey.”

Aubrey insisted on cooking dinner for Stacie and Bella. “Let’s change things up a bit and have Taco Thursday. Has Bella ever had fish tacos?” Stacie shook her head. “I can leave everything unassembled and let her pick if she wants to make a taco or simply have ‘homemade fish sticks.’ I have this fantastic cilantro cream sauce recipe; I’ll make it ahead of time and prep for the guacamole. I’ll let you and Bella make that. She’ll get a kick out of smashing the avocados.”

* * *

“Miss Aubrey, Miss Aubrey!” Bella came flying into Aubrey’s kitchen. “Aunt Stacie said we’re having fish sticks in a tortilla.” She was so excited, she could barely talk. “And I get to make aaa-vo-cado dip.” She carefully sounded out the word.

Aubrey kneeled and gave Bella a hug. “The dip is called guacamole. You and Aunt Stacie are going to make it.” She stood and gave Stacie a long hug and a quick kiss. “Hi.”

Bella then saw the other person in the room. “Miss Beca, Miss Beca, Miss Beca! Are you going to eat with us? I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, munchkin! Miss Aubrey invited me for dinner, is that okay?” Bella nodded her head. “Good, because she’s been keeping you and Aunt Stacie all to herself. I’ve been lonely.” She stuck out her lower lip in a mock pout.

“It’s okay, Miss Beca, I still love you!” Beca ruffled the child’s hair.

Stacie smiled at the exchange. “Let’s go wash our hands, Bells, so we can help make dinner.”

As Aubrey prepped the cod with a fizzy beer batter, she instructed the Conrads on how to make the guacamole. She had Bella smush up the avocado with help from her aunt and stir in the crushed garlic and chopped jalapeno along with lime juice, salt, and pepper. They then dumped in the onions and tomato that Aubrey had diced earlier. Bella was a good helper in the kitchen, but she wasn’t quite old enough to learn knife skills yet.

Once the guacamole was finished, Stacie sat Bella on the other side of the bar with a bag of tortilla chips and a small ramekin of guacamole. “You can’t have more than that, or you’ll ruin your dinner.” Bella solemnly nodded then began to happily munch on “her” dip.

Beca shredded the purple cabbage and got out the corn tortillas while Aubrey was frying the fish. “Microwave?”

Aubrey gasped. “How dare you! Absolutely not. I’ll take care of them after I finish this fish.” Once the fish had all been fried and salted, Aubrey turned the front two burners of her gas stove on as low as they’d go. She plopped a tortilla on each burner to heat. After a few seconds, she used her fingers to quickly flip the tortillas to mark and heat the other side.

“Wow, Miss Aubrey. Aren’t you scared you’ll burn yourself?” Bella and Stacie watched intently as Aubrey flipped tortillas on the gas burners.

Aubrey explained she’d been heating up tortillas this way for a long time and knew how to do it without hurting herself.

Soon everything was ready. The table had been set with the creamy cilantro sauce, guacamole, cabbage, tortillas, and fish. “M’ladies, dinner is served.”

On Bella’s plate, Stacie put portions of food so she could have her ‘fish sticks.’” When the little girl saw Aubrey and Beca eat theirs like a taco, she wanted to do the same. Aubrey got her a small taco stand to hold her taco as she awkwardly built her own fish taco. She took a big bite, then chewed and chewed and chewed before exclaiming, “much better than fish sticks!”

Stacie laughed at her niece. “I think everything's better with you, _Miss Aubrey._ ”

“I want to be invited to dinner more often, _Miss Aubrey._ You have to quit hogging my besties here.” Beca grouched.

Aubrey knew Beca was teasing, but she realized that she and Stacie had indeed been in their own little bubble since they started dating. She’d become _that_ person she hated and vowed to make a change to include Beca in more of their outings.

* * *

Halloween Saturday rolled around, and Bella was hopping with excitement about going trick-or-treating that afternoon. Aubrey also told Stacie about the Trunk-Or-Treat near her firm. “People sit in the huge parking lot and pass out candy and treats to the kids. I’m sure Bella wants to see her neighborhood friends first, but maybe we can go to my office later.”

“You look sexy, Poison Ivy.” Stacie leaned over to kiss Aubrey on the cheek. 

“As do you, Harley Quinn.” Aubrey adjusted her red wig and painted on her bright red lipstick.

After they had gotten Bella’s costume that week, they’d gone to an adult costume rental place. Aubrey had seen Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy and announced those sultry villains would be perfect, and Bella was too young to know who they were. 

Despite the clerk’s promise that they were the first two to rent these costumes, both women wore their own bodysuits beneath the skin-tight costumes. Stacie’s outfit came with a mask, but she chose to use her face paint and actually make up her face like Harley’s.

Bella was almost ready when Stacie’s doorbell rang. Stacie opened the door to find Beca standing there, in blue clothes, face painted blue with glitter all over herself. “Don’t say anything, Stace. This is for Bella and Bella only.” Hearing Beca’s voice, Bella came racing in and squealed, “Diamond!”

Beca pulled out a pair of square rimmed shades with yellow lenses and plopped them on her face. “Tiny Diamond, thank you very much.” She turned around and wiggled her butt. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,” she sang before she went into a rap. “Tiny Diamond is my name. Come straight from my daddy’s mane. My body’s made of glitter, and I’ll throw it in your face.” She threw glitter all over Bella and the living room. Bella giggled and began to rap with Beca. “I love it when I make music, and the groove is in my bones. Just like Aunt Poppy’s my queen, someday I’ll sit on the throne.”

“Yay, Miss Beca, I love Tiny Diamond!”

Stacie told her niece to finish getting ready. Once the little girl had run off, she chided Beca for the glitter all over her floor. “I suppose it’s okay. Aubrey and Bella have some inside joke about sparkles that they won’t let me in on!” About that time, the doorbell rang again.

When she opened the door, eight quite familiar people stood on her doorstep. Fat Amy rushed into the house, yelling, “trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat.” Stacie’s smile stretched from ear to ear as the entire RHPS live cast in full costume flooded into her house. Ashley, Jessica, Flo, Lilly, C.R., and even the new girl. Bringing up the rear was Chloe with her hair slicked back in full Columbia form.

“What’s all this,” Stacie asked. She motioned to the RHPS cast who were scattered around her living room. Fat Amy had found a bowl of candy and had plopped on the couch to pick out all the good pieces.

Chloe had a sheepish look on her face. “I felt so horrible the way I treated you last weekend. I had no right to try to make you feel guilty about missing the performance. I know that Bella always comes first. So, we decided to come to go trick-or-treating with Bella.”

“And you thought coming dressed like this was good, how?”

“How else would we dress?” Assuming Stacie had forgiven her or was about to, Chloe was back to her chipper self. “Now, where’s my little Bella?”

About that time, Aubrey came into the living room and burst out laughing when she saw the cast. “Bella,” she called out. “You have visitors.”

The little girl came trotting into the room and froze when she saw the strangely dressed people. “Miss Aubrey,” she said timidly. “Who are these people?”

“They are Aunt Stacie’s friends. They came to go trick-or-treating with you.”

Chloe approached Bella. “It’s me, Bells – Chloe.” The little girl brightened and gave her a hug.

“You look funny, Miss Chloe.”

“This is my costume,” Chloe replied. “These are my friends, too.” She introduced them one at a time. “And this is our newest friend, Mary Elise.” She introduced Mary Elise, who had been Stacie’s understudy. Aubrey thought the new Magenta looked funny, but then again, she’d only seen Stacie play the part.

“Are all of you girls?” Bella asked innocently. “Some of you are dressed like boys.”

Stacie explained that they were all indeed girls, but some of them were in boy costumes. “That’s what makes it so fun, you can be anyone you want on Halloween. Anytime actually.”

Soon, the group took off together to walk around Stacie’s neighborhood for treats before heading to the Trunk-Or-Treat. A few neighbors came running out of their houses when they saw the cast waiting on the sidewalk for Bella. One guy was so excited, waving his arms up and down.

“Rocky Horror Picture Show, right? Wow, I haven’t thought of that since college! We used to go all the time, talk about a flashback.”

Chloe had now become the de facto leader of the cast and looked to her team. She nodded, then counted down. Without warning, [a flash mob of “Let’s Do the Time Warp Again](https://youtu.be/jfehy-p9kAs)” broke out in the middle of the street. Beca, Aubrey, and Stacie both joined in as well as the man who was so excited. Several of the neighbors made it out in time to at least do part of the dance.

As all the dancers fell to the pavement, Ashley jumped up and exclaimed, “do any of you guys know the Madison?” The neighbors all clapped and mingled with the cast for a while.

Chloe was certain to tell everyone about the season-closing performance that night at the theater at midnight. “Hope to see you there!”

“Miss Chloe, that dance was funny.”

“Maybe we can teach you, Bella. We’ll probably be asked to do it a few more times today.”

* * *

All in all, Halloween was a success. The cast did a total of three [Time Warp flash mobs](https://youtu.be/jfehy-p9kAs) and recruited about a dozen people to attend the last performance of the season. Bella collected a lot of candy and had a hard time keeping Fat Amy from stealing the good stuff. Finally, Aubrey took Bella’s candy bag to guard it from “Frank.”

Back at the house, Stacie handed out waters to everyone as they rested in the living room. “Trick-or-treating is hard work,” Fat Amy announced.

“Luckily, you have sugar to revive your energy storage,” Beca mumbled.

“So Mary Elise, how’s Magenta doing?” Despite knowing she’d made the only decision she could, Stacie felt a bit guilty quitting this close to the end of the season.

“She’s okay,” Mary Elise said nervously. “Today’s Halloween, so I have two months to practice before New Year’s.” She got a startled look on her face. “Oh, I shouldn’t have assumed. Are you coming back?”

Stacie explained her situation without giving too many details. “I’m afraid I’ve been forced into early retirement; the job’s all yours.”

The rest of the cast hadn’t realized Stacie wasn’t coming back and started bombarding the tall brunette with questions. “Look, guys, Bella is my priority. I’m not leaving her with a sitter every Saturday night to play dress up. No offense, but it’s time I move on.”

* * *

“Bella, sweetie. Go upstairs with Miss Aubrey and get ready for bed, alright?” Stacie said as she began cleaning up the living room after the cast left.

A little while later, Aubrey came down the stairs and into the kitchen. “She was a bit hyped up on candy, but eventually fell asleep after like four books.” The blonde wrapped her arms around Stacie. “How’d things go with the crew?”

“Better than I expected. I hated disappointing the team, but surely they were expecting this. Mary Elise will get better. We all had to start off somewhere.”

“Beca said Chloe begged her to step in, but Becs shut that down immediately. She told me she enjoys the show, but not enough to be a cast member.”

“I wonder what they are going to do about Trixie. I don’t think Mary Elise does a good Trixie and that chick that tried to mimic my routine a few weeks ago sucked. Hmmm,” Stacie thought for a moment. “I wonder if Jessica would be interested.”

“She _is_ pretty hot.” Aubrey received a jab in the ribs for that comment. “You know what they say, ‘blondes have more fun.’” This time Aubrey quickly moved away to avoid Stacie’s elbow. Instead, she captured Stacie’s arm and pulled her into her body. “I’d kiss you, but there’s this.” Aubrey drew her finger through Stacie’s greasepaint makeup.

The pair headed to Stacie’s room, where they first unzipped each other’s outer bodysuit. “I still think you’re a sexy Poison Ivy.” Stacie longed to kiss Aubrey’s shoulder but knew she had paint all over her face. They peeled off their outer bodysuit costumes, then Stacie headed into her bathroom to clean her face. 

“I’m going to shower, Bree. Are you staying tonight?”

“If that’s okay with you.”

* * *

Aubrey stood outside the bathroom listening to the sound of the water running. She quietly sneaked into the room and peered at Stacie’s soft outline through the curtain. Steam was billowing near the top, and the curtain was slightly ajar. Aubrey watched as Stacie stood under the hot water, moving her hands up and down the length of her body. Stacie brought her hands to her breasts, caressing them as the hot water beat upon her back and ran down in rivulets across the chest. Aubrey could see Stacie arching her back and seemingly enjoying the shower quite thoroughly.

Stacie let the heat beat against her muscles that were sore after the long walk around the neighborhood and parking lots along with the multiple performances of Time Warp. After her shower, maybe she could get Aubrey to join her in a few yoga stretches to wind down for the night. Aubrey had been coming to some of her classes and was getting pretty limber. Stacie’s mind wandered back to Aubrey’s distinct moves in her classes. She salivated, thinking about watching Aubrey work diligently on her poses. _Damn, she’s hot, and she’s mine._

Aubrey watched for what seemed to be an eternity, wanting ever so much to join Stacie. Her movements mesmerized Aubrey, so she could do nothing more but stand there and think. The events of the recent week had been stressful but didn’t quell Aubrey’s desire for her girlfriend. _I want her._ Aubrey could feel her body telling her to join her, urging her. But then the water stopped, snapping Aubrey back to reality. Aubrey grabbed the towel before Stacie’s outreached arm could grab it.

Stacie pulled back the curtain and made eye contact with Aubrey, who offered her the towel. Stacie grasped it, pulling it towards her, not realizing that Aubrey still had the other end in her hands. Aubrey gave some resistance to her pull. Stacie ducked her head to her chin, showing a soft but mischievous smile. Aubrey pulled the towel back from her, motioning for her to turn around.

Stacie complied as thoughts tumbled around in her head. _This is what my dreams are made of._

Aubrey slowly dragged the towel down her back, wiping the dripping water as it trickled down her legs. She bent down to get the back of Stacie’s legs dry, appreciating the solidness of Stacie’s taut hamstring and calf muscles. Stacie shivered slightly as Aubrey moved the towel back up her body and placed her hands on Stacie’s shoulders, turning her around. Pulling Stacie towards her, Aubrey slowly dried her chest, taking particular care to her breasts. The entire time, Aubrey’s eyes were glued to Stacie’s – locked in an eternity of thoughts.

Stacie took a breath as if to speak, but Aubrey did not want the moment interrupted by words. She reached over and placed her mouth over Stacie’s, kissing her soft lips until the brunette had forgotten what she was going to say. Stacie’s tongue reached for Aubrey’s as the kisses almost made Aubrey forget what she was doing. Aubrey slowly pulled away, putting her fingers against Stacie’s lips. Stacie’s immediately bit the tips gently, sucking each one. Aubrey gently pulled away and continued to dry the beading water from Stacie’s fit body.

Aubrey knelt down to dry Stacie’s legs. A bead of water was balanced on the edge of her belly button. Aubrey took her tongue and slowly licked it off. Continuing the motion, Aubrey moved her tongue to her inner thighs. Stacie shivered again. Aubrey moved the towel down her legs and then back up between her thighs, slowing drying between her legs. She felt Stacie legs part, inviting Aubrey in… closer.

Aubrey couldn’t tell if the shivering was from the cold or from her touch, or both perhaps. She stood and wrapped the towel around Stacie’s shoulders and led her back to the bedroom. Maybe Aubrey could find something that would help Stacie get warm again. No, not warm. Hot. Stacie resisted the pull towards the bed until she was able to peel Aubrey’s other bodysuit down until it was lying on the floor. Aubrey dropped Stacie’s towel as they fell onto the bed.

Stacie pressed her naked body into Aubrey, making Aubrey’s nipples harden to the point of being painful. Aubrey moved her hands up Stacie’s body to her wet hair, pushing her hair from her neck. Slowly Aubrey began to place small, nibbling kisses up and down her neck. Stacie leaned her head back as if this pleased her then let out a muffled moan as Aubrey had nibbled in just the right spot.

Aubrey ran her hand through Stacie’s wet hair, then moved her hand to Stacie’s shoulder, softly stroking back and forth down the length of her arm. She felt Stacie’s hand, her fingers intertwined with her own. Another moan escaped her lips, beckoning Aubrey for more pressure against her neck.

Her fingers tightened against Aubrey’s. Aubrey untangled her fingers from Stacie’s grasp and slowly moved up her sides to her firm breasts. Her nipples fully erect, Aubrey brushed her fingers slowly over them. Stacie arched her back away from Aubrey and reached up to again place her hand atop Aubrey’s. Pushing harder, she motioned Aubrey’s hand down her stomach.

Aubrey could feel that Stacie was definitely no longer cold. The heat emanating from her body was overwhelming. Stacie moved Aubrey’s hand down further, parting her legs and placing it between her thighs. Grasping Aubrey’s other hand, Stacie lifted to pull Aubrey’s hand to her breast, her nipples still erect from earlier caresses. Without being a bit demanding, Stacie was making her needs very well known. As Aubrey’s hands separated the folds of skin between her legs, she found such dampness waiting for her, but now the moisture was certainly not from the shower.

Another moan...yet louder this time as Aubrey moved her fingers deeper towards where Stacie was aching for them to be. Stacie lifted her leg, wanting Aubrey to go further, whimpering to keep from begging. “I want you. I _need_ you,” Stacie murmured. Aubrey smiled at this revelation. She slowly stroked the outside of Stacie’s lips with just her fingertips. The brunette’s back arched even further away.

In between her whimpering, Aubrey thought she heard a low voice, a beg, “Take me. Please.” She looked at Stacie’s face to see Stacie chewing on her bottom lip with a sultry look that would drop an average woman to her knees. The look gave Aubrey no desire to keep Stacie waiting any longer. She feverishly pressed her fingers deep into Stacie’s core, feeling a surge of wetness coming from her. Stacie whimpered, tightening her legs around Aubrey’s hand.

Stacie placed her hand over Aubrey’s and pushed her even deeper into her wetness. Her whimpers turned back to moans as Aubrey placed her thumb on Stacie’s clit, gently move it in rhythm with the other fingers that were deep inside her. Aubrey could not stand how hot and wet Stacie felt, not without tasting her. Keeping her fingers deep inside Stacie, Aubrey moved down to replace her thumb with her tongue. She then slid down to where her fingers were and began to lap at the fluids draining out of Stacie’s body.

The brunette wrapped one leg around Aubrey, her heel resting in the small of the blonde’s back. She placed one hand Aubrey’s head, pushing her deeper into her own body. Stacie pulled her legs apart, urging Aubrey to get even deeper into her with her fingers and her tongue. Both bodies moved together in perfect rhythm.

Stacie’s muscles tightened against Aubrey’s fingers with every movement. While Stacie had orgasmed several times over. Aubrey didn’t want to stop. But at the same time, she wanted Stacie to feel what reaction her own body had to Stacie’s pleasure. Without stopping her ministrations, Aubrey slowly kissed her way up Stacie’s body. She placed her lips over Stacie’s, moving her tongue slowly across her mouth. Looking into Stacie’s eyes, she could see her ache. And Stacie could see hers.

Stacie looked at her questioningly, and Aubrey gave her a simple nod. As Aubrey was still moving inside of her, Stacie moved her hand to slip it beneath the covers and quickly found Aubrey’s waiting wetness. Both women gasped as Stacie wasted no time in entering Aubrey. Aubrey immediately could not resist kissing Stacie deeply, tongue probing her mouth, feeling Stacie’s tongue press into hers. Aubrey wrapped her arm around Stacie’s shoulder and moved into her body, deepening the kiss. As Stacie moved her fingers inside her, Aubrey slowly withdrew hers and brought them to both their mouths, each woman sucking off juices, the fruits of Aubrey’s labor.

Stacie moved her free hand down Aubrey’s body and grasped her nipple with her fingers. She was rewarded with a grumbling moan with Aubrey’s deep raspy undertones. Aubrey pushed upwards towards Stacie’s hands. The women rocked their bodies together as Aubrey’s body began to tighten and twitch. Aubrey pulled Stacie’s face to hers, kissing her so profoundly that Stacie thought she would lose her breath. Aubrey’s body was trembling and quaking as the long, powerful orgasm overtook Aubrey’s body.

Stacie pulled Aubrey in for another mind-blowing, breath-stealing kiss as Aubrey lost muscle control and slacked into Stacie’s arms. Almost instantly, Stacie protectively wrapped her arms around Aubrey as they had drained their souls to each other. Aubrey responded by putting her arms around Stacie and squeezing her tightly.


	9. Antici-pation for the Holidays

November passed quickly, and Bella enjoyed having all her aunt’s attention during weekends - not just during the week. Of course, Miss Aubrey spent a lot of time with the Conrads, too, which helped things as well. Sleepovers were few and far between because Aubrey was wary Judge Michael would perceive her relationship with Stacie as a conflict of interest. Aubrey’s boss assured her that by sitting as the second chair, she had more flexibility.

Because Bella was now with Stacie on weekends, the adults switched their family outings to Saturdays and Sundays. On one Saturday, they took a trip to the beach. The temperature was too chilly to go into the water. Still, the cold didn’t deter Bella from running up and down the sand with her little bucket picking up pretty shells, smooth rocks, and sand dollars.

Bella had filled her bucket by the time Stacie declared the time had come to return to the house. Stopping at the showers, Aubrey gently dumped the bucket into a box with a screen on the bottom designed for the task at hand.

“Pick your favorites, Bells. Then we can put the rest back so other little girls can enjoy them.” 

The little girl saved the two whole sand dollars she’d found and carefully selected the prettiest shells and rocks.

The rest she dutifully returned to the beach. Aubrey sprayed the sand and grit from what Bella had saved and put them back in her bucket.

* * *

Beca had stopped by the law office to check on how Aubrey was faring. The blonde blushed when Beca questioned her about Stacie. “Beca, you know how I feel about her. I adore her. Bella, too, of course.”

“Are you okay with the instant family? That’s a great deal of pressure to put on a new relationship.” Aubrey reassured her she wouldn’t have things any other way.

“What are your plans for Thanksgiving?” Aubrey was hoping Beca didn’t have plans. “We are planning on having a full celebration for the wee one. But it’s a bit too much food for three.”

Beca suggested a Friendsgiving and to invite some of the other cast members over for the big meal. “I think Stacie would appreciate the effort.” 

Aubrey said she’d never hosted a Thanksgiving before but that a Friendsgiving sounded like a lot of fun and worth the effort. “It’s settled then,” Beca announced. “I know a great pie place. I call dibs on desserts.” 

After Beca left, Aubrey gave Chloe a call and pitched the idea. Chloe agreed to see who all was in town for the holiday. “I’ll also see what dishes they would like to bring. Put me down for corn casserole.”

* * *

Aubrey’s kitchen and entertainment space were larger than Stacie’s, so the Friendsgiving celebration was held at the blonde’s house. On Wednesday, Stacie started roasting the turkey low and slow so it would be ready for lunch the next day. Aubrey began to prep her ingredients for the dressing and gravy.

“Roll the egg like this, real easy. Cracking the shell all around makes it easier to peel.” Aubrey and Bella sat at the table, taking the shells off the eggs.

“What am I cooking, Miss Aubrey?” Bella looked up at the blonde.

“Hmmmm. How about mashed potatoes? And you can help me with the deviled eggs.”

“What are devil eggs? Are they mean?”

“No,” Aubrey laughed. “They are yummy.”

The next morning, Stacie parked her niece in front of the television watching the _Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade_. “I can’t believe she’s never watched this. It’s a right of passage. Sammy and I used to spend every Thanksgiving glued to the t.v., watching the classic.”

“She’s only four, Stacie. There’s plenty of time for her to have a perfect childhood.”

As the parade wrapped up around noon, Aubrey let Bella know that people would be showing up soon. “We need to work on the deviled eggs and your mashed potatoes.” Aubrey cut up the potatoes, and Bella put them into the pot of water to boil.

Aubrey had cut the eggs in half and gave the bowl of yolks to Bella. She scooped the other ingredients into the bowl and let Bella mix up the filling for the deviled eggs. Once Bella pronounced the taste _just right,_ Aubrey filled a pastry bag and stood behind the little girl and helped her pipe the filling into the egg halves.

Chloe was the first to show up, followed by Beca, each with their Thanksgiving meal offerings. Next was Fat Amy, who tossed a package of brown and serve rolls and a can of jellied cranberry sauce on the counter. When Jessica and Ashely showed up with Brussels sprouts and green bean casserole, the gang was all there. 

Stacie had laid out appetizers, and the group of women hung out munching on goodies and talking about life in general. Beca, Fat Amy, and Bella migrated to the couch and turned on a football game. “Lunch is in half an hour. Don’t get too caught up,” Stacie warned.

Lunch was served family-style, everyone filling their plates before having a seat at the table. Fat Amy and Beca returned to the couch. Bella had her plate in her hands as she looked up at her aunt. “No, baby, sit at the table. Fat Amy, Beca - you, too.” Beca groaned but did as told and did as told. Fat Amy had to be bribed to the table by deprivation of dessert.

* * *

“Miss Aubrey?” The young girl pulled the covers up beneath her chin. “I had a good time today. Friendsgiving was pretty neat.”

“It was kiddo, wasn’t it?” Aubrey ruffled Bella’s hair. “Are you ready to read?” After all the food they ate, Bella only lasted through one book before falling asleep. Aubrey quietly left, pulling Bella’s door closed.

Stacie was waiting outside as usual. “You’re pretty good with her, you know.” Stacie pulled Aubrey towards her for a kiss. “Thanks for arranging today, with everyone, you know.”

“I can’t take credit for this. The idea was Beca’s, and Chloe arranged everything.”

“Still, I appreciate what you did. I love you, Bree.”

Having a four day weekend gave the Conrads and Aubrey a lot of time together. After lunch one day, Bella was snuggled up next to her aunt as Aubrey cleaned up the kitchen. “Aunt Stacie, what’s Christmas like?”

“What do you mean, munchkin?”

“Well, Daddy and I used to have microwave dinners on the couch. But the shows I watch on t.v. have pretty green trees, decorations, and lots of presents. And at school, we color lots of pictures.”

“Christmas can be a fascinating time. I’ll talk to Miss Aubrey, Bells. Okay? Naptime, sweetie.”

Stacie went into the kitchen to find Aubrey finishing up with the dishes. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “The wee one just asked me, ‘what’s Christmas like?’ Breaks my heart. What does Christmas mean to you, Bree?”

Aubrey explained how moving around didn’t leave much time for traditions. “Plus, my dad wasn’t one for all the pomp and circumstance. As an adult, I never really got into the celebration aspect. Then again, I’ve never been around a four-year-old. Come to think about it, mom and I did make an ornament every year. I bet I still have a shoebox of those somewhere around my house.”

So Aubrey and Stacie made some skeletal plans on how to celebrate the December holiday to help create great memories for Bella.

* * *

A few days after Thanksgiving, Aubrey brought the Conrads a present. “A present? Miss Aubrey, it’s not Christmas yet.” When Aubrey said they didn’t have to open the gift until then, Bella quickly threw that idea aside and opened the box. “It’s a house,” she giggled. “With little boxes.”

Aubrey explained that the house was an Advent calendar, and the little doors opened for just enough room to hold a small piece of candy like chocolate kisses. Each morning, Bella could open the door for that day, take out a sweet, and eat it, marking one day closer to the holiday.

Stacie was concerned about Bella’s previous holiday experience not being fulfilling. So, Aubrey had done some research on things that could lead to meaningful family traditions for the Conrads. The Advent calendar was an easy one. She also brought kits to decorate gingerbread houses and decided to invite Beca over for a contest.

Aubrey also made a trip to Half-Price-Books and stocked up on all the kid-friendly holiday videos she could find. The Hallmark channel had a slew of them this time of year, as well. Aubrey found one on television that she’d enjoyed the year before called “Mistletoe & Menorahs.” Bella would be well-served with exposure to traditions of different faiths. Plus, the actress, Kelley Jackle, was absolutely adorable.

* * *

“What are we doing today, Aunt Stacie?” Bella spooned her Lucky Charms into her mouth, trying to keep the milk from dripping down her mouth. “Is Miss Aubrey coming over?”

“She sure is! We have a big surprise for you. But it’s a secret.”

“Awwww, man. That’s not fair. Adults always have secrets.”

When Aubrey showed up, she was driving C.R.’s extended cab pickup. “Woah, she let you drive her truck?” Stacie was impressed.

“Doesn’t take much. I exchanged my Harley for the weekend.”

Stacie chuckled and shook her head. “I still can’t believe you have a Harley.”

Bella’s car seat got moved to C.R.’s pickup, and Aubrey put a large picnic style basket in the back with Bella. “Where are we going, Miss Aubrey. Aunt Stacie says it’s a secret.”

“Well, it is a secret. You’ll know when we get there,” Aubrey teased.”

* * *

When Aubrey pulled into the parking lot, Bella looked at the sign on the driveway. “That sign had a Christmas tree on it!” She began to get overly excited. “Are we going to get a tree, Aunt Stacie?”

“We sure are, Bells. What do you think about that? Picking out our own tree to cut down?”

The girls loaded up in the tractor-drawn wooden trailer and headed out to where the trees were growing. The driver dropped them off between two types of trees in the lot, the Leyland Cypress and the Blue Ice. Aubrey and Stacie let Bella wander around and look at the two different species. 

“I like these better, Aunt Stacie. They look like snow.”

Stacie told her those were called Blue Ice Cypress trees. Then the three walked up and down the rows of Blue Ice trees until they found the perfect tree. “Is the one, Bells?” The little girl nodded.

Stacie and Aubrey took turns with the bow saw cutting the tree off at the base of the trunk. Stacie tagged the tree and made a note of the closest intersection so the tree could be picked up, shaken, and baled. 

They caught a hayride back to the main farm. They posed for pictures with the multitude of pumpkins and lots of baby farm animals in the petting zoo area. After chasing each other through the corn maze, Bella announced she was hungry.

“Lucky for you, I brought lunch.” Aubrey retrieved the picnic basket. She sent Stacie and Bella to get some fresh apple cider. At the same time, she laid out lunch of cold fried chicken, triangle egg salad sandwiches, potato salad, and rainbow pasta salad.

While she ate, Bella chattered on about her experiences that day - picking the tree, the pictures, the baby goats, and the yummy food. Suddenly her face got serious. “Aunt Stacie, we don’t have anything to put on our tree. It’s going to be lonely.”

“Baby, the day’s not over yet. I promise.” This seemed to appease Bella enough so she could enjoy her meal.

By the time the girls finished eating, the extra, loose needles had been shaken from the tree. A worker used twine to secure the baled tree in the back of C.R.’s truck, and they headed to their next destination.

The next stop was the Christmas Store. Bella had never been to a store that was all about Christmas and walked around in awe. While Aubrey picked out necessities like a tree-stand, skirt, and watering pan, Stacie took Bella around to pick out lights and some ornaments. Bella also suckered her aunt into buying one of those Santa-Snoopys that blew up at night.

By the time Aubrey pulled into Stacie’s driveway, Bella was sacked out. “This child is thirty five points of dead weight,” Stacie grumbled as she wrestled the child out of her car seat.

Aubrey untied the tree and carried in all the decorations while she waited for Stacie to put her niece to bed. The couple decided to only put the tree in the stand and give it a healthy drink of water. The rest could wait until morning.

* * *

Of course, Bella woke up bright and early the next morning and raced into the living room. When she saw the tree standing upright, she zoomed to her aunt’s bedroom and burst in. Luckily the adults had the fortitude of mind to put on pajamas before falling asleep and weren’t caught in a compromising position.

“Get up, Miss Aubrey. The tree needs us,” Bella proclaimed. After ample prodding, Stacie and Aubrey dragged themselves out of bed and got ready for the day.

“Breakfast first, Bells. You know how you get when you don’t eat. Pancakes or eggs?”

“Cereal!” Of course, she chose something that didn’t require preparation because it was quicker.

After breakfast, they started decorating the tree - first hanging the lights far enough back to leave room for the ornaments. Aubrey brought out an old, tattered shoebox and lifted the lid.

“What’s in there, Miss Aubrey?” Bella peered into the container.

“These are ornaments I made with my mommy when I was a little girl. Can we hang them on your tree?” Bella readily agreed and carefully placed them on the branches.

“Are we going to make ornaments?”

“If you want to, we can.” Aubrey was pleased that Bella was going to start her childhood memories with a solid foundation and fun traditions.

Once all the lights and ornaments were hung, Bella disappeared. “Where’d she go,” Stacie asked. Aubrey shrugged.

Before long, Bella came speeding back with her shell basket from the beach. She took off again and came back with her craft box. “Bella?” Stacie was intrigued.

The little girl sat out gold, red, and green paints along with glitter and googly eyes. “Let’s make some ornaments, Aunt Stacie.” She instructed both the adults to pick rocks and paint them. Bella selected some of her favorite shells and used clear glue so she could sprinkle them with glitter. “Now the eyes, Miss Aubrey.” She pushed the package of assorted wiggly eyes towards the adults who obeyed the little girl and glued them onto their rocks.

Aubrey promised she’d get Beca to come over with her rotary tool drill to make holes in the shells and rocks. “Then, we can use ornament hangers and put these on our tree.”

* * *

Luckily Bella hadn’t yet mastered the art of writing. She dictated her Christmas list for Santa to her aunt. Stacie learned that Bella wanted a bracelet making kit, a Princess Castle Play Tent, books, and an iPad. All in all, her niece wasn’t a greedy child. The iPad might be a bit extravagant, but this was her list to Santa, after all. They dropped the letter off in the box to the North Pole in plenty of time for Santa to get it before Christmas.

One afternoon, Aubrey took off work early and picked up Bella from daycare without Stacie knowing. She did send a text message to her girlfriend that she had the child but to please let them know before she came home. 

When she saw the bag of art supplies Aubrey had, Bella’s curiosity kicked into high gear. “We are going to make Aunt Stacie a Christmas present using Shrinky Dinks.”

“Shrinky Dinks? That’s a funny name,” Bella giggled.

Aubrey laid out the items she’d brought then puled out some blue acrylic craft paint with a gloss finish. She coated Bella’s hand and firmly pressed it down on Shrinky Dink plastic. She pushed down each finger and palm to get a good imprint before pressing the plastic against the table while she carefully peeled Bella’s hand from the plastic.

“Now we wait for it to dry,” Aubrey announced. “Would you like some juice?”

“What about you, Miss Aubrey. Are you going to make a handprint for Aunt Stacie?”

Aubrey hadn’t considered creating one for herself but decided she could, especially if Bella wanted her to. She decided on purple for her handprint, and Bella helped her with the process.

Once both prints were dry, Aubrey flipped them over and wrote her name and the year around the curve of her palm and Bella’s name and age. Once the Sharpie dried, Aubrey carefully cut the palm prints out, leaving a wider than usual clear plastic edge. She punched a hole in each handprint, then laid them on a cookie sheet, paint side up, and put them in the oven.

Bella shrieked as she watched the handprints shrink and shrivel up. After a few minutes, Aubrey took them out of the oven and flattened them with a spatula. “Did you like that, Bella? Maybe we can do more arts and crafts with Shrinky Dinks after Christmas.”

Once the tiny handprints had cooled, Aubrey lined the clear edge with clear glue and glitter. “Look, Bella, sparkles.” On top of the entire prints, they both painted a layer of ModPodge that would dry clear and seal the project.

After putting the prints on a keychain, they wrapped the present. Bella ran off to hide the gift in her room. “Don’t forget where it is, Bells,” Aubrey called after her.

* * *

When Stacie got home, Bella would not spill the beans about what she and Aubrey had done. Stacie had an idea it had to do with Christmas but didn’t push her niece for more details. After a few days had passed, Stacie asked Bella what she wanted to get Aubrey for Christmas. 

“She likes to cook, Aunt Stacie. What if we got her a new pan?”

“How about we make her something?” Stacie and Bella went to the craft store to get some ideas on what to do. When Stacie saw a sign for children’s craft lessons, she asked Bella what she thought of painting wooden spoons for Aubrey. The class was Sunday afternoon and provided everything they’d need. Bella just needed an adult to help her, and the store would do the rest. Bella readily agreed.

By the time the lesson was over, Bella had painted two regular spoons and a flat-nosed spoon. One was purple with lavender polka dots. Another was blue with pink stripes. And Stacie painted one red with black zigzags. “Do you think she’s going to like them, Aunt Stacie?” Bella tied a ribbon around the utensils.

Stacie hugged her niece. “She’s going to _love_ them.”

* * *

As the chocolate kisses disappeared one by one, Bella got more and more excited. “Just one more kiss, Aunt Stacie, and then Santa Claus comes to visit.” The little girl wiggled in her bed as Stacie tucked her in for the night.

“Yeah, honey. One more night.” Stacie settled down to read _The Night Before Christmas_ for what seemed like the twentieth time. Bella quickly memorized the words of books, so Stacie couldn’t get away with skipping any as she went through.

Once Bella was sound asleep, Stacie crept out and returned to the living room. The Christmas tree was lit up, and Bella had dug her presents from their hiding places and placed them under the tree with a firm promise from the adults that they wouldn’t peek. Aubrey had gotten the Santa presents from the trunk of her car along with Bella’s presents from Stacie and herself. She’d kept those at her house, out of the prying eyes of little children.

They set up the Princess Castle Play Tent that took up more room than Stacie thought. Inside the castle, Stacie put out the bracelet making kit and a few stacks of books to add to Bella’s collection. Except for the iPad, she’d gotten Bella everything on her list.

Stacie and Aubrey had decided to not inundate the young child with lots of presents. Two from Santa - books never counted since they were so crucial in the child’s education - and one each from Stacie and from Aubrey. They had spent the entire month making holiday memories, which more than made up for a slew of presents.

* * *

Bella’s internal alarm clock must have been set an hour or two early, as most kids are on Christmas morning. She went racing down the hallway and squealed with delight when she saw the fully lit tree with the presents beneath. And then there was the castle. She couldn’t resist crawling in and checking out the other gifts Santa had left. Suddenly, she realized her aunt was missing and tore off back down the hallway to her aunt’s room.

“Aunt Stacie! Aunt Stacie! Santa came. And he brought me the castle I wanted and the bracelet making kit and lots of books.” Stacie tried to pretend she was still asleep. Bella tugged on her arm and whined, “Aunt Stacie, come ooooooonnnnnnnnnn. Come see. Please, please, please?”

The little girl caught Aubrey trying to hide her smile and went over to the other side of the bed. In a much more calm manner, she asked, “Miss Aubrey, do you want to come see what Santa brought me?”

Unable to resist, Aubrey crawled out of bed. She looked at Bella and handed the child something from the dresser. When Aubrey whispered in Bella’s ear, the little girl took what Aubrey had given her and took off running. Aubrey quickly changed into a fresh set of pajamas, laid a pair out for Stacie, and went to the kitchen to check on the breakfast casserole she’d put in the crockpot the evening before.

When Bella came running in, she skidded to a stop. “Miss Aubrey! We match!” She held up her foot so Aubrey could see that they had matching pajamas on, all the way down to the feet.

Stacie came stumbling into the kitchen. After looking around, she mumbled, “matching pajamas. Ummm, okay.” Bella was allowed to play in her castle while Aubrey finished getting breakfast on the table, and Stacie got at least one cup of caffeine in her system. 

“Time to eat, Bells.” The little girl brought a stack of books to the table and chattered all through eating. Usually, toys and electronics weren’t allowed at the table, but Christmas was time for an exception. 

Once the trio had finished eating and the dishes were in the dishwasher, Stacie and Aubrey made themselves comfortable on the floor. At the same time, Bella sat next to the tree. Aubrey handed her a little hat with elf ears and declared Bella the Christmas helper who delivered presents. Since Bella knew who her packages were for, she first delivered her homemade gifts.

When Stacie saw her handprint keychain made from ShrinkyDink material from both Aubrey and Bella, she almost started crying. “We have to do this every year, Bells, so we can see how much your hands grow.” She slipped her hand into Aubrey’s and squeezed as she mouthed _thank you_ to her girlfriend. Aubrey loved her wooden spoons, of course, and vowed to use them every time she cooked.

Bella lugged out a large box and peered at the tag. “B. E. L. L. A. Bella. That’s me. I have more presents?” “Yes, honey,” Stacie replied and told her that she had one from herself and one from Aubrey. “That one is from me.”

Bella shredded the paper and started pulling out the box’s contents. Inside was a blue apron with her name stitched along the top, a stool, a set of color-coded measuring spoons and cups, and a set of blue safety-knives. Bella tilted her head sideways as she looked at the cooking tools. Her curious expression made Stacie and Aubrey laugh. “Open Miss Aubrey’s present, Bells. I think it will help explain.”

Aubrey pushed a big box over to the child who unwrapped it to find another box inside, and yet a third box. Inside the third box was a fancy envelope. Bella carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. She went and crawled into Aubrey’s lap to get help in reading what it said.

Bella’s eyes lit up at the picture of the kid stirring a bowl with a man standing behind him. Another photo showed him cutting a zucchini. With help from Aubrey, Bella learned that she’d gotten two months of cooking classes. “You turn five next month, right when the next classes begin. You and Aunt Stacie get to go to classes for two months. If you enjoy those, we will see about taking the next level.”

Bella jumped off of Aubrey’s lap and gave her a tremendous hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She then zoomed with her arms out like an airplane around the room then back to her aunt. “Thanks, Aunt Stacie. We are going to have so much fun.” She looked into the box again and pulled out the box that contained one of her safety-knives.

“Am I finally big enough to learn to cut?”

“Only at class at first and only with your special knives.”

“Slices, sticks, and dices. Slices, sticks, and dices,” Bella smiled ear to ear as she chanted.

“Child, you watch too much Food Network.”

* * *

There were only two presents left under the tree. Bella decided to save the largest one for last. She took Aubrey a small box, daintily wrapped in gold paper and tied with a red lace ribbon from Stacie. Aubrey unwrapped the box and pulled out a wooden box that had a nice note and a red velvet bag of rocks.

_reasons I love you stones_

_  
__These stones aren’t for skipping, but to let you know a few of the many reasons why my heart skips a beat because of you. Whether you carry them with you or keep them safe in your red suede pouch, always be reminded of how much you are loved._

_Yours, Stacie_

Aubrey gently dumped the stones into her lap. On one side of each stone was stamped _I love you…_ Each stone had a different reason stamped on the back. _… for being so giving, … because you love me, …because you love Bella, … for your honesty, … because you are so much fun._ Bella piped up that she helped with that one. 

Aubrey slowly read each of the rocks before putting them back into the bag.

“I love you, too.” The blonde reached over and gave Stacie a chaste kiss on the corner of the mouth. “You, too, munchkin.”

Finally came the largest present which was deposited at Stacie’s feet. Opening the present revealed a professionally framed, large photo-quality photo-print of the night sky. Beneath the constellations was printed:

 _“I LOVE YOU.” “AND I LOVE YOU.”_  
 _THE STARS ABOVE ATLANTA, GEORGIA_ _  
_OCTOBER 23, 2020

_33.7490° N, 84.3880° W_

Aubrey showed Stacie the additional cards stuck in an envelope attached to the backing of the frame. Each card identified different constellations visible in the night sky along with the moon and various planets. Aubrey explained to Bella that this was a picture of the sky above Atlanta on a very special night for her and Aunt Stacie. “And these cards tell us where to find the different constellations.”

Aubrey smiled at the two brunettes - Stacie and her mini-me. “Merry Christmas, Conrad girls.”


	10. Last Hurrahs

After Christmas, Bella didn’t want to take the Christmas decorations down, so Stacie agreed to leave them up for a week, “But after New Year’s Eve, we are packing things up.” She figured no harm would be done in having everything up another week.

Luckily, the courts were closed for most of the holidays except for emergency cases, so Aubrey didn’t have to worry about taking time off work. Stacie had a scaled-down schedule of yoga and Pilates classes since people were spending more time with their families.

Stacie and Aubrey decided on a low-key New Year’s Eve at home with Bella. The weather forecast claimed the temperature outside would be great for winter grilling. While Stacie wasn’t always the best at cooking meals, she was a master at grilling.

Remembering her promise about not isolating herself and Stacie from their friends, Aubrey invited Beca to spend the evening at Stacie’s house, enjoying steaks and grilled veggies. Beca was never one to forego free food, so she promised she’d be there.

Stacie had a blast shopping for their feast. She picked out three thick bone-in Rib Eye steaks with generous marbling. Bella would be satisfied with a small slice off of Stacie’s meat and a few of the plump all-beef hot dogs the little girl loved so much. She also picked up some onion, bell peppers, and cherry tomatoes for shish-kabobs and corn-on-the-cob and asparagus. Stacie made sure to pick up some fresh herbs as well since Aubrey was going to show Bella how to make compound butter. Finally, she got a long loaf of fresh French bread.

Beca was bringing potato salad and mini-pies. Everyone got to pick their own five-inch pies, so a variety would be had for everyone.

* * *

Mid-afternoon on New Year’s Eve, Aubrey showed Bella how to mix softened butter with seasonings and fresh herbs. They rolled the butter in plastic wrap into a long tube and put it in the refrigerator to harden. Later, they would slice the flavored butter to put on the steaks and bread. When Beca arrived, she was given the task of entertaining Bella in the castle tent the child had gotten for Christmas while Stacie and Aubrey got everything ready.

As predicted, Bella was satisfied with a small portion of Stacie’s steak and happily started eating her hot dogs. Aubrey cut Bella’s corn off the cob so she wouldn’t be so messy eating it. Beca paused for a moment then pushed her plate towards Aubrey. “I’ve always wanted someone to cut my corn off the cob.” Her quirky smirk challenged Aubrey.

Rather than chide her for teasing, Aubrey snatched Beca’s plate and proceeded to cut the kernels off. “I love my corn _on_ the cob,” Beca protested. Aubrey told her that’s what she got for joking.

After dinner, the foursome sat around the living room, playing cards and board games. “Beca! You’re supposed to let me win!” Bella squealed.

“I don’t think so, Bella. If I always let you win, how will you learn to play?” Beca snickered. Aubrey teased her friend about Bella being the only person she could beat.

As the time grew closer to eight pm, the girls got ready for their “countdown.” They were going to countdown to the “new year,” then Bella would go off to bed. They all donned their party hats and had their noisemakers ready to go. Beca had even brought party poppers that were sure to make a mess in Stacie’s living room but would be worth it.

“5-4-3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR,” the group shouted together. Bella blew her noisemaker while Beca popped streamed paper over her head. Stacie leaned over to kiss Aubrey. “Happy new year, sweetie,” she murmured as she leaned her forehead against the blonde.

After Bella ran around blowing her horn and popping the rest of the poppers, Stacie finally corralled her. She gave her niece a half-hour warning before she needed to get ready for bed. Bella winked at Beca before trotting off to her bedroom.

“Umm, what was that about, Beca?” Stacie’s suspicious tone told Beca her friend had seen the wink.

“What was what, Stace?”

“You know what – that wink. My niece is four, Beca. What are you two scheming?”

“It’s a secret,” Beca mocked Stacie’s tone of voice when she talks to Bella, who was hiding in the hallway. This set her off in a fit of giggles.

After rolling her eyes, Stacie realized that Aubrey was missing. “Where’s my girlfriend?” Beca shrugged.

“I think she’s getting ready. I suggest you find her and start getting ready, too.”

“Huh?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you? I’m here to watch Bella. You two are going out.”

Beca took a few minutes convincing Stacie to find Aubrey. Sure enough, her girlfriend was in her bedroom with several outfits laying on the bed. Bella was carefully examining each as Aubrey held it up to her body to model.

“I like that one, Miss Aubrey. The green brings out your eyes.”

“What’s this I hear about Beca being a babysitter?”

Bella ran over and grabbed her aunt around the knees. “You and Miss Aubrey are going on a date night. Miss Beca and I are staying here and playing in my tent and reading books.”

“Oh really now?” Bella nodded.

“I like Miss Aubrey’s green dress.”

“Good choice, Bells. I like it, too. What am I wearing?”

Bella pointed to two dresses hanging on the door of the closet. “I like the blue one.”

“Of course you do; blue is your favorite color. Okay, I need to change clothes. Scram, squirt.”

“Aunt Stacie? That dress will make you sparkle!” She giggled as she raced back to her tent.

“Damn it! Okay, Aubrey, what’s with the inside joke?” Aubrey blinked like she didn’t know what Stacie was referring to. “Sparkles? You and my niece always tease me about sparkles.”

Finally, Aubrey broke down and told her girlfriend about what Bella had said so many weeks ago. “She asked me if I liked you because when I was around, you sparkled.” Aubrey wiggled her fingers around her face like Bella always did. “I think that was the exact moment I knew that I loved both of you more than I’ve loved anything before.”

Stacie was speechless. After a few moments, she responded, “I don’t know what to say. That’s about the cutest damned thing I ever heard. Now her obsession with sparkles since you’ve come around makes sense.”

Aubrey let Stacie know that Beca was planning on having a sleep-over with Bella, probably in the tent, so that she and Aubrey could go out on a real date night. “We haven’t been on a date since the weekend before Halloween. Not that I”m complaining, but still. Beca thought some time with each other might do us right.”

The women showered and began to put on their makeup. Every so often, Bella would come in to check on them before running off, chuckling. “I think Beca is putting her up to this. That child needs to be in bed.” 

“It’s okay, Stacie. One late night won’t hurt her. Plus, she’s excited for us. And, after we leave, grumpy Bella is Beca’s problem.

Soon, the couple was ready to go. Stacie kissed Bella and extracted promises of good behavior. And instructed Beca that the child was already up past her bedtime. Beca waved them off and went to get another mini-pie from the fridge for her and Bella to split while they played in the tent.

* * *

“So, where are we headed?” Stacie had been wary of asking earlier since she probably knew Aubrey wouldn’t answer her. 

The blonde grinned at her before saying, “my house.” Before Stacie could get too excited, Aubrey stopped her. “Not for that reason, silly.”

“A woman can hope, can’t she?” Stacie wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

When they arrived at Aubrey’s, the blonde apologized for having Stacie getting all dressed up without giving her the options first. “I thought Bella would have fewer questions if we left the house dressed normally.”

“Normally?” Aubrey nodded. “Okay, so what are my options?”

When they walked into Aubrey’s bedroom, Aubrey’s Transylvanian costume was laid out on one side of the bed. Stacie’s Trixie costume was laid out on the other side along with a second Transylvanian costume.

“Chloe said New Year's Eve is the opening show of the season. There’s a pre-midnight party, followed by the regular showing. I thought you might like to attend. You can go as Trixie, or I found another outfit for you.”

Stacie’s eyes flitted between her two choices. She licked her lips and asked, “if I go as Trixie, can I do the Lips opening?”

“Chloe hoped you’d ask that. Jessica has agreed to take over the routine but doesn’t feel ready for the big season opener. But Trixie is all for you tonight. After that, you can change and come sit in the audience with me.”

Stacie’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Deal! This was worth getting dressed up, then having to change any day of the week!”

* * *

The women changed clothes with Stacie securing her long, black trench coat over her costume. Aubrey had texted Chloe to let her know Stacie would be Trixie. They arrived at the theater around 10:45 pm, and the NYE party was already in full swing.

Flutes of champagne were being passed around like water, and servers walked around with trays of hors d'oeuvres. The closer time drew to midnight, the more riled up everyone became. Stacie protectively pulled Aubrey in tight to her side. “This crowd can really get bonkers.”

“10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR’S. Those who were not kissing their significant others were yelling and blowing party favors. Fat Amy was racing around in her Frank costume, kissing anyone who wasn’t fast enough to getaway.

“Happy New Year’s for real, baby.” Stacie nuzzled Aubrey’s nose with her own. “This is where we met.”

“Indeed, it is.” She pressed her lips against Stacie’s as the two got caught up in a long kiss.

Stacie felt a tug at her elbow and heard a hiss. “Stacie, come on. You’re about to go on.” Chloe was tugging her towards the stage.

“I love you, Stacie. Knock them dead.”

“I always do,” Stacie replied as she winked at her girlfriend and hurried towards the stage.

Before the lips came on the screen, the announcer came on. “Returning for one night only, put your hands together for the Original Trixie!” Several audience members gave catcalls, while others gave wolf whistles.

This had long become Aubrey’s favorite part of the show. Sure she loved Magenta, but Trixie was another dimension. Even better, Aubrey knew that Trixie was hers and only hers. The spotlight lit up Stacie, who was lying on her back with her legs up in the air with her arms spread eagle.

The blonde still wasn’t sure how Stacie was limber enough to spread both her legs that far to the sides. But she had experienced Stacie’s limber acts enough to not question the yoga instructor’s abilities. Stacie unzipped her bustier and peeled it down along with her skirt, leaving her in only her lace teddy and matching lace stockings held up with a garter belt.

Aubrey felt the wetness pool between her legs and knew she was going to have a hard time sitting next to Stacie for the entire show. The further Stacie got into her routine, the wetter Aubrey got. She watched her girlfriend go en pointe and spin around on her toes. Stacie altered her performance, refraining from going into the audience to bury people’s faces in her breasts, which made Aubrey feel better about asking Stacie to dance. 

But when Stacie unsnapped the clasps of her bra, the blonde lost it. Her hand slipped down to press against the seam of her pants as Aubrey tried to find some relief from the tension building in her body as Stacie massaged her own breasts in beat with the music. Stacie also refrained from baring her full breasts to the audience, even for a split second, as she ran off stage. The changes were small but made Aubrey grateful for her girlfriend’s consideration.

Stacie didn’t take long to change into the other Transylvanian costume they’d brought and was soon sitting next to Aubrey, who was still breathing heavily. “Hey, babe. I changed the routine some. I figured you didn’t want somebody’s face in my boobs.” Stacie chuckled. “Aubrey?” She looked over at the blonde.

Aubrey was chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes glazed over as she pressed harder between her legs. “Fuck,” Stacie whispered. “That’s hot.” Aubrey moved her hand to grip the armrest and tried to slow down her breathing.

“Bringing the change of clothes was a good idea. I wouldn’t have made it if you were sitting next to me in that teddy.”

Stacie smirked as she settled down into the seat and started calling out audience participation lines.

* * *

“Watching is so much different from the audience.” Stacie and Aubrey were walking to the cafe for a short visit with the live cast before heading home. “It’s been a while since i was an audience member.”

“Are you going to miss it?”

Stacie squeezed Aubrey’s hand. “Not in the least. I have a wonderful girlfriend and an adorable niece that needs me. I’ve done my time.”

When the couple arrived at the café, the cast was already seated. “I never understood how you guys beat Beca and me here.”

Stacie chuckled. “Easy. We don’t have to battle the crowds of fans trying to get out of the theater. We head out the back door and right over here.”

Aubrey hooked her arm around the brunette’s waist as they made their way inside and took the seats the cast saved for them.

“Thanks for being Trixie tonight, Stacie.” Jessica blushed, knowing she’d have to learn the routine before the next weekend. She knew she had the body to pull it off but wasn’t sure about the confidence.

Stacie assured her she’d make a good Trixie and reminded her of the YouTube video. “You can come up to the studio, too, if you want some pointers.”

The couple sat and visited with the cast for a while before excusing themselves to head home. Since Beca was having a sleep-over with Bella, they decided to take advantage of the kid-less night and had a sleep-over themselves at Aubrey’s.

* * *

_Time Jump to March_

“Aubrey Posen.” The lawyer was always the epitome of a professional when she answered her phone at work. One never knew who was going to be on the other end of the phone call.

“Bree,” Stacie’s voice was frantic. “He’s gone. Sammy, he’s been gone for three days.” Stacie’s brother had been released to a halfway house in preparation for returning to living alone and possible extended visitation with Bella. “Three days!”

“Stacie, calm down.”

“But why wasn’t I told sooner?”

Aubrey explained that while her brother was mentally ill, the courts had not declared him unfit. Therefore as an adult, the halfway house had no obligation to report him missing until he’d been gone for seventy-two hours. “The only reason they are required to do that is that this supervision is part of the court order to establish visitation rights for Bella.”

The couple talked a bit longer with Aubrey assuring her girlfriend she’d do everything she could to find Sammy. After they hung up, Aubrey called the lead counsel on the case, Stephanie. She filled her in on what Stacie had told her. 

“Sammy is in violation of the judge’s orders,” the lead counsel sighed. “I guess I need to let the court know.” She turned to walk out the door.

“Wait,” Aubrey grasped Stephanie’s wrist. “I promised Stacie I’d try to find him. Give me a few days to find him, please? I know this isn’t how we win cases, but she’s apprehensive about her brother.” Reluctantly, Stephanie agreed.

* * *

Aubrey hired an outside private investigator to try to find Sammy. She provided him with pictures, addresses, everything he might possibly need to get a leg up on finding Stacie’s brother. She knew the search might take quite some time because frequently, the mentally ill did not want to be found.

Right after New Year’s, when Sammy was still in the mental hospital and relatively stable, he earned a two-hour contact visit with his daughter. Stacie was wary of leaving her alone with him. The facility staff assured her the visit would be supervised at all times, and Bella would be safe.

Bella was over the moon about visiting her daddy. She brought him stacks of pages she’d colored for him and some fresh pages for them to color together. She told him all about Friendsgiving and Christmas, even about the giant play tent that was still set up in Stacie’s living room.

When Stacie picked her up, Bella was very quiet. Stacie tried to encourage her to talk about her visit with Sammy, but the little girl didn’t seem to want to. Another opportunity came a few weeks later for a visit, but Bella claimed she didn’t want to go. 

“Daddy’s different now,” Bella said quietly. “He doesn’t act like Daddy anymore.” Her voice was low and forlorn. Stacie couldn’t bear making her go. Since then, Bella hadn’t asked about her father. Of course, this bothered Stacie, but she wasn’t about to force Bella to see her dad.

After a few weeks of searching for a missing Sammy, the investigator reported to Aubrey that he thought he might have found him. “I didn’t approach him as requested, but I got pictures.” Stacie verified that the raggedy man in the photos was indeed her brother. 

“That camp is close to my house,” Stacie said. “I wonder if he was looking for Bella.”

Aubrey agreed to take Stacie to the camp, but only if the investigator was allowed to follow them at a distance. “He won’t be where Sammy can see him, but I’d feel safer if we had someone else with us.”

* * *

Stacie packed a backpack with things her brother might need: a space blanket, lots of fresh socks, a change of shoes, granola bars, and water. She knew it wasn’t much, but she couldn’t go empty-handed. She also tucked one of Bella’s bracelets in the front pocket, along with a picture of his daughter.

Sammy was easy to find as he hadn’t migrated far away from where the PI had initially found him. He was huddled against a fence, arms wrapped around his knees. “Sammy?”

Stacie’s brother looked up wild-eyed and scuttled closer to the fence. 

“Hey, Sammy. It’s okay. It’s me, Stacie. Your sister?” His eyes softened with mild recognition.

She sat the backpack down, pulled out a granola bar, and unwrapped it. “Chocolate chip. Your favorite.” She put the granola bar on the ground and nudged it forward until he snatched it up. “I brought you this backpack.”

The siblings sat for a bit until Sammy calmed down some. He actually seemed somewhat coherent. “You’re here to take me back, aren’t you?”

“Let’s talk about that, Sammy. Why did you leave? Do you not like it there?”

He furrowed his eyes. “They make me take my medicine.” Stacie didn’t speak, hoping he’d expand on his answer. “The pills, they make me feel funny.”

“Sammy, the pills make you better.”

“I don’t like the way they make me feel!” He raised his voice, so Stacie backed off. 

“Sammy, the judge says you have to be better before you can see Bella anymore.”

His eyes twitched back and forth. “Do you have Bella? I’ve been looking for her.”

“Bella’s with me, Sammy. She’s safe. But the judge isn’t going to let you see her unless you take your medicine.”

After talking to her brother awhile, Sammy seemed to fade off and became unresponsive. “I love you, Sammy. I’ll be back in a few days.” She dug the bracelet out that Bella had made for when “Daddy was acting like Daddy again.” Since Sammy was seemingly out of it and non-violent, she reached over and fastened it around his wrist.

Sammy never strayed very far from the area in which he was found. Stacie visited regularly. Sometimes he was coherent, others he wasn’t. One thing was sure - he did not like how the schizophrenia medication made him feel, and he was choosing to live homeless than with the side effects.

* * *

The closer time came for the Conrads to be back in court, the more stressed Stacie became about what the judge was going to do. Aubrey assured her that Judge Micheal wouldn’t remove Bella from basically the only family she’d ever known. 

After talking to Stephanie, the lead attorney in the case, they came up with a plan to visit Sammy’s homeless encampment - maybe a few times, depending on his lucidity. Using a video recorder, Aubrey could record Stephanie trying to interview Sammy. Stacie would try to talk to him, as well.

There was no way they would be able to get Sammy into court without him being physically restrained, which wouldn’t bode well for his trust. Hopefully, the video record would suffice as evidence as to Sammy’s whereabouts and state of mind.

After several visits, Stephanie determined they had enough video evidence to prove Sammy’s homelessness as well as his unwillingness to take his medication. He did talk about Bella, about how he loved her and missed her. But he also admitted that his daughter was better off living with Stacie.

* * *

While Judge Michael pronounced the lawyers’ tactics questionable, he admitted that the videos gave him a vivid picture of Sammy’s state of mind and his unfit nature to care for his minor child.

“I award full guardianship rights of minor, Bella Conrad, to her aunt, Stacie Conrad, for one year. At that time, the court will determine if severing parental rights is best for the child, freeing up the child for adoption.” He swung his gavel down, and that was that.

Stacie still visited Sammy periodically, usually taking him socks and giving him money. Sometimes he asked for food, so she’d do a meal run to make sure he wasn’t starving. Stacie never mentioned Bella, and Sammy never asked. Somehow she feared that something in Sammy would click, and he’d remember where she lived and harm Bella somehow. But her fears were unfounded as Sammy never made an appearance at her house.

* * *

With the pressures of court and the guardianship out of the way, Aubrey had plans of her own. While she and Stacie hadn’t been dating quite a year yet, she didn’t think she could love another woman more than she loved Stacie. Because of Bella, Aubrey hadn’t felt right suggesting they move in together. Stacie and Bella needed their space, and Aubrey needed hers. But therein lay the problem. Aubrey didn’t want freedom. She wanted Stacie.

Always having been a meticulous planner, Aubrey planned out what she wanted to do in minute detail. Chloe was handling some of the plans while Aubrey had secret meetings with Jessica. If Aubrey was going to do this, she was going to do this the right way.

“What the hell, Beca?” Stacie was pissed. Beca had shown up at the end of Stacie’s workday and threw some clothes at her. “I have to pick up, Bella.”

“Bella’s fine. Get dressed. We have plans.”

“You may have plans, but I need to pick up my niece,” Stacie huffed. Beca stood, arms crossed, staring at her friend until Stacie relented.

When they got to the car, Beca pulled out a blindfold and covered Stacie’s eyes. “What the fuck, Beca?”

“Oh, quit your sniveling. You won’t be without eyesight for long.”

Beca parked, then opened Stacie’s door and led her into a building. She guided the taller woman down a ramp and into a row of seats. “Are we at the theater?” When Beca untied her blindfold, Stacie looked around. “Beca?”

“Shhh.”

The theater lights dropped, and the traditional red lips appeared on the screen. As the Science Fiction Double Feature song started, Stacie saw a figure on the stage. She squinted and then realized the woman was Aubrey. The blonde was wearing an outfit identical to the one Stacie wore when she played Trixie, except her bustier was dark forest green.

Stacie was speechless as Aubrey went through the dance routine then marched down the stairs towards her girlfriend. Now Stacie knew how Aubrey felt with the sensuality of the dance that always kicked off Rocky Horror Picture Show. Aubrey ended the dance with her arms wrapped around Stacie’s neck. Nibbling on Stacie’s earlobe, she whispered, “watch the screen, baby.”

The moment the song was over, new words flashed on the screen.

“Stacie Conrad, will you marry me?”

Stacie’s knees wobbled as she was caught off guard. Aubrey caught her under her arms and ensured she was stable on her feet before grabbing a box from Beca, who scurried off. Aubrey knelt and opened the box revealing a gorgeous engagement ring. She looked over her shoulder at the screen that still sported the proposal.

“Well?” Aubrey asked. “How about it? Would you do me the honor of living the rest of our days together?”

Stacie began furiously nodding her head and pulled Aubrey to her feet. “Yes, yes, a million times, yes.”

Unbeknownst to Stacie, the entire cast was watching in the back rows of the theater. When the brunette accepted Aubrey’s proposal, they all shouted out their congratulations and rush down the aisle to crowd around the newly engaged couple.

“Damn, blondie,” Fat Amy sputtered. “That was hot. Maybe you should be our Trixie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last Rocky Horror Picture Show filled chapter!


	11. Happily Ever Aflter

Aubrey had proposed in late April, but both women wanted a June wedding. “There’s no reason stretching this out,” Stacie said as she pushed Aubrey against the wall, kissing her firmly. “Let’s do June.”

Aubrey asked about finding a venue and all the arrangements that went into planning for a wedding. The wedding party would be small, with only Beca standing up for Aubrey and Chloe for Stacie. Stacie assured her she’d take care of things, and they’d be married in one month. “We could get married at the justice of the peace office for all I care, Stacie.”

“Careful what you wish for, babe.” Stacie grinned.

* * *

Chloe showed up at Stacie’s exercise studio with some pictures. “This place is perfect. And they are available either day you asked for.” The redhead spread photos across Stacie’s desk. “The church is about fifteen miles out of town and perfectly matches Rocky Horror.”

The front had a tall arched entryway with a set of large double doors leading into the church with arched Germanic windows. Inside, a large, round stained glass window was installed in the wall behind the choir area. “Are you sure Aubrey is going to be okay with this?” Chloe was concerned about Stacie’s meticulously put together girlfriend.

“Aubrey knows about my history with the movie. I think she’ll appreciate it. Plus, she’s already told me she’d just as soon get married at the JP office.” Stacie was chuckling. “It’ll be fun. Have you talked to Mary Elise and Flo?”

Chloe said that Mary Elise had found a dress matching Magenta’s in the opening scene. “Flo promises she’ll find overalls and a pitchfork.”

“Great. Just don’t let Flo or anyone else roll in a casket during our reception. Transylvanians?”

“Check.” Chloe assured her the attendees had been taken care of. “Even Fat Amy, who promises to wear something suitable for a preacher. I trust her to stay within canon.

“Now, all you need to do is have Aubrey show up in a white dress. You need a tux with black pants and a white shirt and cream tails.”

* * *

Despite her assurances to Chloe that Aubrey would be okay with a Rocky wedding, Stacie’s nerves began to get the best of her. She finally gave in and admitted what she and Chloe had planned.

“You…” Aubrey paused. “You want to have a wedding modeled after Rocky Horror’s opening scene?” She tilted her head down and looked Stacie with a questioning look on her face.

Her girlfriend’s quietness scared Stacie. “But we don’t have to. I can change the plans. We can always go to the Justice of the Peace.”

Without warning, Aubrey burst out laughing. “That is the most hilarious idea I’ve heard of. I think it’s brilliant.”

“Are you sure?”

Aubrey assured Stacie that the idea would be a perfect beginning to their new life together.

Bella was excited about the wedding, too. She was going to be the flower girl and practiced walking down the aisle daily while tossing imaginary rose petals in front of the brides. “Aunt Stacie, does this mean I’ll have two aunts now? What do I call Miss Aubrey after the wedding?”

Stacie reassured her that she could call Aubrey anything she wanted. In her heart, the brunette silently wished that Bella would call them both mom by this time next year.

* * *

While the wedding was set up as a gag, the ceremony itself was serious. Aubrey had no intention of anyone witnessing their vows to question how much Stacie meant to her. As with the first scene of Rocky Horror, Fat Amy officiated the wedding, dressed in her Sunday best black suit. She turned to the blonde. “I understand you’ve written your own vows.”

Aubrey turned to Stacie and grasped her hands. “Sometimes you meet someone who is your counterbalance, the ying to your yang. Me? I don’t need a counterbalance. A long time ago, I always felt that if you’re not a whole person, another person can’t fix that. You don’t _need_ another half. But Stacie, somehow, you complete me. Now, I _want_ another half, and I want that other half to be you. You and Bella are my family. I only thought I was whole before. Now I know that I can’t be complete with my family.”

Stacie shook as she held back her tears. Aubrey had refused to let her read her vows before the ceremony. After gathering her wits, Stacie chuckled as she started. “Damn, I’m not sure if I can follow that.” She cleared her throat. “Aubrey, I did not have plans ever to let anyone in my life. Taking care of Bella is a tremendous responsibility that I accept without question. When you slipped in, things were… easy. Bella adores you, and that made it easier for me to love you. Aubrey, no matter how I look at things. My,” she paused and motioned to Bella, sitting in the front row, “our family will never be complete without you.”

“And by the power invested in me by the state of Georgia, and in the name of the Frankie and the Rocky and the….” Everyone in the chapel swiveled their hips. “And the hoooooooooooooly Riff Raff, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The audience and wedding party all thrust their pelvis and shouted, “Woo hoo, bump and grind!” Of course, they changed the vulgar phrase for the sake of the minors in attendance.

All the Transylvanians cheered as Aubrey and Stacie went back down the aisle to the church’s front. They were greeted by their family, Rocky friends, and others. Outside Jessica began to sing.

_In the velvet darkness_ _  
_ _Of the blackest night_ _  
_ _Burning bright, there's a guiding star_ _  
_ _No matter what, or who you are_

Ashley chimed in for the chorus along with the rest of the cast.

_There's a light_ _  
_ _(Over at the Frankenstein Place)_ _  
_ _There's a light_ _  
_ _(Burning in the fireplace)_ _  
_ _There's a light, light_ _  
_ _In the darkness of everybody's life_

Flo picked up the next verse.

_The darkness must go_ _  
_ _Down the river of night's dreaming_ _  
_ _Flow morpheus slow_ _  
_ _Let the sun and light come streaming_ _  
_ _Into my life, into my life_

As the song ended, Aubrey leaned over and teasingly whispered in Stacie’s ear. “I can’t believe that song is now our wedding song.”

The newlyweds and guests had fun recreating pictures like the [first wedding scene](https://youtu.be/yM8YrhwjWMU) of Rocky Horror Picture Show. The wedding was memorable to say the least.

* * *

**_Flash Forward to the Following April_ **

“Ms. Conrad, are you in agreement with the paperwork filed by your attorney, Ms. Newlin?”

“I am.” Stacie was trying not to let her nerves show in the courtroom.

“Samuel Conrad is your brother. Are you aware of the negative consequences of terminating parental rights to your niece’s father?”

“I am, your honor. I still visit Sammy. More often than not, he isn’t lucid. I have little to no confidence that he will be able to recover enough to become a fit parent for my niece.”

“The court agrees. So be ordered that all parental rights be removed from Samuel Conrad as a father to Bella Conrad. Next order of business, I see Ms. Newlin has filed a petition for adoption on your behalf.”

“While my brother is an unfit parent, no child should ever be without a parent. I would like to become that parent to Bella.”

Judge Michael flipped through the paperwork. “I see here that this is for joint adoption. You’ve married since our last meeting?”

Aubrey stood and told Judge Michael that indeed, she and Stacie had gotten married two months after their last court appearance. “Please do not let this impede Ms. Conrad’s petition for adoption of Bella. I love this little girl and would be proud to be her co-parent.”

Judge Michael took his glasses off and rubbed his nose’s bridge before settling his glasses back down. “Ms. Posen, this is certainly a new development. However, I am willing to let the adoption proceedings move forward. This case will be turned over to the adoption court, and your family and home will be subject to inspection. So be it.” He slammed his gavel down.

Relieved, the two lawyers and client exited the courtroom. “Thanks, Stephanie. I believe we have reached the end of our pro-bono case.” Aubrey reached out to shake her colleague’s hand. “If you agree to continue to represent us, I will send a retainer to your office later this afternoon. You can bill me directly.”

* * *

The process was long and arduous. But finally, everything was over. Bella officially had two mommies. She skipped down the hallway of the courthouse holding hands with both Stacie and Aubrey. Stacie had a teddy bear tucked under her arm that the adoption judge had given Bella when she declared the family official.

Once the elevator doors opened and the trio was inside, Bella looked up at Aubrey. “Miss Aubrey? Does this mean I can call you Mama now?”

Aubrey’s eyes widened as she looked over to see the hurt look briefly flash across Stacie’s face. She knew that her girlfriend always wanted to be Bella’s mama. She was sure Stacie’s heart was breaking, but neither could deny Bella. “Sure, baby. You can call me whatever you want.”

Bella tugged on her aunt’s hand. “Aunt Stacie, you aren’t my aunt anymore, right?”

“Well, I kind of am, Bells.”

“What if I don’t want to call you, Aunt Stacie? Is that okay?” Bella was cautious and reserved. “I want to call you Mommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the beginning of this fic, Rocky Horror Picture Show is a true cult classic. Once 2020 craziness is over, I encourage you to find a theater and watch the film. It may be against modern culture norm, but [Keep RHPS Alive](https://studybreaks.com/tvfilm/time-phase-rocky-horror-picture-show/).
> 
> [Inside Rocky Horror](http://www.newlinetheatre.com/rockychapter.html)
> 
> If we all know and love the outrageous, wildly misogynistic movie trilogy _Pitch Perfect_ , then we can handle a bit more societal push.
> 
> P.S. I have become addicted to this family unit, so I have a few one-shots already planned for them. Send any prompt ideas to me here or on tumblr! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@wordsofmyreality](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/wordsofmyreality)


End file.
